


Life Goes On

by MJ1Hawk



Series: King and Queen [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Growing Up, Humor, Making Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Discovery, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 71,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1Hawk/pseuds/MJ1Hawk
Summary: 15 chapters total. When Akira randomly texts Makoto one night telling her he's running away from home, she panics. Turns out that his parents don't accept them being engaged. How will Akira move on, and how will he deal with the random stresses than come day by day? This is part 2 of a story called, "Moving Forward," but you don't have to read the first to catch up.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Series: King and Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831336
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54
Collections: Persona 5





	1. Bittersweet Reunion

  
Ten Twenty-Three; Thursday Night:  
Makoto’s pacing around her and Sae's apartment she just stress cleaned for the past hour. She got a text from her boyfriend--fiance--THREE hours ago that really set her off. He had been home for five weeks since he proposed, and he told his parents about the engagement at dinner tonight… it didn't go over well. She whips out her phone again, looking at his very vague texts for the hundredth time.  
  
"Told Mom n' Dad. Think they're fucking disowning me again. Didn't even ask if they could just meet you first. I'm gonna move out. Can you wait up for me?" She sighs and curses under her breath. She sent him a barrage of texts from, "Move out?!" to, "Are you ok?" to, "Where are you?" All she got in response to those texts was, "I'm on the train to you now. Didn't bring much."  
  
Makoto has about ninety questions just sitting on her tongue and clogging up her mind and she can hardly do anything but sigh over and over to try to relieve some of the mind numbing stress she's feeling. Right now her only solace is the way her engagement ring is weighing down her one finger, reminding her of a really amazing promise they made to each other. 'Then again,' she starts to think with a wrinkled lip. 'That promise may not come true if his family is so against it. I couldn't bare to drive a wedge even further between them.' She tries recalling a time Akira even said more than an expletive when referring to his parents in conversation… it was nearly impossible. 'Really, it was asking a lot to forgive people who gave up on you and sent you away to a stranger's house for a whole year. When he needed them most they absolutely abandoned him. No wonder he has some issues with that; I can’t blame him for one second.' The front door getting a key jabbed in its lock breaks her out of her own head however. 'Shit, I didn't even tell Sis he's coming.'  
  
Ccc--k!  
  
Makoto sprints over to the door, earning a raised eyebrow from her haggard looking sister. Clearing her throat loudly, Makoto waves quickly and spits out that,  
"Akira's coming over. Things um, don't seem to have gone well at home." Sae doesn't even say hi back, instead hanging her purse and stopping in place. She looks more concerned than anything (which is more welcome than her being peeved about someone coming without her approval). Sae picks at the sleeve of her new black and white blazer while speaking.  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"He hardly told me a thing. But I know it's about his parents not--well approving, of him and I." Sae rubs her head and steps away from the doorway to lean against the wall nearest to the kitchen.  
  
"He ran away from home? That seems a little foolish," Sae states curtly, agitating Makoto further. The younger of the two looks about ready to punch something so Sae quickly shifts gears. "I'm going to make myself scarce tonight. I trust you to be logical with him when he's ready. Just be prepared for anything, alright? I know you two will sort something out." Makoto rubs the bridge of her nose and settles halfway on the couch armrest rather uncomfortably. Sae itches her thigh before trying and failing to casually pet her sister’s head. At least Makoto smiles just a little at that. "Remember; I truly owe you both my life, so if he needs to stay here or… or anything of the sort, he's welcome." Makoto widens her crimson eyes and stares up at her sister.  
  
"Would you really be ok with that?" Makoto seems to be on the verge of crying and smiling and Sae's never been good at this part. She usually just says her piece and that's that, but she knows well that isn't going to fly anymore; not with the law, and surely not with family.  
  
"It would certainly take some getting used to as well as some very specific boundaries." Sae coughs and Makoto feels her face get hot. 'No way is she insinuating THAT,' Makoto worries to herself, tapping her foot on the wood. Sae's lips part before they're interrupted by a distinct knock on the door. Akira always knocks once with his nail. Makoto shoots off the couch and Sae leaves with, "Don't forget to let your heart talk too." Before Makoto could think of a response, Sae was down the hall. Makoto’s jaw just about drops when the door opens. The nonchalance of his texts and his attitude about his parents up to now could not compare to the utterly distraught boy in front of her. His shoulders are sagging more than usual and his clothes are disheveled for some reason. Akira seriously looks like he had gotten into a brawl.  
  
"Are you ok, baby?" All the questions she had agonized over kind of just die out because that's the one she needs answered the most. He weakly steps over the doorway and she shuts the door behind him. He is soaked from the rain outside with no umbrella in sight, and Makoto groans in worry before grabbing at his backpack that he reluctantly hands over. She forces him to follow her into her bedroom without another word. Makoto sets his bag down and fishes through it for some nighttime clothes, wanting to chuckle when she sees he brought the Buchi t-shirt she got him for bedtime. Handing that to him with new underwear and pajama shorts, Makoto shoos him away.  
  
"But, don't you want to talk about it now?" Even though he asks that, the downtrodden tone and the indirect eye contact proves he isn't really prepared. Makoto does want answers, but she wants her fiance to feel at least a little bit safer beforehand. So she shakes her head no and leads him down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Take your time, ok? I'll wait for you." Akira smiles a little, timidly ducking his head away and gently closing the bathroom door. She tries to maintain her relaxed appearance with herself but it's trickier than she expects. Makoto ends up just pacing her room in silence until he comes back.  
  
"Hey." Makoto turns to him as he enters, holding his wet clothes up to his chest, before she takes them from him.  
  
"I'll hang these up. Give me a sec," Makoto says before hurrying off. Akira brushes his fingers through his now clean hair and settles down on her soft bed. 'She got new sheets,' he notices quickly, seeing as they aren't silk this time. He glances at her shelves all neatly organized alphabetically with probably 200+ books. Pretty impressive actually. Akira also enjoys that they aren't just all school related; she slipped in a lot of mangas, fighting technique guides, motorcycle riding books, and of course, she has a little shelf with Buchimaru-kun books.  
  
"Heh." Akira grins unevenly and glances around for his backpack with a patch of the pink Featherman on it. 'That new actress is pretty cute. Plus I did tell Makoto the Feathermen remind me of our old team.' But that last line trips him up a little bit. "Old team," he repeats aloud. His face drops and Akira looks for his phone again. Once he finally clicks the power button, all he's greeted by is the lockscreen picture of him and Makoto snuggling up to read a newspaper article. There isn't one call or text from his parents or any other family members. Akira goes from feeling upset about it to absolutely seething. He grits his teeth until they creak and he slams his phone back into his bag, only saved from a cracked screen by his clothing padding the ground. "Son of a bitch," he hisses, clenching his fist so hard his nails almost cut his palm. Makoto walks in just then and immediately picks up on the mood, giving him a little space even when her whole body wants to embrace him. He groans painfully before scrubbing the anger off his face with one hand, messing up his eyebrows and bangs (his glasses were dropped on the bed earlier).  
  
"Did something else happen?" Her question is quiet and somewhat nervous, and 'I don't want to be freaking her out losing my cool but I just KNOW it's gonna happen,' Akira frets. He walks by her desk, noticing she must have been studying for some of her college work because she had about four notebooks stacked up with an array of highlighters next to them. Stepping on the lightswitch on the floor, he motions for her to turn the bedroom's top light off. TK! His eyes finally feel less strained now, so he sits in her squeaky desk chair before quickly remembering his manners and offering it to her instead. "No it's quite alright. Just sit anywhere," she insists, choosing to continue standing.  
  
"So uh. I… don't talk about them much. _Obviously _," Akira tsk’s at himself for starting so lamely before he kicks his bare heel against the ground. "They were neglectful yet they somehow still controlled everything in my life. I guess it's hard to believe but there was a time when I did everything I was told." He chuckles, thinking about how he is now, being an ex-leader of a vigilante group and giving countless people some pretty out-there advice. "I mean, before living here I was only allowed to see a friend once a week and I couldn't stay out past nine." Makoto nods and fixes his wet hair while he continues. "That feels good," Akira comments, tracing his fingers over her hip covered by thin burgundy pajama pants.  
  
"Good," she replies, kissing his forehead and encouraging him to continue.  
  
"Yeah. So um. The last year all of us had, it really forced me to grow up. Which is great. But I'm realizing just how much I grew up. I mean, my hometown is so small it just feels like a whole different country or something. Not one person was talking about Shido or any of that shit. Instead, it was all about me again. 'Oh it's HIM,' is all I hear at school. None of my friends even wanna talk to me which doesn't really surprise me seeing as they never texted me once while I was here. And my parents…" Akira drops his head in his hands and Makoto gets down on her knees to look up at him.  
  
"Tell me," she urges, petting his thighs. She was trying her hardest to soak everything he was saying in, mulling over it in her mind.  
  
"The second I walked into the house the day all of you guys dropped me off, all they said was 'hi, son.' Not, 'we're sorry,' or 'we missed you,' or anything like that! We literally saved the entire world and the people closest to me are--fuck," his voice was getting gradually louder and he stops himself before he starts yelling. "I just can't be there anymore. Oh and I told them about you the first night, too. They never even asked to see a picture." Akira tugs at the side of his hair and huffs. "The only thing that got any sort of reaction out of them was what I said tonight, about getting engaged. They freaked out."  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"...I don't feel like they see I've changed at all." Akira's eyes are shut tight and he slumps in his spot. "Such bullshit."  
  
"It is," Makoto agrees, letting him sit in silence for at least a minute before she talks again. "Well… my sister said you were welcome to stay here for a while. And as for school, Shujin is only about a month in, it wouldn't be past the deadline to transfer in." Akira peeks down at her with one eye and reaches out to touch the back of her head, picking at her feathered hair.  
  
"Did Sae-san really say it was ok?" Makoto nods with a little smile. "Wow…."  
  
"Trust me. I was shocked too." They both laugh before Makoto stands up just to sit in his lap, hugging him around the neck and kissing his cheek. "You've made an impression on her just like the rest of us, Akira. And if the people at home can't see the good you've done, and how you've grown up, then I'm not sure they're worth your time."  
  
"I'm so glad you understand," Akira breathes, hugging Makoto tight. "I love you. I'm sorry I'm just barging in on you n'... it's not right of me." Makoto takes his face in her hands and kisses him soundly on the lips.  
  
"Akira, it's not a burden in the slightest. Even my sister is alright with it. And… to be honest, I've been thinking about getting my own apartment. Maybe um." Makoto bites her bottom lip before continuing. "Maybe you and I could move there? I mean… we are going to get married in the future. We can just consider it practice or--" she already knew she was starting to talk faster, feeling a little nervous with her question since it was such a gigantic step. Akira smiles wide and stops her with a hard kiss.  
  
"Makoto. I'd absolutely love that." Her heart beats just a few seconds faster and she feels a toothy grin coming on. "Damn I'm actually really looking forward to coming back here," Akira admits, kissing Makoto's sweet lips again. "I'll get a couple jobs right away too. I don't want you or your sister to try affording a whole apartment alone."  
  
"Oh that's not necessary. This is your last year of school, you should focus on your grades and--"  
  
"--Babe, when I first moved out here I had three jobs, school, and a gang of people I had to be in charge of. I'll manage." And that was that. How could Makoto argue?  
  
Of course, she was still worried about how exactly he would get his parents to agree, 'but perhaps their lack of a hold over his life for the past year has forced them to grow accustomed to his absence. If that was the case, maybe they'd prefer if he was gone' (which hurt her to think about). Even after Akira fell asleep on her breast, Makoto was up, staring at the ceiling and going over what kind of locations would be most convenient for them to get to both her school and his. Probably the thing that kept her up the longest was how unapologetic his parents were though. She couldn't imagine him running out on her and her not chasing after him. Makoto hadn't heard his phone buzz once and it was already one AM. Her heart really hurts for him, but she hopes that if he's here, her presence will force him to share the weight of this.  
  
'I just can't help but worry that he'll burn the bridge between him and his parents if he up and leaves. I suppose most people don't care much about family but… I never got the choice to stay close to mine. I'd have died for the opportunity to have my parents with me, walking me down the aisle and picking out my dress.' Makoto sighs aloud and Akira shifts a little. She immediately goes quiet. He didn't wake up. Checking the clock, she sucks in a breath. 'I have class at eight. This is going to be fun.' She already knew she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.  
  
The Next Day; Six Twenty-One:  
  
Today included the rare occasion where Sae and Makoto got off at the same time, so they were walking up the steps to their apartment, chatting about Akira's situation and whatever else came to mind. When they open the front door, Akira’s fiddling around in the kitchen.  
  
"You made coffee!" Makoto claps her hands together and rushes over to him, kissing his cheek and grabbing a cup. "Please tell me you've had his coffee, Sis?"  
  
"No just Sakura's." Makoto blanches and shoves the cup at her sister who looks entirely indifferent. She ends up taking a sip anyway, and the surprised look on Sae's face says it all.  
  
"Yeah, I told Sojiro some stuff and he ended up coming by just to throw coffee beans and some other groceries at the front door.” Akira fixes his shirt collar. “He figured Sae-san wouldn't want him coming over unannounced so he dipped right out."  
  
"Oh, he could have come in," Sae remarks, smelling the gorgeously rich coffee she's upset she hasn't tasted until now. Akira makes another cup and hands it to Makoto, only asking for a kiss in return. Makoto just about gulps the cup down and Sae just laughs under her breath. Akira messes around in the kitchen a little while longer before he snaps back to attention. He slowly makes his way over to Sae and leans over the counter on his elbows.  
  
"Sae-san? Are you sure I can stay here for a while? I don't wanna put any strain on you or your sister." Makoto watches over the lip of her polka dot mug. Sae sets her cup down and reaches out, making Akira flinch before she pats his head rather roughly.  
  
"Do me a favor; stop worrying so much about things here when clearly all your problems are back home. Ok?" Akira looks genuinely touched and Makoto smiles foolishly into her coffee. 'I am so happy she's changed,' Makoto thinks fondly. "Anyway. I think I might go out in another half hour, so you two eat without me." The teens nod and watch Sae head off to her room. Makoto ends up just watching him skirt around the kitchen, reorganizing things so they're more to his tastes.  
  
"Do you want me to cook something?"  
  
"I got it," Akira insists, already starting to mix eggs and spices into a bowl. As he does this, he peeks into the hall with a smirk. "So is Sae-san seeing anyone yet?" Makoto frowns before shrugging it off and washing her mug by hand.  
  
"No idea. Why? Interested in asking her out?" Makoto's totally not feeling jealous. Not one bit.  
  
"Well I do like my older women."  
  
"Yes and I do prove that point," Makoto states, shaking her head in amusement.  
  
"And she is pretty hot. And has a great job. And--"  
  
"--Are you trying to make me hit you?" Akira snickers, looking pleased with himself.  
  
"No, but really," Akira starts, leaning against the counter as he beats an egg. "You guys don't talk about anything like that?" Makoto shrugs.  
  
"I feel like I'd die of embarrassment if she so much as said the s- word anyhow."  
  
"Sex?" Makoto shivers and nods yes. "Heh. I guess they do say women who are uptight like her are pretty wild in bed. I bet--"  
"  
\--God. Make this stop," Makoto begs, throwing her hands up.  
  
"You're lame."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Makoto gives him a scarily even smile as she takes the mixing bowl from him and sets it down gently. All of a sudden he's spun upside down and he's on the floor looking up at the ceiling and Makoto's proud face. "Betcha didn't see that one coming." She dusts her hands off and Akira whines.  
  
"N-nevermind," he coughs, groaning as he gets up like an old incapacitated man. 'I cracked my spine. I know it.'  
  
BZZZtttt! BZZZtttt!  
  
Akira grabs his phone out of his back pocket and he can somehow feel his face go white. Makoto immediately checks his screen with him. It's his father calling. Akira shuts his eyes and takes in a huge breath.  
  
"Can you cook something actually?"  
  
"Of course," Makoto answers, rubbing his back. Akira quickly takes a few steps away, sitting down at the dining room table right next to the kitchen island and swipes his phone unlocked.  
  
"...Hi Dad."  
  
"Akira. Where are you? Your teachers called and said you're already skipping.” There’s the sound of banging against wood on the other line. “Are you kidding me?! You want to make a shitty impression again?" Akira feels his blood start to boil already.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Akira huffs at himself for losing his cool so soon. "Dad… no matter what I do, people are always going to think of me as THAT guy there. T-that's why I think I want to stay here in Tokyo again. With Makoto an--"  
  
"--No way," his dad grits out. Akira wants to scream inside of his own mouth. He also refuses to turn around and meet those red eyes staring holes into the back of his head. "You're gonna end up getting her pregnant or something and we'll have to--"  
  
"--That's what condoms are for," he retorts without thinking and then coughs out a laugh that shakes his whole torso.  
  
"Oh no," he hears Makoto rasp to herself. He can just imagine the blush on her face.  
  
"DAMMIT! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! Just because you're GONE doesn't mean your Mother and I stop dealing with the MESS you leave behind!" The humor in Akira's face melts away and he stares at the white wall in front of him with a blank expression. "When did you become so ungrateful and cocky, anyhow?! Don’t you care about us at all? We work day and night, sacrificing parts of our relationship just so you can go to school and have the newest shoes and coolest game systems. And for what? We do all this for a disobedient punk?!" Akira cracks. He jerks up, catching the chair with the back of his foot before growling into the phone.  
  
"Punk? You really think I'm a punk? You're an id--YOU ABANDONED ME! You sent me away the second shit got hard! Appreciate what, Dad?! That my friends were fake? That my parents are morons?! Fuck you, man."  
  
"Excuse m--"  
  
"You heard me. Tell Mom I'm going to pick up my birth certificate and everything on Sunday. Bye." The second he hangs up, his father tries calling him back. So badly do the muscles in his body want to whip the phone across the room and watch it crack into a million pieces, but he refuses to look that insane in front of his fiancee or her sister. Akira doesn't even want to turn around and meet his fiancee's eyes as it is. Makoto clears her throat and he shifts rigidly. He thinks she's saying something, but his heart is pounding too loudly in his ears and he's embarrassed by the hot tears threatening to spill over his lids. "I'll be right back," he sniffs, trying to walk past the kitchen as quick as he can while he scratches at his face, covering his eyes from her view.  
  
"Akira. Wait," she tries. He just pushes onward, tripping into the bathroom and grabbing onto the sink with white knuckles. Akira hates how he whimpers and how a tear or two drop down into the drain, and he especially hates the strangled sob he swallows down. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!" He chokes on tears, tasting the salt in his mouth before he frantically wipes his eyes when he hears weight pressing against the door.  
  
"Akira…." There's not a hint of judgment in her voice and his heart evens out for a second. "Let me in. Please?" Makoto has her shoulder and head against the door and just as she says that, Sae ducks her head out and gives her young sister a questioning look. Makoto waves Sae away and she reluctantly walks out, heading somewhere else for a while. After a minute goes by, she notices Akira's sniffles die down, so she calls out to him again.  
  
"Y-yeah. It's open," he says raspily. She quickly turns the knob and Akira's covering his eyes with one big hand. Makoto hugs him the second she can and kisses any tear tracks left behind. "I don't feel so good," he whimpers before breaking out into fresh frustrated tears. Makoto herself wants to weep just seeing him do so, but she forces it back for his sake. "I'm so backwards. I had a guy planning my d-death and I didn't cry, but telling my parents I'm leaving has me pussying out like this."  
  
"Hey. Don't think of it like that. There's nothing wrong with crying. I can't imagine how stressful this all is… You're so brave." He makes a noise of disagreement and she pulls his hand away from his eyes which is tougher than you'd think. "Look at me." He does. "Not belonging is probably the most painful feeling in the whole world, and you're being treated that way by your own parents. Talk about difficult Akira. A mother and father are supposed to raise you right and accept you for all the good you do. They haven't done that in a long time, have they?" Akira wipes his eye and limply shakes his head no. "Then of course you're heartbroken. Any child would be." Akira's eyes squeak when he closes them and he blows his nose before splashing water on his face.  
  
"...I wanna move on. From them. From my past. The only thing that matters anymore is you.” He takes her hands and presses them against his chest. “You. Me. Our futures separately and together. I just want to live on." Makoto couldn't have said it better herself.  
__


	2. Something New

  
A day had passed and the two of them were getting ready for bed, winding down. Tomorrow morning he's going to be taking the train back home to grab his things as promised. He never ended up answering any of his parent's calls, so he expects a lot of backlash once he gets there. Makoto continuously asks if he wants her to come with him, and he continues to argue against it. He can just imagine the awful first impressions and the yelling. It really is weighing heavy on him… so he has a plan. At least for an hour, he wants to forget about his worries and indulge in his desires. He's been laying in Makoto's bed playing his PSP for the past hour while she works tirelessly on extra assignments she pretty much assigned to herself. Every now and then she huffs or makes a noise of approval for getting something right. 'It's so cute.'  
  
Knock Knock!  
  
"Goodnight you two. Good luck tomorrow Akira." He sits up slightly and thanks her through the door.  
  
"'Night, sis." And when he hears the faint clicking of Sae's bedroom lock, a spark of excitement lights up his eyes. 'This is it!' Akira saves twice before turning his PSP off and tossing it on the side table. Like a thief he sneaks his way behind her and wraps his arms around her midsection before kissing the side of her neck. She hums in appreciation and reaches behind his head to keep him there. He groans at the response and feels his shorts getting a little less roomy right away. One of his hands drag upward to settle on her breast while the other inches its way between her legs. She’s already warm there and he feels his entire body twitch.  
  
"A-Akira we shouldn't do it when she's home," Makoto warns. "We're both too loud!"  
  
"Then we'll be quiet," he whispers hotly into her ear, nipping at the lobe. Makoto's chest presses upward into his touch and he teases over where her nipple would be with his thumb. She's already abandoned her work, gripping the edge of the table instead. He sucks one dark mark under her jaw and chuckles.  
  
"You did not," she panics.  
  
"Now everyone will know you belong to someone else, huh?"  
  
"You're pretty possessive." He sucks another mark in an even more obvious place and she knows she should be fighting him on that. "It's kind of sexy," she says despite herself.  
  
"Speaking of sexy…." Akira pushes up the leg of Makoto's shorts and runs his fingers along her underwear.  
  
"Nnng."  
  
"You're so wet," he praises with a hanging jaw.  
  
"Y-you’re just trying to em-embarrass me." Akira pushes her underwear to the side and dips his middle finger between her folds. "Ah--ahnn!" Her hips jerk up and he spins the chair toward himself and gets on his knees, spreading her thighs. She reluctantly helps him pull off both her shorts and her underwear and she watches him breathlessly. He pulls her to the edge of the seat and pushes his head between her thighs, licking at her clitoris without asking. "Akira!" She's half whispering, half yelling. "You're--you're going to get us in so much trouble," Makoto complains, threading her fingers through his hair. Akira hasn't done this before but he's already so good at it, she thinks to herself in disbelief. His mouth knows exactly when to suck, kiss, bite, and it's quickly bringing her towards the edge. Everything's just working and she's panting after ten minutes. The sight of him on his knees for her is enough to get close to orgasm in the first place. Everything else is just an amazing bonus. But once he starts pressing a finger into her and sucking on her clitoris again, her whole lower body throbs in warning. "I'm gonna--" She cuts herself off with a long moan and Akira hums, vibrating her lower lips. After one more hard thrust and a few frantic licks, she finishes with a shout into the back of her hand and relishes in the waves of her orgasm. It had only been a month since she last came but this made her remember why she loved it so much with him before.  
  
"You taste so good," he sings as he stands up. She blushes at such a dirty comment but says nothing. He bends down to pick her up and she wraps her legs around him, secretly loving the feeling of his hands squeezing her supple backside. All of a sudden she's being kissed breathless and pressed down on the bed that he's clawing the covers off of. She grins before helping him and rectifies the situation. Makoto forces him on his back and sits right on Akira’s growing erection. "Yes!" Makoto pulls her top off. "Yes!!!"  
  
"Shhhh!" The second she undoes her bra, his lips are wrapped around a diamond hard nipple and she shoves him backward. "Ugh. Let me be in charge for a second."  
  
" _Nnnghhhh _. Yesssss." He looks completely OK with the idea and she feels her confidence boost up to the ceiling. She watches her fingers graze his toned stomach until they start to pull his shorts down. He helps her push them off before he shifts to take his own shirt off, and now they're both taking in the sight of each other's bodies. "You're so hot Makoto. I can't believe it." He lifts his hips into her and she pulls back.  
  
"Let me get a condom," she interrupts, stepping off him and rubbing his chest. Makoto puts the latex on him herself and tickles the crease between his testicles. He grips the sheets at the feeling and she smiles at him. "You like them being touched?" Looking desperate, he nods. She can see strands of pre-cum dirtying the inside of the condom, and her mouth waters, quietly wondering how she even got this dirty. Soon her confidence starts to feign so she swallows the anxiety down. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." She grabs the base of his penis and holds it straight before rubbing the head between her folds, closing her eyes, and sinking down on him.  
  
"Babyyy," Makoto moans, loving that he moans her name right back even more brokenly. She feels so full and she's only halfway down. There’s a spike of pain when she tries to take it all, so instead she starts pulling up then lowering back down.  
  
"Is it ok?" He worriedly leans on his elbows and she smiles reassuringly at him, bending to kiss his lips and meaning for it to be chaste, but it quickly turns into more. Soon he's pushing into her mouth with his eager tongue and she's riding his penis at an unsteady pace, too busy enjoying both feelings at once. He hits her pretty deep when he moves up and her body falls forward, needing his shoulders for support. Wraps an arm around her lower back, Akira starts pushing up into her hurriedly. It's so deep that she can rub her clitoris against his lower abdomen and it feels so insanely good that every breath is just an excuse for her to moan his name.  
  
"S-so g-good," she cries into his mouth. The overall idea that he's buried inside of her is probably what gets both of them off the most. Obviously the physicality and the sight of what they're doing helps, but the idea that they're as close as they can ever be in one another’s body's just satisfies them like nothing else. Akira doesn't slack on pushing as deep as possible when he knows she's wet enough. She's still new to this though, so it hurts quite a bit before he slows down and gradually picks up the pace so she can start rocking her hips more forcefully, inviting him further in. The bed starts squeaking pretty obnoxiously but neither care right now. The two are so close to exploding that they have to cover their mouths with each other's lips to stop the loud moans desperately creeping up their throats. By now they feel a pull in their lower backs, having activated muscles they rarely use. It's manageable anyhow, and Makoto starts bouncing on him a lot harder, making him whimper under her and scratch at her back.  
  
"Shit," he moans, drawing it out. He grabs both of her breasts and squeezes tight, loving the fullness in his hands. "Mak--Makoto, cum. I wanna cum."  
  
"Not until I say so."  
  
"Wh--seriously?!" Makoto stops all together and he desperately tries to buck up into her but she pulls off, squeezing the base of his penis just a little. "Ok ok. Anything you want."  
  
"Mmm." She kisses him softly before getting back on and setting a new, slow and languid rhythm that consistently draws them to a climax she stops from happening. Akira's testicles are so tight even SHE feels bad. When Makoto’s ready, she starts pumping him with her hips and his shoulders fly off the bed before he wraps his arms around her and they fuck sitting upright. It doesn't take much for the two to jump right off the cliff into a minute long orgasm and it feels like little fireworks are going off behind their eyelids as they sing each other's names into the hot air of one another's mouths.  
  
….  
  
They both collapse onto their backs before Akira itches from the amount of semen stuck inside the condom's tip. He removes it and shoves on loose underwear before helping Makoto clean herself up with wet wipes. "That was so amazing," he gushes once they're laying side to side.  
  
"Mm. Glad you liked it." She was smiling but she looked entirely spent as she stroked his arm.  
  
"Go to bed. I'll wake up when you do." Makoto wants to stay up just to look at his handsome face for a little longer, but her eyes are already burning from the strain. She presses her breasts against his chest and gives him a long kiss goodnight.  
  
"I love you," she yawns, flipping onto her other side while he turns off the light. 'Finally. I'll get some real sleep again.' But for Akira, as the night drew on, the more sickeningly anxious he got. The more worries that plague him, the tighter he holds Makoto as she sleeps, and that’s never something to argue about.  
  
When he wakes up in the morning, Makoto is peppering his face with kisses. She had somehow already gotten dressed and fixed her hair and he sits up slowly, totally discombobulated as he rubs his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" He sounds groggy.  
  
"Seven. You can sleep a little longer if you want, but we have to leave the house at thirty." Akira yawns and stretches one arm over the other. He gets dressed with a black button up and tight checkered pants.  
  
"Want coffee?"  
  
"Yes please," Makoto quickly agrees, packing her stuff into a shoulder bag much like the one she carried at Shujin. He gets right to it, waving to Sae as she enters the room just for her to head straight towards the front door.  
  
"Uh, Sae-san do you eat or drink anything in the morning?"  
  
"Not usually," she answers straight, putting her heels on.  
  
"Do you wanna start?" He holds up a mug and he wants to chuckle at the uncertainty in her face.  
  
"...Tomorrow perhaps." He nods and Sae calls out to Makoto before leaving. His fiancee stumbles in and greedily sips up every last drop of coffee, not saying a word to him. He grins to himself and wonders how much better Haru has gotten with her coffee brews as well.  
  
"Delicious. Thanks for taking time to make it."  
  
"Of course," he answers, kissing her forehead and petting her back. She leans her chin against his shoulder before she realizes the time.  
  
"Shoot! We really need to head out. Let's go." He nods and rushes to zip his boots up and grab an umbrella. They make their way down the wet and loud streets before forcing their bodies into a tight overheated train car. "I think you switch lines at Yongen?"  
  
"I know." He looks pensive but she holds back from kissing him in front of so many people.  
  
"It's going to be fine," she whispers. He almost believes it when she says it. Akira runs his hand down her arm before they part ways, and he watches her hips shift deliciously with every determined step. 'Such a babe,' he muses to himself. Akira gets on a train a lot less busy as it chugs along into the country, and starts idly listening to music to drown out his thoughts.  
  
Unfortunately, the route he's forced to walk home down always has him passing by the spot where Shido ruined his life. 'And it grates on him. Every. Single. Time. And ain't that the truth about this place as a whole? I've walked these streets for so long I can do it with my eyes closed. But walking along these roads, no matter how different I am, it always feels the same. No one here changes.' Akira rubs the back of his neck and thanks whatever God is out there for the new people in his life. He slowly climbs the stairs to his childhood home and doesn't bother knocking before he shoves his rusty key in the lock. When he opens up, not one voice can be heard. His parents know he’s coming, and they went to work anyway. Akira sniffs back a disgusted laugh and stomps his way to his bedroom. He hardly packs anything but clothes and his game consoles. It ends up just being a suitcase and backpack worth of stuff, and he goes to the dining room table to find his legal papers and one extra note on pink paper. It's from his mom.  
  
"Akira," she writes cleanly. "I've never been ashamed or held a grudge like your Father has, but I thank you for relieving this house of secondhand stress you have caused." Akira thinks he might start feeling sick soon. "Maybe in a year or two, we will all meet again, when more time has passed for your Father and I to accept the new you. We love you, even if you think we don't because of our actions. You got the short end of the stick in this world and no matter what, I could never stop that. Good luck, and goodbye for now." Akira rips the note in half and snatches the important documents up before storming out loudly. He can't remember if he bothered to lock the door as he trudges his way back to the train.  
  
"Akira-kun?!" A male voice calls out to him, and he has to force a neutral look on his face in greeting. It's the shop owner of the local candy store he went to constantly. Akira drags his suitcase over and bows his head.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"You're leaving town again?"  
  
"I am." The old man nods slowly and looks around the block.  
  
"It'll be unfortunate not to see you around anymore. It felt odd not seeing you on Friday’s especially." Akira smiles kindly in response. "...There's a new air about you. Perhaps you've found yourself a lady?"  
  
"I have." The old man hums and gives Akira a knowing grin.  
  
"Let me see some photographs." Akira chuckles and pulls out his phone, bringing up an album he made just of him and Makoto. The first one is them on the ferris wheel before they started dating; it's one of his favorites to this day. The longer the man scrolls, the bigger the smile Akira wears. 'This is what I wanted with my parents. For them to look at her like he is.' Akira's heart swells with pride when the man comments on her beauty and mentions how good the two go together. Akira tells little stories about her, completely showing all his cards for how head over heels he is.  
  
"I love her," Akira says without thought, pushing his glasses up his nose. The man pets the young man’s shoulder and swipes just one too far accidentally. Akira honestly forgot this even existed at the moment and it makes him cough up a lung. "I’m SO sorry sir!" Akira snatches his phone away and the man laughs it off with a dirty look on his face. Last week Makoto sent him a picture of her in a new bra she got and Akira HAD to save it. 'I mean… when’s that ever gonna happen again?!'  
  
"Ah I see. Well that's important too," the man jokes. Akira scratches his nose and peeks into the store that isn’t open yet. The old man hitches his thumb over his shoulder and kindly asks, “Would you like anything for your lady?”  
  
“Oh. That’s alright sir.” Akira tries to wave it off but the man practically shoves him inside, flicking on the blinding lights. “Wow. You really upgraded.” The small store was covered in three wall to floor aisles of candy and Akira feels his childlike glee shows up in a muted way as he piles treat after treat into a blue grocery bag.  
  
Akira ends up lugging twenty pounds of hand-picked candy and his luggage back to Makoto’s place. She lives on a really busy street and Akira just doesn’t feel like listening to loud-mouth men anymore. He drags himself down an alleyway instead, hardly holding up his head after he sat on the train for two hours soaking in his bitterness.  
  
Meee-ow! Akira’s head jerks up at the strangled sound and he looks around desperately. Mrrrr-owww!  
  
“You ok, cat?” He doesn’t hesitate to drop his stuff to dig through a huge dumpster for the cat he’s worried is bleeding or something worse. He tosses out the second to last bag of trash and a white and orange cat flies through the air before limping away and falling on it’s side. “Hey…” Akira bends down low and puts a hand out to the cat. It looks at him, breathing heavily, before inching closer, keeping weight off of one back foot. He holds a hand up as if to tell the animal to wait as he quickly searches up an animal center. 'How the hell are they all so far away?!' Sighing, he opens up his backpack. “Hop in. I’ll find you a place, ok?” The cat hisses before taking a step back, and Akira leaves the bag unzipped, stepping away for the cat to make a move. After a minute of the cat eyeing him suspiciously, it hops in, and he slowly gathers the rest of his stuff before rushing home with the animal.  
  
DFF! Kt.  
  
He kicks the door open near the bottom and just about throws his stuff into the apartment. The cat meows, sounding uncertain being inside somewhere new.  
  
“It’s ok, kitty. We’re going.” He drops his bag and the cat jumps out, staying low to the ground before crying in pain. Akira hurriedly dumps his stuff out on the floor near the dining room table and waves for the cat to come back. It limps over and he cautiously gets the bag back over his shoulders, ready to head out again. But just as he reaches for the knob, the front door opens, and Makoto’s looking him in the eyes.  
  
“Wh--”  
  
“--MRRrrrrrw!” Makoto frowns and looks around, totally confused. Akira turns and shows her the injured cat who’s… purring?  
  
“I just found it. Do you know where the closest animal hospital is?”  
  
“Oh, um.” Makoto looks totally distracted by the cat’s cute whiskers twitching.  
  
“Babe?”  
  
“Right. Um. Yes. I think so.” Makoto discards her heavy bag and leads him out. As they walk she holds his hand and grins as he consistently makes little encouraging noises at the cat. “...So were you thinking of keeping her? Or him.” Akira rubs the back of his neck and shifts the backpack so he can look at the cat easier while they wait for the walk sign. The cat whines in pain before Makoto carefully pets it’s head, making both her and Akira coo when it licks her fingers.  
  
“She likes you,” Akira comments sweetly, knocking his shoulder into her’s. His eyes drift over his fiancee’s face as she continues to pet the innocent animal. “Do you think Sae-san would let us keep him? Or her.”  
  
“Hmm.” Makoto worries her bottom lip as they start moving with traffic again. Her hand holds his a little tighter as they go. “I’m not sure. But… she can’t say no if we move into our own apartment, right?” The reminder of that big plan makes Akira giddy, and he steps with a little more purpose again.  
  
“That is true, huh?” Akira pets the cat’s head and feels the vibration of the purrs in his palm. “So this is our first kid then.”  
  
“First?” Makoto looks a little surprised. “You really want children?” Akira nods confidently, swinging his and her interlaced hands back and forth. “...Ok. I think we can handle one or two of those. Don’t you?” Akira nudges her side and kisses her head.  
  
“This’ll sound tacky, but uh. Together, we can handle anything.” Makoto beams and she snuggles her nose into his shoulder as they go. Once they get to the animal hospital, their cat is given treatment right away. But because the waiting area is so tight, the two wait out front at a bench near the street. It wasn't rush hour yet so the annoyingly loud cars were more muted. Akira holds his fiancee's hand on his lap. "Did you get out of school early?"  
  
"Mhm. I wanted to be home for you." Akira smiles in thanks and kisses her knuckles. "So. How did it go? Were they there?"  
  
"Nope. But Mom left a shitty note that really made me angry," he reveals gruffly. His eyes fixate on a light post down the street before Makoto starts playing with his hair. "She basically told me it's good I'm leaving." Makoto hisses in disbelief and clenches her fist.  
  
"How could they do such a thing?! This is so--" She sighs and rubs her forehead. "I hate to speak ill of someone else's family but they are truly unlikable at this point."  
  
"Yeah. They are," Akira agrees, glum. He rubs his hand over her thigh a few times, enjoying the softness of her smooth skin not covered by tights under her skirt. He was just about to get a little more frisky in his kneading when a young guy's voice jolts him out of it.  
  
"You're STILL following me, Saki-san?" Makoto and Akira turn their heads in the direction of his voice. He's wearing a Shujin uniform and so is the girl he's standing right in front of who's holding a book over her face and leaning against a mailbox.  
  
"N-nope," she answers, lying through her teeth and tapping her foot nervously. The guy runs his hands through his hair tiredly and turns back to his friends who are giving the two weird looks.  
  
"Why don't we just date already if you wanna get this clingy?"  
  
"Pfft. No way," she barks. And then she starts lecturing him about who knows what as he walks and Makoto and Akira turn their focuses to each other again.  
  
"That reminds me of you, back then." Akira laughs to himself thinking about how many times he caught her following him around. "You sucked at that," he chuckles. Makoto tips her head to one side and groans.  
  
"I didn't want to do it you know. Besides, you went up to me like every day and asked what I was doing! So full of it, even then," she mumbles.  
  
"Oh yeah! You freakin’ hated that." Akira moves in closer. "But you blushed every time so I think it was worth it." Just like that she was looking a little flustered and he loved it. “The team also enjoyed taking guesses as to what manga you were reading. Who'd have thought you like shojo manga so much.” She shushes him right away. Her hand not holding his drags up his arm. Kinda tickles.  
  
"Hey Akira? When do you think you started to have feelings for me?" He answers immediately as if he didn't even have to think about it.  
  
"That day we ran out of leads for Kaneshiro and you risked yourself to track him down." Makoto remembers how stressful that was and crosses her legs. 'Getting in a car with a bunch of men right out of a Yakuza flick was not the best idea I've come up with,' she thinks embarrassedly.  
  
"How come? I mean… I was looking like quite the prissy jerk at the time."  
  
"Why? Cuz Ann chewed you out?" Makoto clicks her tongue, remembering that vividly as well. "The way your face dropped made me sick when she said it," Akira confesses. "I was so shocked Ann even said something so shitty that I couldn't correct her. But you immediately defended yourself by taking charge, not by lashing back. It was really cool." Makoto smiles a little at his compliment and drops her chin on his shoulder. "To be honest… I feel like I fell for you harder every day after that."  
  
"But--but we hardly talked then! That seems so unlikely." Akira just shrugs and takes his glasses off for a minute.  
  
"Makoto, not only are you attractive but you're an awesome student and were a beast in battle like," Akira makes a bunch of happy noises and Makoto thinks his excitement is completely adorable. "Everything you did was just so… Ah I dunno how to describe it," he admits shakily. "Man! And when you asked me to be your secret boyfriend!!!" One of Akira's fists come up to shake in the air and he grins goofily. "Dude I had to run around the corner to make sure you didn't hear me when I was freaking out."  
  
"You were scared?"  
  
"No I was freakin' ecstatic!" Makoto's heart sings at that and she bashfully looks down. "Morgana was the one who was freaked out, hah. He was like, 'Geez you'd think she did something special with that dumb look on your face,' I think. But that was it--you DID do something special. Like. You chose ME. Some guy you probably got so many people coming at you to talk shit about." Akira looks at Makoto and tilts her chin up. "Dammit. Just looking at you still makes me all… jittery or something. I never felt this way with anyone else. Ever ever ever."  
  
"...You're overwhelming me with praise. I really don't deserve it," she argues. Her red eyes stare right into his and she can tell he's growing more serious.  
  
"You deserve every bit of it. You made every second in a palace less scary because I knew you'd somehow figure something out that I couldn't. You made school better when Ann and Ryuji wouldn't stop whining about it. You made the cafe better every time you came by to help with my homework or talk to me about who knows what. I just love you so much. I don't really know how else I can say it." Akira and her sit quietly for a long stretch of time, forgetting people are around them as they touch each other's cheeks.  
  
"One day," she breaks the silence. "One day I'm going to need to tell you everything you've done for me because… I can't even begin to start now." She was feeling so overjoyed that her stomach is doing so many flips she’s sure she might grow ill, but she doesn't care. Every worshipping thought she has for him is so insistent in her mind, but he deserves more than to be told those things out in the open. 'Hmm….' An idea comes to mind for her. 'I think he might deserve something really special. Especially after everything he's been through the past few days. ...I might need everyone's help though.'  
  
"Excuse me, Kurusu-san?" Akira pulls away and stands up immediately, shifting gears as the worry for the cat consumes him again. "She’s recovering from the sleeping medicine. So far everything is looking good. Shall we talk about spaying her?" Akira itches his scalp and looks at Makoto.  
  
"You want to keep her, right?" Akira nods wearily. He's still nervous about Sae's response. "Then do it. I'll help pay." Akira smiles with his perfect white teeth and heads into the office again to discuss everything. Makoto waits just a minute before following as she rubs her arms up and down. 'How am I so lucky to have you?'  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely excited to hear the reactions as this story continues. It covers about six months of time for them all, and lots of different topics are pondered over. Side note: if you wonder why I use ' ' instead of italics for the inner thoughts, it's cuz the coding for italics don't work for shit on here when I try to do it. If that confuses you when reading this story, go find me on fanfiction.net cuz I'm under the same name and everything is more accurate punctually.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

  
"Ok. Plan A," Makoto starts, watching Akira hold the now healed cat in his arms while sitting on their bed. "Hide the cat and bring Sae in here."  
  
"And Plan B," Akira says, scratching at the cat's ears. "Take the cat and run.” Makoto shakes her head at him with a chuckle and bends to kiss the cat's clean face.  
  
"No, Plan B is a birth control thing," she jokes.  
  
"Huh? What is Plan B actually?"  
  
"There is no Plan B," she explains, grinning.  
  
"Then why'd you say it?" he asks with a humorous look.  
  
"It sounds more dramatic."  
  
"Makoto?!" Sae must've just walked in because they didn't even hear her.  
  
"Yeah Sis?!" She frantically motions for Akira to hide the cat and he tucks her into his backpack laid out on the bed. Footsteps approach the bedroom door before it swings open.  
  
"Apologies. I don't mean to barge in, but I was wondering if you and Akira would like to go out for dinner tonight?" Makoto and Akira both desperately want to say yes (because it's honestly kind of amazing she's even offering) but they have one issue; leaving the cat alone. They shoot each other nervous glances and sputter out a bunch of incomprehensible jabbering while Sae waits with a hand on her hip. "...You're allowed to say no," she snorts.  
  
"What? No! I mean yes! We want it, it's just we um. Well. It's sort of hard because we have something we were trying to figure out." Akira rolls his eyes. 'That was real smooth,' he thinks with a smirk.  
  
"So would you like me to wait? I mean, I haven't made reservations or anything." Sae's getting increasingly confused and maybe a little irritable. Makoto nervously fixes her hair behind her ear and Akira can't watch this silliness continue.  
  
"Oh well," Akira huffs, looking a little defeated. He pulls the cat out of his bag and she meows sweetly, with her ears dropping lower when she notices Sae. "I found this cat yesterday with a broken leg. It turns out it was just sprained. Oh and uh. She's spayed too."  
  
"I see." Sae looks disgruntled but not angry, which the two teenagers take as a plus. "And you want to keep it then?" Akira gives her a hopeful little smile and holds the cat up higher in front of his chin. The kitty meows again and Makoto aww's right away. "...Fine."  
  
"Really?!" Both Akira and Makoto shout it in unison. Dropping her head, Sae nods slowly.  
  
"Sis! This is great!"  
  
"Our first kid," Akira belts, fist pumping the air.  
  
"First?" Sae asks disbelievingly. Makoto hurries to hug her sister who hugs back rather unenthusiastically. "What's your child's name then…?" Akira and Makoto look at each other then the cat. It's just crickets right now. "Some parents," Sae jests.  
  
"Hey! What do you expect from a teen mom?" Makoto argues with a grin.  
  
"Pffft," Akira snorts into their cat's sweet smelling hair and the cat meows again.  
  
"Don't get spit all over her! We just washed the cat!" Makoto takes the animal out of his hands and the kitty starts purring, rubbing it's head against Makoto's breasts. "She’s so cute!"  
  
"Sae-san," Akira calls. "About dinner. Are you sure you wanna go out? I can make stuff here too." Sae shrugs and fixes her hair over her shoulders.  
  
"I've been wanting to talk to you two about the future and check in on your situation. We may as well enjoy our time while we're at it." Akira stands and wraps an arm around Makoto while petting the kitty with his other hand.  
  
"Ok. We're ready whenever then." Sae nods and the two of them get ready to leave, making sure the cat stays only in Makoto and his room tonight while setting up the litter box and everything else. They all hop in Sae's car and it takes about thirty minutes to get there after traffic and what not. The restaurant looks pretty fancy and Akira is feeling totally out of place. He looks down at his clothes and hums before pinching Makoto's side.  
  
"Psst. Do I look ok in this?" Makoto leans against him and rubs his back.  
  
"You always look pretty put together. Were you worried this place is going to be snobby or something?" Akira shrugs. "We've come here a handful of times. It's not as high class as it looks. Promise." He feels less nervous after that. They order their dinners pretty much right away, and Akira offers just one more time if he can pay for Makoto and himself. Sae argues against it still, and Akira doesn’t want to be rude by pushing it again, so he sits with his hand subtly on Makoto’s lap.  
  
"Akira," Sae interrupts the silence with. "I confess to asking Makoto some of the details of what happened with your parents already, but would you be alright sharing with me as well?" The young man wrinkles his lip before scratching his head. 'Geez my hair is getting too long.' Anytime he touches it, his fingers sink almost knuckle deep.  
  
"Sure. It was kind of… awful, honestly. They didn't even show up on Sunday to say goodbye." Sae looks incredibly perturbed by that. "All I got was a note from Mom on the table. It--she was saying thanks for leaving. Seriously." Sae's eyes get bigger and Makoto’s narrow.  
  
"I just don't understand them," Makoto laments. She thoughtlessly picks at the table cloth and shakes her head fervently.  
  
"Hurts. That's for sure," Akira coughs, looking anywhere but the Niijimas. "I guess it's good they're letting me go. Now I get to focus on what matters, huh?" He makes sure to rub Makoto's leg under the table and she puts her hand over his in appreciation.  
  
"Good then," Sae says. "Because I have a gift you two would only enjoy with that sort of thought process." Makoto eyes her sister now.  
  
"You don't have to get us anything, Sis." Akira sits more upright and fixes his collar. Sae grows a lot more serious and reaches for her purse down between her feet. She digs around for half a second before pulling out a little box that's longer than a ring but narrower than a necklace package. She looks about ready to scold them before clearing her throat. "I'm trusting you two to make very adult, sincere, and future oriented decisions. If you don't, you can really put a damper on your long-term goals." Akira wants to grin at how heady that sounds but he suppresses it. He's more curious than anything. She looks down at the black box one more time before (very skittishly) handing it to Makoto. The younger Niijima holds it in her hands with an anxious frown before popping the lid.  
  
"Wait." Makoto and Akira both blink about seventy five times in a row trying to process the fact that two keys that most definitely are not to Sae's apartment are just sitting there in the box. "Whe-where does this…?" Makoto doesn't want to jump to conclusions but Akira knows she's freaking out inside. Sae smiles faintly before pulling up a picture on her phone. It shows a red door, room number 2-5, complete with a black mat in front.  
  
"Your new apartment." Makoto chokes on a happy whine and Akira thoroughly rubs her shoulder while he drowns Sae in thanks. "Don't worry about it," Sae tries to brush him off. "I paid for the whole first year already.”  
  
"How?! That must've been so much for you. Why did you do that?! He and I were ready to pay for--"  
  
"--Don't worry about it, I said." They’re both bickering now and Akira is totally not accustomed to this side of the two. They seem more like two young women having a petty spat than how he imagined them to be. He swallows loudly before interrupting them by stretching over the side of the table to touch Sae's hand and sit back down.  
  
"Thank you, Sae-san. You have no idea how much better I feel about everything knowing what I want most is going to happen even sooner." Sae looks surprised by his earnest voice and stern face. She stares at her hand he just touched before putting it in her lap.  
  
"You deserve it, Akira. You and my sister both." Makoto finally takes a breath and smiles at the gift, immediately slipping out her keychain to put one key on. Akira does the same, and they're both so over the moon they forget where they are and lean in for a kiss before the waitress starts barking at them that the food is ready. Why are older ladies such prudes? He wonders this with a glare in her direction before they all stuff their faces with the flavor bursting meal. When they get home, Sae hugs her sister first (to all of their surprise) and nods at Akira.  
  
"'Night, Sae-san." When her door clicks closed the two look at one another mischievously before launching. She smacks her lips and body into him so hard that he falls backward over the side of the couch with her. "Mmm." Makoto's skirt rides up her backside and he takes full advantage, gripping her flesh with both hands and pulling her in closer. She seems so into it until he starts moving his hips against her waist. "Let's do it right here," he murmurs. Makoto pulls back in alarm.  
  
"You're insane! She could come out at any second for water or-or a snack or--"  
  
"--Don't you think it'll feel good with a chance someone could see, though?" Makoto pushes on his chest to sit up and he pulls himself up with her, sucking the skin on her neck.  
  
"I feel like that's Joker talking."  
  
"And when did Queen ever argue with him, huh?" Makoto rolls her eyes and stares at him worriedly. "We can keep our clothes on, I'll just use my fingers on you." She shifts awkwardly and bites her lip. Of course that just spurs him on more and he bites that lip for her. Soon Akira’s hands trace up her thighs before pushing under her skirt to find her pretty soaked already. She makes a whine of embarrassment at his forwardness before he slides a finger past her underwear.  
  
" _Akira! _" She sounds more angry this time but he knows he's really close to getting her to crack if he just pushes in a littttttle more. His finger slips inside her and she moans aggravatedly before huffing. Makoto pulls off him right away though. "I told you to stop. Listen to me next time." She fixes her skirt and stomps away. Akira sits there, feeling thoroughly embarrassed as he stares at his hand that has a lot of her arousal already on it. Then a wave of guilt washes over him when she closes her door a lot harder than usual. 'Dammit. I really shouldn't have done it like that.' He goes over to the kitchen sink and cleans his hands before making his way to their room. Just as he reaches for the door, Makoto swings it open and brushes past him toward the restroom with her pajamas. He wants to ask if they can shower together but changes his mind when she doesn't say a word to him.  
  
"Crap," he groans. He sadly shuts the bedroom door before spotting the cat kicking around litter in the box they hid behind Makoto's headboard. Soon the kitty meows excitedly and hurries toward him, sounding heavy on the floorboards as she runs. The cat climbs up his legs and snuggles into his shoulder. He aww's under his breath and strokes her back. She feels like a thicker bunny. He sits on the bed and she settles on his lap for about ten minutes until the door opens abruptly. Makoto barely spares him a glance before she beckons for the cat to come to the edge of the bed for a kiss. The cat can’t deny her Mom and Makoto smiles a little bit again. Akira wants to comment but he feels like he should just keep quiet.  
  
'Yesterday we did it when Sae was here so I figured this wasn’t really any different. But it’s stupid when it’s out in the open, she’s right.' He gets up to dig through his suitcase and pulls out pajamas. Makoto doesn't really say anything as he walks out toward the bathroom, and by the time he does get back, she and the cat are laying in the bed with the lights off. Akira’s guilt is still weighing on him because he's never had any sort of argument with his fiancee before. He thought she didn't mind him being flirtatious either. He's not exactly sure how to approach the subject. Akira drags his feet as he heads toward the bed and tucks himself in. Makoto moves a little closer to the wall and Akira huffs.  
  
"What should we name her?" That's all Makoto says.  
  
"...Johanna?" Makoto raises a brow and nods.  
  
"I suppose I could go with that. Not a bad idea." Akira shifts, cautiously getting closer to Makoto so he can pet the cat who's purring like a motor boat on Makoto's stomach. "I thought cats who were wild aren't supposed to be all cuddly like this."  
  
"Guess we got good luck with our children," Akira offers, looking at Makoto fairly seriously. She strokes the cat in silence and Akira tightens up. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't think it would upset you so much. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. Please?" Makoto looks at him in the eyes again.  
  
"I don't like feeling pressured like that. Especially with someone I'm supposed to trust in those kinds of situations. I think it's fine if you fantasize about risky sex but we can't do that in real life. Especially not when my sister of all people could see us." Akira grits his teeth and shakes his head in understanding. "I'm not insecure enough to think all you want from me is sex, but it really doesn't feel good to have you try forcing it."  
  
"Ok. I won't do it again. I'm seriously sorry," he repeats quietly. Makoto makes a noise and puckers her lips at him. He leans in to kiss her goodnight and she lets him snuggle into her from the back while the cat moves to be up by Makoto's chest, pushing her butt into Makoto's nose.  
  
"Geez."  
  
The Morning:  
  
Akira wakes up feeling disoriented when little feet dig into his hip and then uses him to launch onto the ground. He put bowls of food and water out already and he could tell Johanna was slurping away. Clicking his phone on, he finds out there’s thirty minutes before Makoto usually wakes up. The full length of her body is pressed tightly against him, and if he moves even an inch his pelvis presses pleasurably into her backside. 'Shit.' He shuts his eyes tight and tries to will away the erection he's sporting, but it won't go away so easily. The covers usually on her shoulders are pushed down to her waist and her tight shirt is showing off the fact she didn't put a bra on for bed. Her nipples look hard through the thin material and Akira feels his entire body twitch. She makes a noise in her sleep that sounds more like a moan to him than anything, and now he wants so badly to rock into her so he can hear it again.  
  
But then he remembers last night and he deflates against his pillow. 'When did I turn into this kind of guy? I gotta snap out of it.' He lets himself press one hard kiss to the back of her head and then stealthily sneaks out of bed into the living room, bringing the cat with him. He has a good time just watching Johanna sprint around the new area while he starts brewing some coffee.  
  
"Hey." He turns around in surprise while he's pouring a cup of coffee and notices that Sae is already put together. It was hardly even six-thirty. "Since you're still a minor, you need an adult to register you for school. Let's go today. Hopefully you aren't too far behind already." He just thought about how he hasn't even told the other's he's back. 'Maybe it'll be a nice surprise if he just meets them out front in his uniform before class one day. Man, Ryuji would be yelling like crazy.'  
  
"Ok. What time?" Sae was too busy watching the cat roll around on the white carpet. "Sae-san?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh." She looks up at the ceiling before answering. "How about at nine? Classes will have started so no one will pester you. Plus they'll be more helpful in the office I'm sure." He's kind of happy about that because he's really set on just surprising them all now.  
  
"Alright. Thank you."  
  
"Mmm. Can I… have a cup of that?" Akira smiles and hands her a mug he already poured for her. "Thanks." She sips it while holding the mug between two hands as he and her watch Johanna bounce around the room. "How old is she?"  
  
"They're guessing three."  
  
"Mm. Good age to have learned a little bit without being too wild," Sae comments. Their silence carries on peacefully, and this is the first time he's noticed how relaxing sitting by her can be once you get to know her. She's intimidating all around, but in her own home, she really does seem to mellow out without undermining her authoritative gaze. 'She's pretty too,' he thinks timidly. Johanna meows and bumps her head against Sae's foot. It doesn't seem like Sae’s going to react, but when Johanna does it again, she sets her cup down on the counter and bends down to lift the cat onto her lap. She groans at the amount of cat fur she's already got stuck to her pants though.  
  
"I can grab a lint brush," he offers.  
  
"Hah. That's quite alright. My fault for wearing black when you now have a white cat I suppose." Sae's long fingers thread between the cat's hair, and Akira feels himself getting more sleepy at the soothing touch. "You know… you've really grown on me," she remarks softly.  
  
"Thank God," he laughs quietly. She gives him a look mixed between annoyance and humor.  
  
"Well what did you expect? You jumped into my sister's life and somehow got her to fall for you. I don't mean to be rude, but she surely knew all about you before you said one word to her. I'm surprised she let you in at all."  
  
"I was surprised too," he admits with a shrug.  
  
"Nevertheless, I'm glad she met you. Even if you all nearly gave me a heart attack over the course of a year…." He grins at her and she smiles back just faintly. "I can't believe you'll be my brother-in-law.”  
  
"How come, Sis?"  
  
"....Don't say that again," she threatens playfully. And then Makoto makes the two jump out of their skin when she steps on a creaky floorboard right behind them.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" She sounds like she already heard everything and Sae scolds her for not speaking up. "Alright alright. I'll be sure to remember you need alone time with my fiancé every once in a while too." Makoto scowls at her own words. "I couldn't have phrased that any stranger."  
  
"Ain't surprised," Akira mumbles, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey!" Akira and Sae grin at each other and Makoto just pouts harder. "Seriously this is so weird. I just never thought the day would come when I saw you chatting my boyfriend up on the couch. I love it."  
  
"Now we need to get Sae-san a boyfriend so you can do the same," Akira blurts. Makoto bites her tongue hard in worry. It still feels wrong to pry like that even if we are sisters. Sae shrugs it off unexpectedly.  
  
"Not that into men." Akira's eye twitches before he decides to dive into the deep end and ask,  
  
"Women?" Makoto chokes on her coffee she helped herself to and Sae shakes her head at her sister’s overreaction.  
  
"Makoto just relax. You're even stressing me out," Sae chides. Johanna jumps off of the woman to check on her mom. "And no. I prefer men only, I'm just not…" Sae trails off and raises a hand up before dropping it loudly in her lap. "Forget it." Akira wants to pat himself on the back for even getting that far. Sae stands up and addresses her sister again. "You should be leaving soon, right? I'm going to take him to Shujin for registration." Makoto gracefully finishes her mug and nods.  
  
"Oh! Akira! When are we going to tell our friends?"  
  
"I wanna just show up to school. I can't wait to see their faces," he chuckles.  
  
"Ugh, if you did that to me I would have been so upset."  
  
"I bet they'll just be happy I'm there."  
  
"Of course but--"  
  
"--I know what you meant," he cuts in quickly, already assuming she was overthinking it and worrying he thought she wouldn't have wanted him to be there in general. She backs down and picks up their baby, kissing her paws. "You look so cute holding a cat like that," he swoons. "Have you had pets before?"  
  
"Never," Sae answers, putting her laptop on the dining room table.  
  
"I'm glad to have one now, though," Makoto adds happily. Just as Makoto was leaving a few minutes later, Akira makes sure to hug her goodbye and hand her her shoulder bag. "Hey. We should start packing soon. Do you think if you have time you can pick up some moving boxes?" Akira nods and says his goodbyes.  
  
Eight Twenty-Seven:  
  
"Alright," Makoto says as she dusts off her hands. "We really wiped that out tonight. All that'll be left to do over the next few days is take apart some of the furniture."  
  
"Yep." Akira finishes labeling a box and stacks it with the rest. He didn't bother unpacking the few things he has here. "I start school tomorrow so I should probably call it a night. Kawakami-san saw me. She promised she wouldn't blab to the others." Makoto picks up Johanna and kisses her head before plopping down on the bed, looking over all her stuff packed away.  
  
"...Life is so unpredictable," Makoto says melancholily. "I thought I'd be just like my sister, following her footsteps exactly. And here I am, doing exactly what Dad did, and moving out before I'm even nineteen. AND with a boy." She watches Akira from the corner of her eye as he shifts a little closer to touch both her and their pet.  
  
"It all happens at once too. Sometimes I wonder if all this excitement will die down… And when it does, will we all still like each other? Will our friends be happy? Will WE be happy? I second guess it all every once in a while." Akira scratches the back of his head and huffs. "I… I kinda feel like less than I was before. As Joker. I feel like I'm different now." Akira's eyes narrow in confusion and he frowns deeply, digging his fingers in the sheets.  
  
"Akira, being Joker doesn't make you who you are. And… no one thought of you as just Joker or just Akira. You're you. That's all that we care about." Her words melt away the wall that was coming up inside of him, but he still has one doubt all the time. His lips quiver when he tries to say it so he purses them instead. "What is it?" She sets Johanna down and sits on the bed with her knees tucked under herself.  
  
"Are you really ok with me not being 'him' anymore? I mean, I'm just a boy now. When we met I had so much more of an aura, I feel like. Now I can hardly get a guy to back down on the train when he's yelling at some girl." Makoto gives him a long look before holding his face in her hands.  
  
"I don't live thinking about the past, Akira. All of that was important, and it changed who I am down to my heart, but it's not what I need. What I need is you. Just. You."  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reread this story so many times because I've been editing and editing it. I'm getting real nervous about the next three chapters after this because they seem a little sudden in hindsight depending on the kind of reader you are. There are lots of little conflicts that come up constantly in this fic and some may not even notice them. Yeah I dunno. I hope you guys take it well (but if you don't, I still have to have integrity for my own work and accept that this is what I wanted). Anyway, the worst is yet to come, hah.


	4. Shifting Tides

  
Eight Thirty-Two AM:  
  
“Holy--RYUJI?! COME HERE. Quick!” Ann is a whole block away and Ryuji is even further when she spots Akira like a hawk. A huge toothy grin hurts his face as he leans against the front gate of Shujin with his hands in his pockets. He had to admit, it felt good to be back. Ryuji was growling in annoyance as he ran behind Ann who was running faster than Akira’s ever seen her run. Her huge blue eyes are filling with happy tears and Akira braces himself for impact.  
  
“OOF!” She just about throws her body at him and screams into his ear.  
  
“HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?! ICAN’TEVENBELIEVEITOHMYGOSH!” He laughs as he hugs her back and soon Ryuji is knocking all three of them onto the ground. “Ow! Did you have to do that with me in the middle?! What the hell, Ryuji?!”  
  
“Shuddup! This is my best freakin’ friend! Get lost!” Ryuji’s on top of both Ann and Akira as the three of them squirm around on the hard concrete. Akira’s worried he may have busted the back of his skull when he landed because it hurt like a bi--  
  
“How am I supposed to get off when YOU are on top of ME?” Ann and Ryuji start bickering like cat and dog before a random teacher sees them all on the floor and starts shouting at them. They all get up and give half-ass apologies before Ann and Ryuji start yelling over each other again. “But seriously, Akira. How are you here? I thought your parents were keeping you in a school back home?” Ann’s swaying side to side, hugging her bag to her chest. He takes a minute just to admire both of his friends again. It feels like just yesterday they were all here at Shujin gathering on the roof and wreaking havoc. Nostalgia eats away at his heart.  
  
“Long story but my parents suck. I told ‘em about Makoto and they freaked out. I took off, and Makoto’s sister let me stay with them for a few days. Actually… Sae-san got us an apartment.”  
  
“Holy shit! How much ass did you kiss to make that happen?” Ryuji asks.  
  
“Who cares about that?” Ann cuts in, grabbing Akira’s shoulder. “Are you ok leaving your parents? Do you think they’ll come find you or something?” Akira shrugs limply and kicks his heel against the concrete.  
  
“Like I said. Long story. They don’t care too much.” Both Ann and Ryuji can tell it’s a sore subject so Ryuji thankfully changes topics. He nudges his best friend’s shoulder and leans in.  
  
“Ey. I bet Makoto did some nice cheering up for ya, huh?” He gives Akira a dirty smirk and the black haired teen shakes his head with a smile.  
  
“You’re not getting any details bud.”  
  
“Yeah I really don’t want to know,” Ann complains, gagging a little bit.  
  
“No fun,” Ryuji argues, raising his fist at Akira.  
  
Da-DING!  
  
“Ok. We gotta go,” Ann realizes. “Do you know what class you’re in?” They all start walking up the steps and Akira feels his heart racing a little. 'It all feels right again,' he thinks happily.  
  
“Yours Ann.” Ann jumps up in excitement and Ryuji mopes.  
  
“Bullshit,” the blonde boy mumbles, shoving his hands in his back pockets. Akira finds it amusing that Ryuji still walks up the steps like a crab on two legs. “Man I gotta transfer classes or something.”  
  
“It’s already been a month, so you can’t.”  
  
“Yeah I know, Ms. Boner Killer.” She punches him in the arm and Akira chuckles.  
  
“More like Ms. Boner Causer,” Akira mutters. Ryuji barks out a surprised laugh and Ann stares at Akira in horror.  
  
“No no no. Do NOT turn into a Ryuji. I SWEAR, I’ll tell Makoto right now!” As they turn the corner toward the student council room, Akira feels his chest swell melancholily. I’m really gonna miss seeing Makoto standing there.  
  
“Kurusu!” It’s Kawakami from behind the three. He bows his head in greeting and she walks straight toward him, obviously wanting to reach out and hug him, but stopping herself. Ann and Ryuji shoot each other weirded out looks. She’s wearing a bit tighter of clothing now and Akira wonders why. Maybe she met a guy or something. “I have a duty to tell you to behave… but as your favorite teacher,” she beams, “I’m also going to tell you to have fun this year. You’re only a third year once!”  
  
“Heh. Thanks.” She hums and a student down the hall starts calling for her. “I’ll see you later, sensei.”  
  
“Definitely.” The three friends make it to their respective classes and the second Akira sits down, all heads turn towards him and Ann.  
  
“Oh great,” Akira huffs, pretending to ignore the stares.  
  
“He looks hotter,” some girl whispers. Akira wants to laugh.  
  
“Dude I wonder if he’s still a dick.”  
  
“He screws the student council prez, right? Er--ex prez.”  
  
“Maybe he’ll be the next president,” another girl comments. Akira raises his head at that. ' _Me _being student council president? That… doesn't sound too bad actually.' Class is just about to start but he psst’s at Ann who’s sitting next to him this time around.  
  
“Do you think you’d join the student council with me?” Ann raises a brow before wincing.  
  
“I dunno if I’m really cut out for that,” she answers honestly. “I mean, I’m busy with modeling so I’m not sure how often I’d even make it.”  
  
“True, true.” He mulls over it in his mind and taps his pen against the desk. “But maybe it’d be cool?”  
  
“If you’re thinking about it, go for it. I bet you’d pull it off easily.” She smiles at him encouragingly and he nods in thought.  
  
“To your seats!” The teacher’s already barking at them and class just began. 'Nice start,' Akira thinks with a roll of his eyes. 'But I guess I wouldn’t have it any other way.'  
  
After School:  
  
The second class ends, Ann grabs Akira by the collar and drags him out of the room. She had been texting straight through the last half-hour of class and now he gets why.  
  
“Dude, Ann we gotta hit the train quick or--”  
  
“I know, Ryuji, that's why I’m pulling this slowpoke along!” Ryuji smirks at Akira and thoroughly enjoys watching their big bad leader being strung along like a rag doll.  
  
“Ya know, for such long legs you sure are slackin’,” Ryuji comments playfully. “I mean if ya don’t pick up the pace we won’t make it in time to--” Anna whacks him with her bag and he yelps, hopping in the air. “Why the hell did you have to spank my ass?!” Akira laughs and Ann starts shouting at Ryuji again.  
  
“You guys,” Akira chuckles, shaking his head. He hasn’t smiled this much in days.  
  
Forty Minutes Later:  
  
“HA HAAA! Chinatown, ba-by!” Ryuji shuffles around the group of friends and Akira attempts to trip him, almost succeeding. “Ass.”  
  
“Oooooh, so many knock-offs to choose from,” Futaba gleams, smacking her hands together. “Oh what to buy, what to buy.”  
  
“Our leader has returned and all you can think about is what to buy yourself?” Yusuke puts his hand against his face and gazes on, unimpressed.  
“Nevermind her, Akira. I will gladly buy you some Chinese candy.”  
  
“Thanks Yusuke.”  
  
“Hey! I have a gift for him but he’s gotta come to my house to get it,” Futaba says.  
  
“What is it?” Ryuji has a dirty grin on his face and everyone’s preparing for the worst. “Your virginity?”  
  
“UGH! He’s like my brother, you animal!”  
  
“Tasteless,” Haru chides, bumping her elbow into Akira’s.  
  
“For real,” Akira agrees with a disapproving look. The group of them (besides Makoto who’s coming shortly) walk through the semi-crowded cobblestone streets, stopping every now and then to taste test sweets. The smell of duck and incense is kind of sickening after a while though, so the bunch of them decide to get out of the businessy section and head toward the water.  
  
“Alright. Makoto already said to meet her here,” Ann tells the others.  
  
“Makoto planned something?” Akira had no idea.  
  
“Doesn’t she always?” Ryuji has a point. A loud engine gets their attention and they all look over the bridge railing and down into the wide lake that people in different kinds of boats are riding around in. Makoto was waving at them with one hand as she drove a boat into the dock nearby.  
  
“Wow Mako-chan has really outdone herself this time,” Haru states in awe.  
  
“Talk about a show off,” Ryuji whines. They all hurry over to the dock and Makoto turns off the engine while they hop on one by one. It was a pretty big, sky blue boat with specks of gold. “Man, you drive cars, motorcycles, and now boats?”  
  
“Incredibly capable as always,” Yusuke smoothly adds, ducking his head. Akira sits in the passenger seat right next to the driver’s chair and rubs her thigh.  
  
“I had been planning this for a while,” Makoto admits. “I figured if we cruised on the water it would really get your mind off of everything back home.”  
  
“This’ll be fun Makoto. I appreciate it.” He kisses her cheek before she turns the engine key again. The boat roars before she slowly takes off and starts gaining speed. The whole crowd ooh’s and aww’s as the sunlight reflects off the water, and the further they go, the less boat traffic they have, and soon it feels like it’s just them. Makoto lets the boat come to a halt and she and Akira turn around to look at their friends again.  
  
“This is actually kinda relaxin’,” Ryuji admits, throwing his hands behind his head. Ann’s sitting next to him and she crosses her legs and looks up at the pale sky painted with pinks and yellows.  
  
“Akira,” Yusuke calls, sitting nearest to him. “Will you truly be ok without your parents giving you their support?” All of the friends go quiet and Akira’s face grows more serious. He puts his arm up on the backrest of his seat he’s straddling.  
  
“...I’m starting to realize they never really did much for me. I mean, where were they last year, right?” Yusuke nods sympathetically and Haru watches Akira with a sad look in her eyes. “Besides,” he addresses the whole group now, making pointed eye contact. “I can trust all of you here right now more than any scumbag adult, right?”  
  
“Ain’t that the truth,” Ryuji declares proudly, reaching over Ann and Yosuke to fist bump his best friend. They all give each other a minute to move on before Futaba jumps in.  
  
“Guys, guys. How about we do some sort of cute bonding thing. Like truth or dare!”  
  
“I feel like this is a bad idea seeing as how we have a gremlin in the crowd with us.” Ann looks directly at the other blonde and he waves her off with a smirk. Haru laughs and turns to Makoto who she’s sitting nearest.  
  
“What do you think, Mako-chan?”  
  
“I don’t see any issues with it. Who’s starting?”  
  
“ME!” Both Futaba and Ryuji shout it at the same time before bickering. Ann drops her head into her hands and demands that she just take over.  
  
“Fine,” Futaba groans, holding her head up with a fist. “Ask me something first though!”  
  
“Alright,” Ann sings, clearly thinking hard when she starts spinning one pigtail around with her finger. “Got it! Out of all of us here, who do you think will be the most successful?”  
  
“That’s lame and like… adult,” Ryuji complains. Ann gives him a dirty warning look and he backs down.  
  
“Easy. Haru.” Haru looks surprised and Futaba calls her out again. “Oh don’t give me that. You come by Sojiro’s shop everyday and bring like two new recipes! You were born for it. AND you have a sweet personality; you’d be the best store owner ever.”  
  
“I find truth in that,” Yusuke agrees.  
  
“Alright alright, my turn to ask something,” Ryuji interjects, not even letting Haru say anything back. Akira kind of finds it hilarious. “Makoto. Truth or dare?”  
  
“You really want to ask me something?” She points at her own chest and blinks at him.  
  
“I’m even more scared now,” Ann says glumly. Akira bites his tongue and expects the worst.  
  
“Just--truth or dare, dammit!” Makoto drops her hand and softly says,  
  
“Dare.”  
  
“OOOOOH!” Ryuji and Futaba both get a little more riled up while everyone else shrinks in their seats. “Alright. I dare you to take a dip in the lake.”  
  
“....”  
  
“Bra and underwear only.”  
  
“Wha--No!”  
  
“Oh come on! What if all the other girls joined?!” Ryuji’s just about pleading and Akira is pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
“I find it would only be fair if all seven of us did it,” Yusuke says flatly. Ryuji perks up.  
  
“That’s still ridiculous,” Makoto squeaks. “There are people everywhere. Why would you want them to see you half naked?”  
  
“We’ll be underwater, genius! Who’s gonna know it ain’t a swimsuit?”  
  
“But when we put our clothes on they’ll be drenched,” Ann reasons.  
  
“Then leave ‘em off for a while longer. Who cares?”  
  
“Um. Me,” Futaba barks. Ryuji slouches in his seat and gives up. “Let me pick someone now. Hmmm.” Futaba puts her finger up to her chin and chuckles maniacally.  
  
“That’s never good,” Yusuke worries.  
  
“Can it, Inari.” Futaba stares a hole through Akira before gazing at Haru. “Hey, truth or dare, Haru.”  
  
“Truth.”  
  
“Alright. Have you ever liked someone here?”  
  
“Yes,” she answers quickly, fixing her skirt over her knee.  
  
“Who?” Ryuji asks.  
  
“...You already had your turn,” Haru points out.  
  
“Who?” Yusuke asks this time, and Haru gets a little red.  
  
“Well… Akira-kun.”  
  
“Figures,” Ryuji mopes, crossing his arms. Ann bites her lip and looks around, obviously dodging eye contact.  
  
“...Got something to add?” Futaba looks knowingly at Ann.  
  
“Welllllll. Are group dares or truths a thing?”  
  
“Why not?” Akira asks with a shrug.  
  
“Then I have a group truth thingie.” She sits closer to the edge of her seat and clicks her tongue. “Raise your hand if you HAVEN’T liked our leader before.” Makoto coughs and worries her brow while Akira drops his head in honest embarrassment. The only ones who raise their hands are Ryuji and Futaba.  
  
“WHAT?! Yusuke you said ya weren’t--”  
  
“--I’m not but have you seen him?” Futaba bursts out laughing and Ryuji gags obnoxiously.  
  
“...Why am I not surprised,” Makoto blandly states.  
  
“Hey don’t be jealous,” Ann exclaims. “We clearly didn’t make the cut.”  
  
“Enough flattery,” Akira jumps in skittishly. “My turn.” Everyone straightens up and looks at him expectantly. “Ryuji. Truth or da--actually. I’m not giving you a choice. Truth.”  
  
“What the fu-”  
  
“--I know you got a crush on at least one girl here. So which one is it?”  
  
“Hahhhhh,” Ann covers her mouth and enthusiastically waits for an answer.  
  
“This is some shit. Ya coulda asked me that when we were alone,” Ryuji protests under his breath. He crosses his arms and presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth. “I mean, Ann’s hot, but then I got to know her so that’s dead.”  
  
“Gee thanks for saying that again.”  
  
“Haru’s too nice for me. Which ain’t a bad thing but ehhh I’d feel like a jerk all the time. Oh and Futaba’s too young for me.”  
  
“Wh--we’re two years apart,” she states, bored.  
  
“Eh.” He looks at Makoto and then Akira before hanging his head. “Well uh. Ya see. I thought Makoto was the most stuck up girl in the world before I got to know her n’ all that n’ she’s actually pretty cool. Y-yeah.” He bashfully rubs the back of his neck and Ann looks at him, totally confused.  
  
“So you… like Makoto?”  
  
“Well, uh. Yeah I guess, whatever.”  
  
“I KNEW IT!” Akira jumps out of his seat and everyone stares at him, totally taken aback. “That’s why you always avoid talking about her! Come ‘ere!” Makoto makes a worried noise and Ryuji flies out of the boat into the water.  
  
SP-DOOSH!  
  
“SHIT! IT’S LIKE ICE!” Ryuji starts flailing around like a fish on land and Futaba and Yusuke chuckle to themselves while Haru watches worriedly and Ann shouts insults at him. Akira huffs and glares at Ryuji with a hand on his hip. “Dude YOU asked, ok?! It’s not like it’d ever happen--PLEASEDON’THURTME!”  
  
Seven Forty PM; the Same Night:  
  
“I still can’t believe that even that Inari likes or liked you,” Futaba mentions again, smiling foolishly. “HEH. And that block head likes Makoto. HAH! Too good.”  
  
“Don’t remind me,” Akira sighs, shaking his head. He was waiting outside of a bookstore with Futaba that Makoto went into. Chinatown was getting more lively as the night went on, so everyone else went home. Oh, and Ryuji was totally soaked the whole train ride back and he was beyond pissed off about the whole thing. The two of them find a backless bench nearby and sit down, watching the people go by. “Nice job today, Futaba. You don’t look bothered by the crowd at all.”  
  
“I am. Just a little bit,” she admits. She leans in a little closer to him then. “But it helps that you're back, here with me again.” He smiles softly at her and she gives him one right back. “I’ve been wondering. What do you think you’re going to do after high school? It must be kinda stressful seeing Makoto building up to be a badass law enforcer and then have her sister being all THAT.” Akira nods in understanding and rubs his nose.  
  
“It can be. I wanted to get into politics, but I’m rethinking it now. I don’t really wanna deal with all the BS behind the scenes. I had enough injustice in my life, you know?”  
  
“Totally,” she agrees, rocking her knees from side to side.  
  
“Besides, Sojiro’s gonna wanna retire soon. And maybe Leblanc can be rivals with whatever chain Haru opens up.”  
  
“Yeah! Become my sensei and teach me the ways of your coffee and curry!” Akira flicks at her forehead and she yelps before wailing at him with her fists. They mess around until Makoto comes back and breaks it up.  
  
“Should we be going?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m ready,” Akira agrees, standing up with Futaba on his arm.  
  
“Let’s dip.” They all head toward the train before Futaba has to jump on a different line. “Make sure you come visit Sojiro soon. I think he’s lonely again.”  
  
“Yeah but he’ll never admit it.” Futaba smirks at Akira before waving at him and Makoto and parting ways. On the ride home, the two are quiet, watching the other people around them. While they walk back to Sae’s apartment, Akira bumps his hand into hers so she can take it herself. When she does, he grins like an idiot. After they get inside, they play with Johanna for way too long until they realize how late it is, and they haven’t even showered.  
  
“Ya know… we could just take one together,” Akira hints, pinching Makoto’s backside as she bends over into what’s left of her pajama drawer. Makoto’s cheeks redden and she nervously sniffs.  
  
“D-don’t you think Sis would notice?”  
  
“I mean, even if she did I don’t think she’d say anything.” Makoto wearily looks off to the side and Akira quickly corrects himself. “We don’t have to. You did more than enough to make me feel good today, trust me.” He hugs her and kisses her cheek, meaning for it to be once but never stopping until she breathes out an,  
  
“Ok. Let’s do it.” He pulls back with wide eyes. “Don’t give me that. I’m not a total prude.”  
  
"No, I--Hell yeah.” He pushes them into the bathroom and starts whipping his clothes off and starting the water.  
  
“Just remember this is only a shower, ok?”  
  
“Totally. So I get to clean you off, right?” Makoto bites her lip and keeps her eyes up toward the ceiling while she undresses.  
  
“I don’t mean to sound ridiculous, but I have a feeling if you clean me off you’re just going to make me feel dirtier.” Akira’s thoroughly amused by that. He hops in first and lets Makoto stand in front of him so she can clean herself first. He’s surprised that he kept his word and didn’t touch her once. Buttttt the second they get back to their room that reverie is dead. His penis is already buried between her thighs and he’s crying into her neck.  
  
“Fuck,” he moans, out of breath after the thirty minutes they’ve been doing this. He’s stoked they’ve both been lasting longer. “I’m so addicted to you.” His thrusts are deep and slow, and her legs are tightly wrapped around his back, locking him in. He loves watching her throat bob as she swallows down her loud moans and tilts her head backward into the firm pillow. Her breasts continue to rise and fall, pressing into his chest every now and then as her breathing becomes erratic. She’s trying so hard to be quiet that she’s shaking. “I just want you to scream for me,” he admits, feeling his own words excite him further. Akira’s really pounding her now and she jerks up with every thrust.  
  
“M-me too.” He hits something that sets off sparks in her abdomen and she latches onto his shoulders. “F-mmm! I c-CAN’t believe HOw gooD this feels,” she pants, digging her nails into his skin. A flood of heat warms up his face and he tucks his arms under her back before leaning his chest against hers. He can feel her heartbeat against his muscle and he loves it.  
  
“I love you,” he breathes into her ear, watching her shiver. She kisses the side of his face and whines before repeating it back to him. His testicles start throbbing and his stomach tightens. He’s gonna finish at any second. “H-how cl-close?”  
  
“There!” She muffles her gorgeous moans with his shoulder and his eyes roll into the back of his head. He uses all of his strength and adrenalin to hold her against him and lift her up so she’s sitting on his waist and he’s on his knees, pushing up into her as they both explode from the inside out. It feels like he ejaculates three times worth of semen before he’s completely spent and sore. Makoto gets off him weakly and he plops onto his back near the wall. She helpfully removes his condom and hands him a wipe. They don’t bother getting clothes on since they know the door’s locked, and she rests her head on his chest, shutting her eyes and putting her hand over his heart. “Baby?”  
  
“Yeah,” he answers groggily, rubbing her arm. She looks up at him, only able to see the underside of his jaw.  
  
“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”  
  
“I feel like I’ve been searching for you my whole life,” he remarks. She feels light and at peace by his words. He always did that to her at times like these. “I,” he yawns, “I can’t wait to spend forever with you.” He passes out right after that, and Makoto feels like she’s flying. 'Still… I can’t help but worry a little regarding how almost all of our friends have crushes on him. Geez. I suppose it’s a testament to how ideal of a boyfriend I’ve caught myself, but I feel a little bad for the others.' She shifts her hips slightly back and forth, feeling a dull ache from what they just finished doing. 'It was well worth it.' Then her phone buzzes, and she squints at the bright screen.  
  
“Mako-chan,” Haru types out. “I‘ve been hesitant to bring this up, since it isn’t really my place. But as your friend, I must tell you something I’ve noticed about Akira and Ann.” Makoto raises a brow and sits up. Akira groans next to her, trying to pull her back down in his sleepy state. She allows it, resting her chin on his chest and reading the message again.  
  
“Is it something bad?”  
  
“Well,” Haru writes, just causing Makoto to tense up even more. “Lately it seems like Ann’s been pulling away from you.” It’s true. Makoto thinks it’s probably been three months since Ann asked her to hang out alone. “And now that Akira has returned, even when she and I are together, he’s all she talks about. I hope to be incorrect, but I have a strong reason to believe her feelings are much deeper than she lets on.” Makoto rereads it three times, rubbing her temples.  
  
“There’s nothing I can really do if that’s the case,” she replies calmly. “Unfortunately, it is what it is. I just have to trust him not to be keeping secrets from me.” Haru writes something and then erases it three times.  
  
“I’m sorry as well, Mako.” Haru takes another few seconds to finish her thoughts. “I have some feelings for him as well.” Makoto sighs, long and loud, and Akira’s eyes flutter open without her noticing. Immediately he can tell his fiancee is tense, and it’s unusual for her to even be on her phone this late. “I can’t really keep it a secret, especially after our outing. Just know you come first in this scenario; you’re certainly one of the best friends I’ve ever had.”  
  
“It’s alright.” That’s all Makoto can offer right now. She shuts her phone off and drops it down on her bedside table next to an old Buchimaru-kun plush. Facing the direction of the rest of the room, she has yet to notice Akira who nearly makes her jump out of her skin when he speaks up.  
  
“...You ok?” She huffs a little, fixing her hair behind her ear.  
  
“Fine.” Akira hisses at that. “I just… don’t wish to talk about it right now. Goodnight.” She squeezes her eyes shut, tightening her fist under the blankets. Akira swallows and uses his elbow to sit up, looking down at the side of Makoto’s face. Taking a chance, he starts rubbing her lower back. She doesn’t respond to it, but she doesn’t pull away.  
  
….  
  
“I feel like you aren't telling me something." His whole body freezes, and angry goosebumps cover his skin. What she said reminds him far too much of Christmas last year. God. How he hated that memory….  
  
"Nothing I can think of," he answers, semi-honest. Makoto opens her eyes and looks out into the dark room.  
  
"What a bullshit answer," she spits, gritting her teeth. Akira’s thinking, 'is this level of anxiety equivalent to walking to the plank?'  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't think of anything in particular, Makoto. Did… someone say something about me?" Makoto looks at him from the corner of her eye. 'He's not acting guilty… I should drop.'  
  
"No. Just let me rest for now. I'll talk to you about it some other time, ok?" Akira doesn't say anything, but he seems peeved at the idea of leaving things like this. 'I have nothing to suspect. I can't allow myself to act irrationally.' She falls asleep an hour later.  
__


	5. Close Call

  
Lunch Time:  
  
Ann and Akira are up on the roof, eating curry he packed up for them. Call him shady but he didn’t make any for Ryuji in light of yesterday. 'It’s not that I’m jealous or mad about him being into Makoto. It’s just questionable as to why he always asked if she’s ‘the ONE’ for me in hindsight.' Ann’s sitting up on a desk with her legs crossed, and the wind continuously tries to make her eat her own hair.  
  
“Ughhhh. I wear my hair up so this DOESN’T happen,” she complains. He grins and sits on the same desk as her, with his shoulder against her back.  
  
“Here. I’ll block the wind.”  
  
“Sweetie,” she coos, pinching his cheeks and making him groan. As she swallows another bite, finally at peace, she gets a text buzzing her thigh. “Oh it’s Shiho! She’s on break too. Hey, do you want to talk to her really quick?” Akira sets down his empty container and nods. “Cool.” Ann taps away and brings the phone up to her ear. Shiho seems to answer immediately. “Hey! Guess who’s with me?”  
  
“Your boyfriend?” Akira chuckles at that while Ann sighs.  
  
“He’s notttt. But yes. Akira’s here.”  
  
“Seriously?! He’s back at Shujin?” Shiho sounds genuinely excited about that and Akira picks at his pants. She was the first person who was nice to me at school after all. “Lucky for you,” Shiho remarks playfully.  
  
“Ok can you stop teasing me,” Ann demands, dropping her head. “He wants to talk to you actually.”  
  
“Oh. Alright.” Ann hands her friend the phone blindly and Akira grins as he greets Shiho. “Hey there. I’m going to have another reason to come visit Ann again with you there. It feels like it’s been forever.” Akira hums in agreement and rubs his arm that’s a little sore from holding his body up over Makoto’s last night. 'Last night,' he thinks to himself with a bittersweet grin. 'Makoto took off this morning without even kissing me.' To say he's feeling a little bummed out right now is an understatement. 'I don't even know what I did.'  
  
“Maybe you can come by Leblanc in Yogen-Jaya and I can make a bunch of food and coffee." He can use the distraction after all. Then it hits him. Ann’s Birthday is next week. He swings his feet back and forth before asking for Shiho’s number and typing it into his own phone. “I’ll text you later. I have an idea for something.” Ann eyes him suspiciously and he wishes Shiho well before giving it to Ann again. The girls only talk for another minute before the blonde hangs up.  
  
“Thanks for talking to her. I can tell she felt better hearing your voice.” Akira nods and immediately notices the downtrodden look on Ann’s face. He knocks his elbow into her back and she turns toward him. Their thighs are pretty much pressed right up against each other on this small desk. They don’t pull apart though. It feels kind of good.  
  
“Has she been seeing a therapist again?” Ann’s shoulders drop and she rubs her knee.  
  
“Her parents can’t really afford it right now, so I’m helping her. I can only pay for one trip a month, so I’m not sure how helpful that is.”  
  
“Does she have a job?”  
  
“No she’s back in sports,” Ann says, smiling a little. “I’m happy she is. Volleyball really was her favorite thing in the whole world. Oh and it’s a girl coach this time. She felt really relieved about that.” Akira pats Ann’s back before dropping his hand back on the desk and leaning on his palm.  
  
“I’m sure that was helpful.” Ann licks her lips before they twitch and Akira tries urging her to say what’s on her mind.  
  
“I know this is kind of inappropriate, and we’ve never really talked about this kind of stuff before but um. I trust you.” She smiles wearily at him and covers her face right then, knowing she’s as red as a tomato. Akira gently pulls on her wrists. “D-don’t look at me like that or else I can’t say the thing I want to say,” she mumbles. Akira scoots away a little and takes off his glasses, holding them in his lap.  
  
“Can’t see a thing up close,” he tells her, nodding. He hears her inhale sharply before she shifts.  
  
“S-Shiho has been telling me for a while that she can’t um, m-masturbate because of what happened with Kamoshida. And I um. I haven’t been able to tell her that I’m the s-same way.” He can tell Ann is holding her head in one hand, deflating little by little. “I feel kind of guilty that I haven’t said it because I don’t want her to think she’s a freak for not… wanting _that _.” Ann whines deep in her throat before straightening up and taking Akira’s glasses from him just to shove them back on his face. He’s greeted by her eyes shining and her cheeks painted, and he’s almost taken aback by how insecure she looks again.  
  
“Ann,” he breathes, fighting himself so he doesn’t just reach out and touch her. After another second of debating it, he gives in and holds her arm. She responds to the touch and leans into his side again.  
  
“I… kind of feel guilty for a lot of things. Even still. Which just makes me feel like a total idiot for wasting your time so often last year.”  
  
“Don’t worry about that,” he insists, gripping her arm a little tighter.  
  
“Akira,” she states thankfully, looking at him with their faces close. “This. I feel guilty about this.” He gives her a confused look, clearly trying to piece it together. She sniffs before turning her head away. “Us. Well, me. Makoto is one of my best friends and… I feel like a total homewrecker right now,” she hurriedly spits. “After yesterday you kind of already know that I liked you but. But it isn’t LIKED, it’s more of a LIKE. As in right now. Still.” Her shoulders slump and she moves away from him again, this time standing up. “Seeing you sometimes is way more difficult than I thought it’d be. I try so so soooo hard to just forget about it and fall for someone else but, there’s no one like you. I promise I’ll move on someday but it’s SO hard to. Being around Makoto is so awkward now and I feel like shit about it. I really like her and sometimes I miss talking to her and asking for advice but I obviously can’t do that when it’s her freakin’ fiance I’m ga ga over.”  
  
“Ga ga,” Akira chuckles.  
  
“Oh shut up,” Ann mocks, stomping on his foot teasingly. They chuckle at each other and Ann drops her eyes after a second.  
  
“So…? Can we still be friends?” Akira stands up and puts a hand in his pocket.  
  
“Of course, Ann. Stuff like that doesn’t matter as long as you don’t actively try to get between Makoto and I.”  
  
“I would never,” Ann promises, hugging herself. A sharp breeze sweeps by and they both shiver.  
  
“I believe you. Now let’s head in.” He starts packing up the food containers and Ann holds the door for him. As they walk down the stairs Akira starts thinking to himself. 'So two of my closest friends have a thing for either me or Makoto. Being a teeanger is so dramatic.' He checks Ann out from the corner of his eye and hums. 'I can’t pretend she isn’t beautiful though. I totally would have gone for it if Makoto was never in the picture.' His heart beats a little faster thinking about all the things that he and Ann could have done together and he shakes his head. 'None of that.' He clears his throat, sensing she’s still feeling a little awkward as they step into the classroom. “Do you want to come over to Sae-san’s place? She won’t be home and I can make dinner for the three of us.” Ann looks a little mixed up so he doesn’t push it.  
  
“Maybe another time?”  
  
“Then how about we just hang out for a little after school?” Ann eyes him suspiciously as they both sink into the chairs.  
  
“Why are you trying to be with me even longer? You’re supposed to be pulling away, you weirdo.” Akira shrugs before talking again.  
  
“Like I said, it doesn’t bother me. And what you said about not being able to…” He trails off and she looks a little embarrassed. “I kinda want to ask you something about that.”  
  
“Um. Alright?” The next half of the day passes by way too slowly.  
  
The second the bell rings Ryuji finds them outside of the classroom and starts talking way too loudly. Both Ann and Akira tell him repeatedly to quiet down before Kawakami yells at him and he finally relents. Of course, when Akira just wants to be at peace, Mishima spots him for the first time and freaks out in the middle of the hall. After five minutes of Mishima going on and on about Phantom Thief this and that, Ryuji does his best friend a solid and sticks around Mishima so Akira can escape with Ann. They sigh in relief the second they step into the train.  
  
“That guy,” Akira huffs, putting a hand on his hip.  
  
“He’s probably the only person I ever see you get annoyed with,” Ann admits, unbuttoning her blazer. “Anyways, where are we heading?”  
  
“The park is pretty quiet.” Ann nods in agreement and off they go. Once they arrive they walk slowly to their old spot and sit on the low red fence with their bags at their feet. “It feels good to be back.” Akira breathes in the air and picks up on the flowers still in season as well as the grass that had been cut recently. In some ways it reminds him of home. “So. Is it the touch that bothers you, or is it your thoughts?”  
  
“You mean when I’m…?” Akira explains better and Ann tips her head to one side. “To be honest, I don’t really know. It’s both I guess. Which is kind of stupid because I’m not the one he touched,” she realizes bitterly.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. He actively tried to get with you.” Akira balls up his fist and exhales loudly.  
  
“Everytime I try to do it, I hear his voice for a second and I’m immediately pulled out of it.” She closes her legs tighter together. “I’ve never actually even kissed or gotten close to being intimate with a boy. And it’s kind of making me worry for the future. Am I always going to be screwed up like this?” She tugs at one pigtail and closes her eyes.  
  
“Ann. You’re not screwed up at all.” He stands up in front of her and gets her attention back on him. “Before Makoto and I went all the way, she was horrified, and me too honestly. I was more worried that she’d realize I wasn’t the one for her. Cuz, maybe I’m just a hopeless romantic but I think the person you sleep with should be perfect for you.”  
  
“Me too,” Ann confesses quietly.  
  
“Yeah and Makoto was really uncomfortable with the idea of sex. She made that pretty clear early on when we started getting more physical. Sae-san was always really awkward for her to be around and she never got to see her parents have a healthy relationship. I think she had a lot of questions about love in general, but especially sex. She’ll probably kill me if she finds out I told you this but she came to me with a similar issue to yours. Except it wasn’t trauma related.” Ann widens her eyes a little, feeling a little bad for getting all this extra information on her friend without asking.  
  
“She couldn’t do it by herself?”  
  
“No.” Akira rubs the back of his neck as he admits that, “I can’t do for you what I did for her exactly but when she was in the mood I called her for a minute or two before she started. She just thought about my voice or things I was saying. B-but of course after a while she asked me to stay on when she… yeah.”  
  
“Oooooh. Go Makoto!” They snicker playfully and it’s a nice moment of levity before Akira speaks up again.  
  
“So maybe if you listen to music or watch a video or something, it’ll distract you from it.” Ann presses a finger against her chin.  
  
“I haven't really tried that,” she states. “I don’t watch videos or anything I usually just read.” It still feels a little wrong for her to even be saying all this but she pushes through. If Akira was taking it seriously, so could she. “I think that might actually help, Akira. So. Thanks.” She chuckles after. “Gosh when don’t you help me out?” He laughs it off and bumps his foot into hers.  
  
“No worries. That’s what your second best friend should do, right?” Ann smiles, knowing he means Shiho is still her number one.  
  
“That is true. You’ve gotta earn your keep after all.” They joke around for another hour before heading home.  
  
The Niijima Apartment:  
  
When he kicks his shoes off he’s greeted by Johanna meowing at him and a bunch of banging in one of the bedrooms. He carries his shoulder bag by the straps and peels off his blazer as he trudges forward. Today had been a weird day for him and he’s still swimming in his own thoughts. 'Ann really is awesome. But I don’t have any right to be thinking about another girl when Makoto is just so perfect for me. I guess it’s innocent but I still feel bad.' He quickly understands that the noise is from Makoto’s room and he spots the sisters taking apart the bookshelves. Akira drops his stuff and immediately holds up the top piece that may fall over at any second when the last screw is undone.  
  
“Hi,” Makoto greets, busy unscrewing something on one side while Sae is on the other. “You’re home late. We already ate.”  
  
“No big deal,” he claims, tensing his muscles to hold the wood up higher so Sae can pull the base out from under him.  
  
“Alright. Done with that one,” Sae reports, looking at the other two. Akira sets the wood down where Sae points and he’s impressed by the amount of work the two women have already gotten done. Just as Sae was about to start on the next one, her phone goes off and she has to excuse herself. Akira takes the time to curl up against the side of the bed on the floor and stretch his arms over his head. Makoto puts a few more things in boxes before joining him with a knee tucked up to her chest.  
  
“Just think about it,” Makoto dreamily starts. “This Sunday we’ll be starting our lives together officially.” Any doubt Akira may have had about him and her melts away, and she pulls him into a tender kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and keeps him close afterwards.  
  
“Kiss me more,” he orders, breath tickling her wet lips. Makoto pulls him in by the neck and they kiss harder this time. He loves the heat of her mouth when his tongue presses against hers, and he loves the way she presses her chest against him when he touches her backside. Makoto somehow intertwines their legs while they’re sitting upright and straddles his thigh, stopping when she feels herself getting way too excited. They have stuff they need to do tonight. Like homework. Makoto willfully breaks the mood by bringing that up. “Fine fine. You’re right. My teacher has a freakin’ vendetta against me though. I know it.”  
  
“Who is it?” Makoto pets his head and kisses his nose.  
  
“Aihara-sensei.”  
  
“Ooof, she was my homeroom teacher as well. I grew on her though.”  
  
“‘Course you did. Everyone liked you at school.”  
  
“Yeah everyone but the students,” Makoto verifies. Akira shakes his head and holds her hand against his chest.  
  
“You wouldn’t have been voted president if that was true.” He had a point. “Ya know, I’ve been thinking about running.” He snickers under his breath. “Imagine the guy everyone snips at turning around and asking him for help.”  
  
“I actually think you’d be really good at it, Akira.” He nonchalantly agrees, running his thumb over her knuckles. “Go for it. Never hurts to try. And you are pretty well known. People might vote you in for that alone, not realizing how capable you are.”  
  
“Alright. I will.”  
  
As time goes by throughout the night, Makoto continues to treat him as normally as she can, but the whole time she has an itch in the back of her mind. 'I can't necessarily explain it… I just have this feeling in my stomach that something is going to happen soon. It's so ridiculous. Maybe I'm being too much.' She shrugs it off after a while.  
  
The Next Day at School:  
  
“Are you really running for student council president?” A group of girls bombard him the second he steps into the classroom after lunch. He literally just told one of the teachers he was going to run and word already spread. That better not have been you, Mishima! He swears that guy is scarily quick sometimes. The girls are still looking at him expectantly so he answers honestly.  
  
“I am.”  
  
“OOOOOH! Finally a cute boy will be running! It’s always just girls.” Akira snorts and gets to his seat. Ann looks more uppity than usual.  
  
“Heeeeey,” she greets, waving at him and swinging her feet back and forth. Akira wants to laugh at the irony of her shining so brightly on a horribly rainy day. Then it clicks for him.  
  
“Someone busted a nut last night,” he whispers.  
  
“More like two or three.” They both laugh, full on, with unattractive dribbles of spit spritzing their desks. 'Annnd he doesn’t need to know what I thought about,' Ann thinks mischievously.  
  
After School:  
  
Akira's strolling through the underground station when he notices Yusuke standing around… eating a packet of hot cocoa. Akira wants to just blow past him but it's too odd of a sight to pass up.  
  
"Oh, hello Akira."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke blinks at him and the packet is half empty.  
  
"The microwave at the dorm stopped working." Akira slaps his hand against his face and gives up. He points toward the direction of Yongen-Jaya and urges Yusuke along.  
  
"Let's go get you a real drink. On me." Yusuke tries to argue, not wanting to put his friend out, but Akira ends up dragging him along anyway. While they’re waiting at the stop, Yusuke points out Ann who’s… being tailed by some tall lanky looking man in a hoodie. Both Akira and Yusuke raise their brows. “...Something about that guy doesn’t seem right.”  
  
“Agreed,” Yusuke says gruffly, frowning. You know Yusuke means business when he gets like this. The two of them start following after Ann and the suspicious looking guy. Unfortunately, their worries are about to be proven correctly when Ann walks down a quieter part of the underground mall and the guy in the hoodie books it toward her. She hears his footsteps coming up quick and spins around, squealing. Yusuke stretches his freakishly long legs and tosses one of his books at the back of the guy’s head, hitting him dead on.  
  
“Ah!” There’s something familiar about that voice. Akira sprints past Yusuke and rams into the man’s back, pushing him forward and knocking them both on the ground. Ann is standing against the wall tweaking out, and the creep launches off the floor and hustles up the escalator, knocking into a bunch of people on his way. Yusuke tries to follow after him, and now a crowd is blocking Akira and Ann’s view of the rest.  
  
“Dammit!” Akira hits the floor with his fist and pushes himself up. How the hell did I let that fucker get away?! Akira tries to even out his breathing before he runs to Ann who’s still freaking out. “Hey hey hey. You’re ok for now. Do you have any idea who that was?” Ann’s earbuds are still blaring as they hang around her neck. Makes sense why she didn’t notice him a little sooner. She fumbles with her phone in her pocket before turning the music off.  
  
“No idea. I-I’ve never once had something like that happen.” She's reasonably shaken up and stuttering over the next few words before Yusuke, scowling, tugs on Akira’s blazer.  
  
“That awful man has gotten away. But worry not, Ann. We don’t intend on letting you go home alone.”  
  
“Yeah. No way are you being left alone,” Akira agrees, touching Ann’s arm for a second. When he lets her go, she just holds his bicep in return. Her grip is so tight it’s like getting a blood pressure test or something, but Akira can’t blame her right now.  
  
“L-let’s go then,” Ann stammers. As the three walk to the train line Ann needs, they look around, scanning almost every person’s face nearby. 'Still. Something about that voice was so odd. It almost sounded like someone I know?' Even during the ride, Ann holds onto her friend. And with the forced closeness being on a train car at rush hour requires, her and Akira are nearly nose to nose. They aren’t listening to music, and no one is really talking, so they end up just looking at each other. It should be awkward… but it isn’t. Akira mostly looks down, appreciating the details of her clothing while Ann stares at Akira’s face, going over every feature. 'He’s so attractive,' she thinks to herself. And I never noticed he has a little freckle on the bridge of his nose before. Her curiosity gets the best of her, and she desperately wants to know what that freckle feels like. She finds out it’s not one of those raised ones, because her finger is currently dragging over it. Akira’s eyes bounce up at her in surprise and she pulls away, realizing how weird that was after it’s already too late. Yusuke’s watching too, just a foot away, and he keeps quiet, but he has a number of thoughts going through his mind. After a tense breath leaves Akira’s mouth, he admits as softly as he can that,  
  
“Felt kinda good when you did that.” Ann’s eyes widen and she lifts her hand up to his chin, but she doesn’t touch him. Her hand hovers indefinitely, and she tries to justify this being casual, but it feels… wrong. 'There’s no way this is just a friend thing,' Ann frets, biting her lip. Akira’s eyes drop down to her mouth and her heart starts pounding furiously. His pretty grey eyes sparkle behind his lenses and maybe she’s seeing things, but it feels like he got a little closer. In her head she’s praying that something crazy will happen like him kissing her. The more time that goes by while they’re in this awkward limbo, the more she wonders what his lips feel like or how he is with his tongue or-- Of course, just then, a stranger roughly pushes into Akira and he smacks his nose against Ann’s, making their eyes tear up at the sudden spark of pain.  
  
“O-ow.” Ann and Akira both hold their noses they swear are bleeding. The mood is dead… which they should be happy about, right? 'But I’m not,' Ann thinks pathetically. Thankfully the doors open and it’s Ann’s stop. It’s uncomfortable between Ann and Akira when they start walking now. Ann chooses to lead a few steps in front of the boys, and Akira feels so much guilt resting underneath his breast. 'That was too close,' he tells himself. 'Why the hell did I let that almost happen?' His jaw clenches and unclenches until Ann abruptly stops in front of a tall building. “So, this is my place then.” She shimmies her shoulders like she does when she feels out of place and Akira clears his throat.  
  
“Ok. I didn’t see anyone else following.”  
  
“Neither did I,” Yusuke adds in. There’s something odd about his voice. Even his body language is a little more closed off now. Ann hugs her shoulder bag and nods, being sure to thank them again.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Akira tells her, putting his hands in his pockets. “Call me if something else happens. I’m not kidding.” He knows Ann would probably just try to ignore it for his sake so he’s sure to be stern about it.  
  
“Alright alright. I’ll tell you. Promise.” Then Ann grabs the door knob and practically throws herself inside. “Seeyoutomorrow, bye.” The door shuts with a slam, and Akira feels a bundle of anxious heat on the back of his neck again.  
  
“...We must discuss something,” Yusuke states. Akira looks up in surprise and rubs his shoulder. “Follow me.” Yusuke leads Akira down the street to a nearby bench they passed earlier. There are loads of cars driving by but this is the most private place they’ll ever find in this congested area. When the tall young man sits down with his arms crossed, Akira nervously sits down next to him. “On the train. What were you thinking?!” Yusuke sounds furious and it unnerves Akira. “I understand Ann is quite a beautiful subject, but that does not mean you can do whatever you please with her.”  
  
“I know,” Akira sighs, dropping his head. “I don’t know what came over me. I-I always had this thing with Ann. We go well together. It's… natural, I guess.”  
  
“Inexcusable.” Yusuke sharply shakes his head. “That sort of behavior is not suited for a gentleman like yourself, Akira. I am truly upset I had to witness such a thing.” Akira’s shoulder falls forward like it was just punched, and he rubs at it idly.  
  
“You’re right. It wasn’t ok.” Yusuke pouts his lips.  
  
“Are you rethinking your commitment to Makoto?” Akira snaps up.  
  
“No! No, Makoto is too special. I love her more than anything.”  
  
“Is it a lack of passion between you that has driven you to act out?”  
  
“No, I don’t think so,” Akira admits, shrugging angrily at himself. “I seriously don’t know why, I’ve been just, feeling a little… different about Ann. Like, coming back here and seeing her again has dug up some old feelings I had for her.” Yusuke looks skeptical. “I’m serious about Makoto, Yusuke. I’d never act on anything.”  
  
“Yet you almost did just minutes ago.” Yusuke wasn’t wrong. Akira leans back on the bench, slouching. The mopey look on Akira’s face and the anger that’s lighting up behind his grey eyes has Yusuke feeling bad now. “Perhaps I am overreacting.”  
  
“No. I’m glad you said something about it. Shows you really care about both me and Makoto.” Akira feels disgusted with himself. This nasty feeling of doubt about his own heart is irking him too. Something just isn’t right inside of Akira anymore and he starts to become hyper aware of every noise, shrinking in his seat. 'The hell is happening to me?' He grabs at his heart and it feels ready to burst. His throat starts closing up too, and he keeps trying to clear his throat to stop it. Yusuke’s hand on his back makes him jerk, so Yusuke pulls away.  
  
“Akira,” he calmly starts. “Everything is going to be ok. It seems as though you’re having some sort of panic attack, or--”  
  
“--I’m fine,” Akira barks, standing up and grabbing his shoulder bag. “I'll see you later, ok? I-I gotta go home.”  
  
“That may not wise,” Yusuke warns, but Akira is literally running down the block as fast as he can. People in his vision just look like blurs as he runs.  
  
'I’m fine. Fight this. Nothing’s wrong with you.'  
  
But really, something has been wrong with him for a long time.  
__


	6. Coming Clean

  
Sunday; Nine Thirty-Eight PM:  
  
“Fuck, I feel like we just spent ten hours in mementos,” Akira exclaims, letting Johanna out of her cat carrier and into the new apartment living room. Makoto sighs from the long black leather couch already here at the apartment and stretches her whole body out. She was going to be so sore tomorrow. Ryuji’s slouched over the small kitchen table and huffing like the big bad wolf. Him and Akira did a lot of the heavy lifting while Makoto put everything together.  
  
“Ugh, I have to move the car,” Makoto groans, slowly throwing herself off the couch after getting only a minute long break. “I’ll totally get a ticket otherwise.” Akira nods and hands her the keys he shoved in his pockets. “I’ll be back,” she slurs, looking worse for wear. Akira chuckles faintly before collapsing into a chair next to Ryuji.  
  
“Our asswipe friends couldn’t even help,” Ryuji complains, hitting the table with his fist. “Thank hell you guys only live on the second floor.”  
  
“So true,” Akira boasts, leaning his head back and getting dizzy. They hadn’t stopped since lunch so they missed dinner. It was actually impressive how reliable Ryuji turned out to be when it came to helping, and Makoto was on top of getting everything sorted. You’d think she moved around a lot before or something but she hadn’t. The two boys sulked before the door opened ten minutes later and Makoto held her phone up.  
  
“It’s really late and I’ll probably feel bloated in the morning… but pizza, anyone?” Ryuji perks up like a golden retriever and just about drools.  
  
“Now you’re talkinnnn’!”  
  
The pizza only takes twenty minutes to arrive and they all scarf it down like water. At one point they all start making small talk and Makoto stretches her back again. Her shirt lifts a hair above her navel and Akira watches Ryuji’s eyes which catch one glance before respectfully looking away. Akira appreciates that. His best friend leans back in his seat, holding onto the table so the chair only has two legs on the ground.  
  
“Ryuji, shouldn’t you be heading home?” Makoto checks the time for him and shows him her phone with the wallpaper being Akira snuggling Johanna.  
  
“Shit. Yeah. Well the trains are already done for the day,” he notes casually. “I’ll just walk home.” He starts cleaning up his stuff and Makoto looks at him with concern. “Don’t worry about it, man. I actually live pretty close by. It’ll take like twenty-five tops.”  
  
“I can drive you,” she offers, throwing away the pizza box.  
  
“Nah. You deserve a break.” Ryuji shuffles past Akira and fist bumps him before going out of his way to pet their cat. “See ya.” DFF! Akira locks the door while Makoto updates her sister. They were completely set in their one bedroom, one bath, and connected living and dining room apartment with no complaints. The shower felt amazing on their sore backs with just the right amount of pressure, and Makoto already loves the small balcony that overlooks a garden outside. Akira could still hardly believe this was theirs. He’s just lounging on the couch when Makoto finally calls him into the bedroom. He’s really pleased to see that she finished putting her silky sheets on the bed just now.  
  
“A bed has never looked so good,” he stresses as he jumps into it, pulling his shirt off. Makoto shamelessly stares at his lean muscles before he snaps to get her attention.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You getting in bed?” He’s got a big grin on his lips and she scoffs at him.  
  
“Yes, yes. Did you feed Johanna?” He nods. “Ok then.” She flicks off the light and snuggles up to him under the covers. They both close their eyes and start to drift off to sleep when Akira’s phone starts ringing. “Noooo,” Makoto whines, hugging him to her tighter. “Let them leave a message,” she tries. Akira agrees but,  
  
“I wanna hit the silence button.” She hastily lets him go and he leans over her chest, liking when she kisses his neck for a split second. When he lifts his phone off the nightstand by her however, his body freezes. “It’s Ann,” he states seriously. His stomach drops. 'Is it about yesterday on the train? Did Yusuke confront her too?' He eyes Makoto who’s trying to put the pillow over her head to muffle the noise. 'No way. There’s no way this is happening, right? I’m just being paranoid.'  
  
“So?” Makoto can be pretty grouchy when she’s tired, he realized over time. His thumb hovers over the decline button but something in him just will not click it.  
  
“...Give me a minute.” He climbs over her and clicks accept as he walks out of the room. Internally he’s trying to prepare for the worst.  
  
“Akira?!” Ann sounds frantic already, breathing heavily. It sounds like sirens are behind her.  
  
“Wh-what’s going on?” He feels his voice becoming tighter.  
  
“Akira, HARU has been kidnapped! W-what if it's the guy from yesterday?! Futaba’s already working on tracking her down. PLEASE, get Makoto to pick Futaba up and chase after her!”  
  
“Wait. What the hell--”  
  
“PLEASE just hurry! I’m already on their tail!” BEEEEEEEP. She hung up on him. Akira bursts into the bedroom again and flips on the light.  
  
“We gotta go!”  
  
Twenty Minutes Later:  
  
“When exactly did this happen?!” That’s the first question Makoto has as she races the three of them down the highway at Futaba’s request.  
  
“Nine forty-eight. Ann just happened to get a call from Haru when the doorbell rang. She could--Get off here--Ann couldn’t tell who it was but she says they sounded familiar. It was a guy. Make a left!”  
  
“The vehicle’s already stopped, right?” Akira’s leaning over the front seat and watching every car that passes.  
  
“Four minutes ago. And the police are on it.”  
  
“Ok. I’m glad we’re here anyway,” Akira adds, putting a hand on Makoto’s back as she steers with incredible precision at such a high speed. “Have there been a lot of kidnappings like this lately?”  
  
“Already checked on that, and no. This is the first in our area in months.” They pull up to a tall apartment complex that has not one light on, and there's a van outside with the doors still swung open. “Ok the cops should be here already,” Futaba mentions bitterly, looking around. Makoto shuts the car off and they scope out the area.  
  
“Is it just me, or does it seem oddly quiet here?” Makoto points it out rather suddenly so Akira and Futaba strain their ears for any noises.  
  
“You’re right,” Akira agrees, pulling his phone out. “We’re near Ueno, there should not be this few people out.”  
  
“Well there’s NO one out,” Futaba interjects, “And I just lost my connection to my--Guys check your phones for reception.” Both of them have nothing. Akira hops out of the car and looks up at the sky. His heart stops and he leans on the car for support.  
  
“No way,” he breathes. Makoto jumps out and checks on him, immediately looking up as well.  
  
“T-This is impossible!” Makoto shouts, curling her fists. Futaba slowly walks toward them with her arms hanging limply at her sides. She doesn’t say a word, just lifts her phone up to show that the app with the red background and black eye is back on her phone. Akira slides down the car and collapses on the ground, covering his eyes with his hand. They all stay quiet, struggling to accept what this might mean, until--  
  
“--AHH!” Akira immediately recognizes that voice as Haru and starts sprinting head first into the building.  
  
“Slow down,” Makoto warns, chasing after him anyway. “We don’t know what--”  
  
“--Well well well.” They push through a heavy steel door and are transported into a blindly bright red and black room that swirls around before their eyes. The only solid thing here is the three of them, Haru (who’s knocked out on the floor) and… Akira. Akira with crazy yellow eyes. He’s sporting his Joker costume, but the colors are inverted, so his shirt and mask are black while the jacket, vest, and pants are white. “About time you showed up, ME.” The real Akira stares at this vile, gross mockery of him that’s snickering and twitching sporadically.  
  
“How are you here? This world died!” Akira stands in front of the girls behind him with an arm out.  
  
“Shadows and Personas never stop existing. As long as YOU’RE around, so are we. It just so happens you have a strong enough tie to me so I may manifest at last.” Haru groans on the floor and Shadow Joker lifts her up by her arm, hardly giving her a chance to catch her balance. The real Akira grits his teeth and starts approaching the two. Shadow Joker growls but the real Akira doesn’t hesitate. He reaches out to Haru and she shoots him a nervous, weak glance, before jerking out of the Shadow’s hold and falling into Akira’s arms.  
  
“You’re ok,” Akira reminds her before passing her off to his fiancee who holds her up with Futaba’s help. The roaring of some kind of engine makes the four of them crouch low to the ground before a heavy, white motorcycle flies over their heads out of a flaming yellow portal that appears over their heads. It nearly decapitates Akira before it lands with a deafening thump and screech. Joker hums and skips blindly backward so there’s more space between him and the four others. Quickly they all realize that motorcycle is carrying a (somehow) more intimidating Makoto who’s got their real life Ann knocked out on her lap. “DAMMIT!”  
  
“Oh, riled up are we?” Joker smirks at all of them before Shadow Makoto lets the engine die down. Joker hurries towards her and puts Ann over his shoulder before vigorously making out with his Shadow girlfriend.  
  
“Oh God, my eyes,” Futaba cries, squeezing said eyes shut.  
  
“Not the time,” Makoto hisses, touching Haru’s forehead and noticing blood is now on her hand. “Please hang in there….” She watches the back of her fiance’s head and begs for him to retreat.  
  
“A-Ann,” he whispers, barely holding himself up anymore. Makoto hears his whispers, and her body shakes. 'No… I can't have been right,' Makoto worries. His whole body is shaking with anger and horror and he just wants this to stop. When the Shadows pull apart with spit lingering between their lips until the string snaps, Joker lowers Ann from his shoulder and gently threads his fingers through her hair, letting it down. The way he touches her is so soft, and if it weren’t for the outfit and the eyes, Makoto would say that was just the soft loving Akira she’s so familiar with. And then Joker leans forward and presses his lips against Ann’s, and the real Akira freaks out. There's a burning jealousy infecting Akira’s whole body, too. Why should a Shadow be touching Ann like that when HE can’t. But that thought’s wrong and he knows it. Makoto just wants to cry.  
  
“What are you doing?!” It still scares the hell out of Futaba when she hears their leader lose it like that. Akira sprints forward but Shadow Makoto grabs him by his arm and it makes him stop in place. Even though she has yellow eyes with her face mostly covered by her steel mask, her warm hands on him feel so familiar. Because of that, he tries to push the fact that she’s a Shadow out of his mind, and he addresses her pleadingly. “What is he trying to do with them? Tell me, Makoto.” Queen glances back at her Joker who just started to pull away from Ann and she removes her own mask.  
  
“Tell all of them the truth. It’s you who’s willing them to be here.” Akira sputters out,  
  
“Who? What truth?” Joker throws Ann at his girlfriend and she just hardly catches the blonde in time.  
  
“Do what’s right,” Shadow Makoto says as she presses Ann who’s starting to writhe around into Akira’s arms. He wants to ask more but Ann starts really thrashing around and yelping in pain before her eyes fly open and she digs her nails into his chest.  
  
“OH GOD!” Ann falls down Akira’s body and clutches at her chest. It feels like thousands of nails are being hammered into her heart and she pleads within herself to be killed faster. “S-Something’s coming!” She presses her face against the ground and wails, and a flash of light blinds everyone before Ann goes completely silent. When all of them come through, a Shadow Ann is live and in the flesh. Akira just then notices that both Shadow Makoto and Shadow Ann have white on to match their Joker. He’s starting to have the creeping feeling that there’s a reason for all of this. He lifts Ann, who’s completely spent, and walks her over to the other girls. This time he stays by their side. The Makoto in all white gives him a sorry look before getting back on her bike. The alternate Akira throws his arm around Panther and kisses her head as she starts to gain awareness. It unsettles Akira quite a bit.  
  
“What about my other friends?” Akira asks loudly. “Are you going to pull their Shadows out of them, too?”  
  
“What’s your goal here?” Futaba questions helpfully.  
  
“Well,” Joker looks unsure for the first time tonight. “I… want to make myself and my desires real. In this world at least.”  
  
“Then what the hell are you doing with them?” Akira points at the two other Shadows and Joker presses another kiss to Ann’s head while he puts her on the back of Queen’s bike. Panther’s still swaying and discombobulated but she holds onto Shadow Makoto.  
  
“Take her and go,” Joker tells Queen. She gives one last look to Akira before revving up her bike and snapping her fingers. A yellow portal opens right next to her and she zooms into it. Joker slowly walks toward it, waving to the group of them. “We won’t bother you again. Hopefully.” Joker snickers before vanishing. And soon the eerie black and red room just turns into a broken down living room. The entire atmosphere changes, and the app on their phones inform them that they’re back in the real world.  
  
“We have to get out of here!” Futaba warns everyone. The cops are coming, remember?” They all carry Haru and Ann out and pile into the car, driving away in silence. “Doctor Takemi should check on Haru.”  
  
“I’m really ok,” Haru swears, rubbing her head. “I just need to sleep.”  
  
“You could be concussed,” Makoto tensely reminds her, looking at no one as she drives. Akira’s sitting behind his fiancee with Ann knocked out on his lap. She looks like she’s hurting and it makes him feel awful. This was his fault, even if it wasn’t his physical body. Something in his soul was not at peace, and he could notice it now. He hadn’t been exactly right since the day that other world died, and now it’s come back to bite him.  
  
For months after the final battle he threw himself entirely into his relationship with Makoto, drowning in happiness. But that wasn’t right. She can’t fix him like he’s secretly been hoping for. He has to own up to his own faults. There’s so much repressed anger in him from Akechi, Morgana dying, his parents, Shido, Igor, it goes on and on. The only thing that he can think of at this second is all of the bitterness. And then Ann, whimpering on his lap, reaches for his hand, as if she knows what’s wrong even as she sleeps. 'I love all of my friends. But I’ve been having feelings for Ann in particular for even longer than Makoto. It’s not the same love, but it’s been there the whole damn time.' He has a theory that her confession the other day was the final nail in the coffin. It was just what his subconscious self needed to come alive, and now that self is somehow forcefully pulling others out for his own selfish reasons. 'Dammit,' Akira curses inside his head, wanting all of this to end right now. This was almost nothing compared to the heartbreak that was his parents ditching him again too. That was probably even a bigger contender for why this was happening.  
  
When they make it to Takemi’s office, she takes the two girls in without question and asks the other three of them to wait outside the door. It’s painfully silent, and Futaba can’t stand it anymore.  
  
“I couldn’t summon my Persona,” she announces with her arms crossed.  
  
“Neither could I,” Makoto says, sitting on the opposite couch of Akira and his surrogate sister. Akira could tell Makoto has something huge going on in her own head, and he was becoming increasingly scared to know what it was. She kept picking at her engagement ring too. He wanted to throw up from anxiety. “Futaba, Sojiro-san must be wondering where you are.”  
  
“I told him something happened. He totally got pale but he let me go.” Futaba looks between both Makoto and Akira and feels her skin crawl. 'I… should probably excuse myself.' She thinks up an excuse before standing. “How about you guys get home. You moved and… all of this happened. I think you might collapse if you stay out any longer.”  
  
“But Ann and Haru,” Akira starts, teetering out at the end.  
  
“They’ll stay at my place. Go. Home.” Akira looks at Makoto who heads to the door without him.  
  
“Please tell me immediately what happened in the morning.”  
  
“Will do, Makoto.” Futaba pulls Akira up by the collar and he watches Makoto leave without him.  
  
“Shit….”  
  
“Yeah,” Futaba agrees with sympathy coating her tongue. “That is going to be one tough conversation.”  
  
“I don’t know where to start,” Akira murmurs. Futaba hugs him and he follows after his fiancee. She’s already sitting in the car down the block with her head looking forward. He hops in quietly, and when the light goes on because the door is open, he spots a tear on her cheek. Every organ in his body just plummets toward the ground. “Makoto….”  
  
“Don’t talk to me right now.” The engine purrs and then quiets down as she starts down the road. The whole ride home she sniffs and chokes back tears, and he feels like he’s the worst person in the world. Never in his life has he felt so on edge doing such a simple thing like sitting in a car. It was the guilt. Everyone around him lately constantly reminded him how special he is, even Makoto. Her uptight and harsh sister even let down her walls to tell Akira she appreciated the respect he has for Makoto and the way he treats her… now look. The truth always comes out.  
  
Makoto finds a spot to park the truck after five minutes of driving around the block, and she gets out in a hurry. Akira follows after, not moving fast in the slightest. She was already inside the apartment by the time he hit the first step. Once he made it inside, he saw that the bedroom door was open with the light on, and he stumbled in after very slowly taking his shoes off. Makoto’s sitting on the bed, and Johanna brushes against his leg as she leaves the two alone. Makoto’s jaw is pulsating and her fingers are digging into her pants.  
  
…..  
  
…..  
  
“Am I not enough?” Her question hits him in the face like a wrecking ball and he visibly sways backward before throwing his weight forward and dropping to his knees in front of Makoto. She still won’t look at him and he slams his fist against the floor.  
  
“You’re more than enough,” he swears to her.  
  
“Then why. Why did your Shadow touch her like that? Why did he look at her so...?” Makoto leans forward on her knees and squeezes her eyes shut. “What haven’t you told me?” Akira puts a hand on her waist and she brushes it off.  
  
“No no no,” he begs, holding her again, this time with both hands. “Come on don’t pull away from me right now. Please! M-My feelings are being amplified by that version of me. I’m not in love with her like I am with you.”  
  
“But you do love her,” Makoto gasps, looking at him unbelievingly. She’s ready to crack into a thousand useless pieces. Akira chokes on his spit.  
  
“I love her like a friend. But… there’s a part of me that still likes her... romantically… too.” He finally admitted it. Makoto sucks her tongue and sits with the revelation uneasily.  
  
….  
  
“What else haven’t you told me?” Akira’s more than grateful that she finally lets him hold her hand. It helps him think much easier. Akira looks at her. She looks at him. He was trembling. “Why are you so scared?” Even if she was seething inside, she couldn’t allow herself to not touch his face right then. He leans into the touch and closes his eyes.  
  
“When we still had our Persona’s… I went home one day. Morgana was with me. S-Sometimes I talked to him about my parents and he brought up the question of whether or not they had Shadows. So we went. And. They didn’t. They just… are what they are.” He sucks in a tearful breath and moves a little closer to Makoto’s face. “We watched from outside, the window was still open. They were smiling. They never smiled when I was around.” He sniffs hard and wrinkles his lip in anger. “I hate them. I hate so many people. Akechi--Akechi tried to fucking kill me. He always said we were the same, too. That’s why it burns me inside. Because I could have been like that, Makoto. He could have been on my side or I could have been on his. I hate Morgana for leaving us behind. I hate… I hate…” Akira coughs into his fist. “I’m not gonna cry, dammit.”  
  
“Cry. It’s ok.”  
  
“No.” He stands and roughly wipes at his eyes, looking at her again. The thought of how beautiful she is still persists even at a time like this. “Makoto. There’s one more thing.” She tightens her lip and nods, giving him a sign that she’s ready for anything. “I think I hate… me. The normal, bland, Akira Kurusu right here in front of you.”  
  
“But we talked about this a few days ago--”  
  
“--I know,” Akira says right back. “I’m just struggling to admit to myself that all that power I had is… is gone. I’m not special anymore. I’m just me.” He feels completely drained the second that last word leaves his mouth. He drops his head against Makoto’s shoulder and breathes in her smell. “I’m sorry I’m not as strong as everyone thinks I am.”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
….  
  
“Really?” He sounds frail as he asks. She threads her fingers through his hair and kisses him. Her own self doubt subsided a few minutes ago, because she already realizes that,  
  
“You having feelings for Ann isn’t the problem. The problem is you not thinking enough of yourself. And I know that not just me, but the entire team, believe that Joker or not, you are an amazing, beautiful, normal person. You don’t have to summon a Persona or break into a palace for us to admire your determination in everything you do. You’re strong and--” Akira pulls off her shoulder and grabs her, rolling her on top of him as he suddenly lies on the bed on his back. “--Akira I’m trying to--” He kisses her hard on the lips and it feels completely different. It’s not lustful or sickeningly sweet, it’s filled to the brim with words that neither of them have the knowledge of how to say. The insecurity, the jealousy, the anger, it still sits inside of Akira, but it’s someplace in between the subconscious and conscious part of his mind. It’s chosen to finally take a healthy backseat to what matters instead of hiding away and festering. He breaks the kiss and fixes her hair behind her ear just for it to fall forward again.  
  
“There’s always going to be temptations, isn’t there?” Makoto doesn’t quite know where he’s going with this, but she nods yes. “But I sort of get it now. Even if I get swooped away for a minute, it’s ok for me to ask for you to ground me again.”  
  
“Yes. Yes it is.” He flips her onto her back and settles between her thighs. It feels safe, like nothing else can happen when they’re like this and she’s holding him, needing him just like he needs her. His forearms are up by her head and he’s just taking time to really look at her. The ring on her finger is cool against his face as she strokes his cheek. There’s so much in him that he can’t express. It’s frustrating and a little maddening, but he can deal with it better now. He drops his forehead against hers.  
  
“You still believe that I love you more than anything, right?”  
  
“I know you do,” Makoto clarifies. Akira sighs in relief and this overwhelming need to express his love for her is becoming impossible to express. It blows everything else out of the water. He doesn’t even love himself as much as he loves Makoto. He growls and wraps his arms under her neck, crushing her body with his.  
  
“I fucking love you,” he intones. She lets out a breath akin to relief and squeezes him tight.  
  
“I love you so much,” she echoes, feeling it down to her bones. “I love you Akira.”  
  
“Never leave me, please.”  
  
“I’m going to marry you. We’re going to live and die together at the same time because even in death I refuse to be separated,” she professes poetically. She wants to keep going, but her voice is starting to crack and she’s completely exhausted from everything that’s happened today. She knows he must be feeling the same, and she pushes him off onto his back. “I need to get the lights. Just take your clothes off, ok?” Akira limply undoes his belt and kicks them off. The second the lights go out, Makoto takes off her pants but forgets about her top, and drops onto the bed, searching for him in the darkness. They wrap around each other like snakes needing heat.  
  
….  
  
“Can I tell you something else?” Akira asks nervously, being the big spoon as he holds her against him.  
  
“Anything.” She shifts, trying to face him even though it’s so dark she can hardly make out his face.  
  
“I’ve… been having panic attacks.” Makoto frowns in worry, and her fingers tighten in his hair. “It’s been happening more and more but I’ve been too scared to say anything.” Makoto lets it sink in for a minute. She seriously had no idea. 'But I should have known,' she tells herself. 'I’m supposed to be there for him and I should have known.' Her breath hitches. “Makoto?”  
  
“...Did you not feel like you could trust me? Am I too strict of a girlfriend or--”  
  
“--It’s not you, Makoto. It’s not you at all.” He knows that was her just overthinking it, and he can’t let that go on anymore. 'Step up,' Akira tells himself. 'If you think you deserve this woman, you have to earn it. Let her in.' He kisses her face. “I’m not going to hide anything ever again. I promise.” He means it.  



	7. Resolution

  
Both Makoto and Akira woke up tragically late for school. Of course, with him running for student council president, the teacher chided him in front of everyone but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His eyes met with Ann’s the second he entered the room and that’s all he was focused on during class. When he sat down, he had to shake his leg the whole three hours before lunch so he was afforded some sort of physical distraction. When the bell rang, he and Ann turned to each other immediately and motioned for the door. They sprinted up the steps to the roof and everyone behind them started talking nonsense. It doesn’t matter though, because the second the rooftop door shuts, Akira grabs Ann and hugs her for dear life.  
  
“Thank _fuck _you’re ok,” he breathes into her sweet scented hair. She hugs him back just as tightly, holding onto his shoulders from underneath. “I would never have forgiven myself if something were to happen to you.”  
  
“It wasn’t even you,” she points out, smiling a little.  
  
“That Shadow was everything I wanted to hide. There’s a hell of a lot more in there too. He just spared us last night.” Ann sits on a desk and grips the edge. “I think I want to go back tonight. I have a lot to figure out, within myself. And… I want to make sure that Joker doesn’t pull anything else.”  
  
“Well I want to be there too.”  
  
“But Ann--”  
  
“--No.” She sounds incredibly defiant. “I’m calling everyone else too. We all need to be there. For you.” He wants to argue, mostly because it’s embarrassing as all hell, but he holds it in. She was right. He knew they’d do anything to be there for him tonight. He takes a breath before nodding his ok. “Go find Ryuji and bring him up here. Tell him everything. I’ll update Yusuke and Haru.” He hums and gets his hand on the door handle before pausing. Akira turns around and Ann watches him curiously.  
  
“Ann?”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Akira doesn’t answer. “Tell me. I can see it all over your face that something’s eatin at you.” The young man didn’t even know where to start. Last night with Makoto was really heavy, and it’s still weighing on his shoulders. But from last night compared to this morning, Akira feels like something in him is changing. He has regret replacing guilt, and he’s thankful for that. Yet Akira can’t exactly forgive himself for all the trouble he’s already caused.  
  
“I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”  
  
“Apologize one more time and I’m kicking my foot straight up your ass.” Akira chuckles and swings the door open. That was her way of stopping his pity party.  
  
“Thanks Ann.”  
  
Seven Forty-Three P.M.:  
  
The whole team is all in the car driving to the location, and Ryuji has his elbow up on Akira’s shoulder the whole time. The two boys are up by Makoto in the front while everyone else is cramped in the back. Akira’s holding onto his fiancee’s thigh as he taps his foot on the ground to distract his mind. The closer they get, the more nauseous he feels. And just as expected, when they pass a certain point, the sky turns red and black.  
  
“Well that’s welcoming,” Yusuke utters. Futaba grunts and rubs the back of Akira’s head.  
  
“It’s going to all be ok,” Haru promises, leaning closer to Akira.  
  
“Agreed,” Yusuke chimes in again. Akira squeezes Makoto’s lap a little tighter. When she stops the car, she grabs his hand on her lap and kisses the back of it. She makes direct eye contact with him and whispers how much she loves him one more time, right in front of everyone. He stutters before saying it back, and he can tell everyone in the car is affected by it. Their own love for him shows right on their faces as they shuffle out of the car at last. Akira’s hand presses against the glass door to the apartment complex and he turns around to address the whole group.  
  
“Guys. Do you think you can stay out here?”  
  
“But that could be dangerous!” Ann really tries to argue her point but Akira refutes each one.  
  
“Look I just want to know you’re all here. I don’t think anything will happen. I just need to talk to the other me.”  
  
“No,” Ryuji protests with his fists clenched. “We’re not sitting on our asses. Whether this is a full on battle or not. We aren’t leaving you to deal with shit yourself anymore. And that means real life too!” Ryuji raises his finger in his friend's face and he’s just about growling when he says, “You’re not alone anymore, dammit. You never will be again.” Akira backs down and so does Ryuji. It makes Akira grin appreciatively and bashfully rub his neck.  
  
“Let’s go, then.” CRAAAAA! When they step inside, the place is completely different. It may be dark outside, but in here it’s the sunniest, most glorious recreation of the Hawaii beachfront from the school trip last year. It’s weird because the only “people” here besides Akira and his friends are the Shadow versions of Makoto, Ann, and Akira. They’re all wearing swimsuits similar to what they were in back then, it’s just that the colors are all different. He immediately notices that the three of those Shadows seem a lot less threatening this time, and not because of their attire. Shadow Akira turns his head and sees the group. He scowls before standing up, leaving the alternate Makoto and Ann behind on their beach towels. When Joker’s about seven feet away from the group, he stops, digging his toes in the sand.  
  
“Here to say goodbye?” Akira nods at his Shadow who slumps his shoulders. “I see.” The two stare at each other before the Shadow asks, “Do you understand why this happened now?”  
  
“Because I resented everything. Even my friends,” he admits quietly, turning back towards them with an apology in his eyes. “I hated that they saw me as special. As different. But it was all in my own head. I’m the only one who puts that pressure on myself.”  
  
“Hmm.” Joker looks at his feet before checking on the girls behind him, still on their towels. “What about those two?” Akira purses his lips and looks back at his friends all encouraging him to speak up again.  
  
“Wait here,” he says to them all. He beckons his Shadow to follow as he makes his way over to the Shadows near the water. They’re all too far for his friends to hear. He gets down on his knees between both Shadow Ann and Makoto, and talks to Panther first. “You’re Ann’s real Shadow aren’t you?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“She loves me more than she says doesn’t she?” Shadow Ann fixes her hair self consciously and nods. “You hold all that love, right? She’s trying to suppress it?”  
  
“She is.”  
  
“Then listen to me,” it’s like he’s talking directly to her emotions right now as he holds her shoulder. Pretty trippy. “Let me go for all of our sakes. Please. I-I love someone else too much to think about another girl.” Shadow Akira watches sadly and folds his arms loosely over his stomach. Shadow Ann licks her lips and looks about ready to cry before shutting her eyes and slowly, painfully nodding her head yes.  
  
“Bye, Akira.” She disappears leaving not even a speck of dust behind. It actually makes Akira feel like a piece of himself is gone, and his Shadow makes a pained noise before dropping on his knees in the space Ann was at. Now was the harder part. He has to face Makoto’s true self head on. He looks over at her Shadow, and takes her cold hand in his.  
  
“Hey. Can I ask you something?” This is such a surreal experience and he can’t get over it.  
  
“You… truly think I’m real?” She sounds insecure even though there was a harsh pout on her face just seconds prior.  
  
“You’re a Shadow. You’re what she doesn’t want me to see, aren’t you?” The alternate Makoto sighs and grips his hand tighter, just like his Makoto did in the car. “So what is it? What could be so bad about you?” She won’t meet his eyes so he lifts her chin for her. She blushes faintly.  
  
“You’re going to be taken from me. I know it.”  
  
“It’s not like that with Ann,” he swears.  
  
“No. Not because of another girl. It’s just… you remind me of my Dad. Sis thinks the same. You have such a duty to protect people because of your heart. Even if you aren’t in politics, I know you’ll seek out the truth. It’s why I love you… but it’s also why I’m so scared of you.” She gets choked up and starts covering her eyes when her shoulders tremble. “I can’t live without you,” she cries, building up to a sob. Akira’s eyes wetten but he blinks it away and scoots in closer to the Shadow, scooping her up in his arms. “A-And I’m so worried about scaring you away. Everyone-HICK-tells me I’m too unemotional or too logical. You must think so as w-SNIFF-well.”  
  
“Don’t ever think that. Please babe. It’s not true, alright? I might get myself into something, but I’m not just living my life for me. It’s for both of us. You. Right here in front of me, this ‘awful’ part of you is just as important to me as the Makoto over there.” He points at his fiance who’s a mile away, and Shadow Makoto quiets down again, holding his arms with shaky hands. “And Makoto,” he runs his finger along her jaw. “I don’t care if you’re logical or, whatever else. I love those things about you.”  
  
….  
  
“You really don’t think any less of me?” Akira smirks and takes her face in his hands.  
  
“There’s my overthinker,” he jokes, almost moving in to kiss her lips. “Now get back in my fiancee over there.” One side of her lips upturn and she hugs him before disappearing. Akira stands up and faces his own Shadow who’s looking at the crystal clear water. “Come back to me now, Joker.”  
  
“Are you sure? It can be a burden.”  
  
“I know,” Akira confesses. “But look at all those people over there. It isn’t how it used to be. I’m not alone anymore.” When Akira looks back, his Shadow is gone. Before long, the entire place melts away into reality, and when he checks his phone for the app, it’s gone again. Forever this time. Something about it is bittersweet, but he feels light, like he can float through the air and suck in breaths that won’t weigh down his lungs.  
  
Everyone gets into the car, not really sure what to say. It feels like this whole experience, losing that world again and seeing their leader so intimately has made some sort of impact that Akira's praying is positive. Without asking, Makoto drives them all to a suburb nearby so they can pick up food without worrying about a crowd. Everyone seems appreciative, especially when Haru pays for it all much to Akira's dismay. They're gathered around a huge circular table with specks of blue in it, and they're all eating with little to no small talk. It doesn't feel uncomfortable or anything, just different. And the quiet doesn't last much longer when Ryuji bumps Makoto on the arm.  
  
"Yo," he whispers to her. She’s almost surprised he's addressing her at all. "Thanks for everything you do for him." It was so sincere and honest, she was taken aback. "Come on, don't gimme that look. He's my best friend, alright? I wanna know his girl is treating him right when I'm not around to spot him."  
  
"Of course," she agrees, putting his empty tray under hers for when it comes time to clean up. "Well it's no problem. Truly." Ryuji grins slightly and stands up so he can stretch out his bad leg that's getting cramped up. After they all eat, they get dropped off one by one, made easier when Futaba and Ann decide to stay at Haru's for the night. Ryuji is the last one to be dropped off since he lives the closest, and he goes out of his way to side hug Akira.  
  
"You mean a whole lot to me, big guy."  
  
"You too," Akira quickly replies, pushing his glasses up his nose. Ryuji says his piece to Makoto before taking off. They watch him get inside of his building before heading to their own in silence. It isn't scary like it was yesterday. Today and everyday after is a fresh start in a lot of ways for them. Their Shadows merged with their true selves again, and the weight on their souls lessened significantly. They hold hands as they walk up the stairs, and they kick off their shoes in near unison too. Of course they take their own showers before coming together on the couch and snuggling up under a blanket. Johanna’s sitting to the side of them on the backrest, licking her tail. It was time for a topic change, he felt it in his heart now.  
  
"I forgot to tell you; elections for student council are this week." Makoto sits up and looks at him closely. "I'm not too nervous about it."  
  
"Do you really want the position?'  
  
"Mhm. It'd be pretty nice to feel closer to you at school again. Even if it's kind of a stretch. And I'm sick of the way some stuff goes on at school. It'll be a new game." Makoto kisses his nose and grins.  
  
"I can just see Ann and Ryuji trying to pressure you into making lunch breaks longer or something silly." Akira chuckles and nods, pulling Makoto in closer until she's straddling his lap. "Akira," she whispers, pressing her forehead against his.  
  
"Makoto."  
  
"I know I've said this about a million times," she licks her lips, "But I love you more than anything." He kisses her hard on the lips and she rubs away any tenseness in his shoulders. Akira makes a noise of appraisal at her touches and accidentally rubs his hips into her rather suggestively. With the relief of a breath, Akira does it again, purposefully this time. "Akira we have class tomorrow." It doesn't sound like she wants him to stop necessarily.  
  
"You sure you wanna go to bed?" Makoto whines and wraps her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the crook of her elbow.  
  
"Don't put this on me," she complains playfully. "...How about tomorrow night?" Akira kisses her head and lifts her up.  
  
"Sounds good babe." He's walking them to bed when his mind drifts around to something he mentioned the other day. "Shit. I forgot to text Shiho about this Wednesday!" He sets Makoto down on the bed and she starts taking off her clothes.  
  
"What's this Wed--Oh! Ann's Birthday. Awful how I almost forgot."  
  
"Gimme a sec. I'm gonna ask her best friend to show up at Leblanc as a surprise."  
  
Wednesday; Six P.M.:  
  
“Annnnn,” Makoto drawls, “Stop dragging.” Ann snickers with Futaba who’s following closely behind Makoto who’s acting especially “mom” like today in her teal peacoat.  
  
“I know but that crepe shop--”  
  
“--And record store,” Futaba cuts in.  
  
“--And lingerie shop,” Makoto adds.  
  
“--Were all necessary stops!” Ann finishes with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway what are you two so excited about at Leblanc anyway?" Makoto has to wonder if Ann was really that dense that she can't figure it out but Makoto decides to continue feigning ignorance. They're just around the corner by the old man selling used household products when they notice an unfamiliar car outfront of the cafe. Makoto worries her brow as they walk closer and a sneaking suspicion starts crawling up her spine that this isn't going to be good. She wears a brave face for the sake of Ann who's turning seventeen today, but the mood when the three of them enter the cafe is… mixed. When Ann walks in, everyone's delayed a second before acting all surprised and blowing confetti all over the floor. But Makoto's happy Ann gets distracted quickly by the presence of Shiho, sitting next to Ryuji at a booth.  
  
"Wh--Shiho?! No freaking way!" They hug and squeal and whatnot but Makoto's heart isn't in it. She looks around for Akira yet he's nowhere to be found. That doesn't seem right since he threw this together in the first place, even hanging up decorations and setting out dessert for his friends. Makoto leans over the counter toward Sojiro.  
  
"...Where is--" She hears a creaking from upstairs and she immediately moves on instinct.  
  
"Hang on there," Sojiro warns her, quickly walking around the bar to stand in front of her. "I realllllly wouldn't suggest going up there quite yet," he whispers and shifts with unease. Makoto stares at him dead in the eyes and he backs down. Don’t underestimate the fierceness of a teenage girl. Especially a niijima. "Fine. But I'm telling you it's not a good idea, kid." She sighs aggravatedly and sneaks up the steps. Before her head peeks over the top step where they can see her, she just listens in.  
  
"--eaving because YOU decide to is unexceptable, Akira!" Makoto hisses. It really is his parents. A loud slam of a fist (probably against the desk where he made tools) makes her skin jump. "And for what? A girl? Come ON. You can find a new girl whenever yo--"  
  
"--No I can't she's--" Another slam.  
  
"If you interrupt me ONE more time Akira this fist is going rig--"  
  
"--Do it," Akira growls. Makoto's eyes widen. She's never heard him sound like that outside of battle.  
  
…..  
  
She starts feeling completely torn between stepping in or staying out of it. She hates to see parents hit their children but it feels wrong for her to speak against an adult even more so. She curses herself inwardly for such indecisive motives and balls up her fists.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Her heart drops into the awful gurgling acids of her stomach. She’s so angry at this point that she's shaking.  
  
"You're the biggest disappointment," his father hisses. Makoto’s skin prickles while her muscles pulsate. She needs to hit something. "Your Mother didn't even want to COME today because YOU are that--" She couldn't take it anymore. Her bones move backward while her heart tries to pull her forward to defend her fiance. But… in the end, she sprints down the steps instead. She doesn't look at anyone as she storms out of the cafe leaving Haru yelling after her at the door.  
  
She ends up blindly walking toward Takemi's clinic and slamming her fist into a brick wall.  
  
"SON OF--Aggggh!" She holds her fist with broken skin that will surely bleed any second now and just yells helplessly at a trash can. "Why couldn't I do something?! God--Urgh!" She kicks the empty can and puts a solid dent into it. She's so mad she's flushed red in the face and her hand just aches so much that it's making her temples throb and--  
  
"Did you really have to hit my garbage can and my sign?" Makoto sucks in a breath and holds it in awkwardly as she spins toward the voice.  
  
"T-Takemi-san! I-I'm so sorry." Takemi grins a little until her eyes drop to the hand Makoto's nursing against her chest. The doctor beckons her inside. "No no! It's ok, I--"  
  
"--Stop talking and get in here." Makoto drops her head and shamefully walks in. It almost feels wrong to be sitting on a hospital bed that Akira is so familiar with. He told her all about the tests Takemi put him through and she still doesn't know how to feel about it. The doctor doesn't even talk, just rolls around getting a bunch of supplies under the table before stomping her way, very intimidatingly, toward Makoto before taking her hand and dabbing alcohol swabs on it. Takemi looks entirely focused on the task, and her long dark eyelashes flutter rhythmically with the sway of her leg that’s crossed over her knee. She’s a truly gorgeous woman who’s unconventional as all hell. 'Maybe this is why Akira came by so often…. I’m going to need to scold him later,' she thinks humorously. Takemi looks up at her through her lashes and hums. “Oh. Um. I’m just surprised you’re so soft about t-that. Feels surprisingly good.”  
  
“Good, huh? Want me to switch my hands for my heels and step on you?”  
  
“What?!” Takemi breathes out a long laugh and starts wrapping Makoto’s fist. Makoto takes a full minute to brush off the teasing and purrs when Takemi massages her wrist.  
  
“So.” Takemi looks at her expectantly. “What were you so bent out of shape over? I hope it wasn’t something my guinea pig did.” The doctor looks like she’s going to stop her ministrations when Makoto needily whines and pushes her hand into the doctor’s again. Takemi smirks and continues kneading with her thumbs.  
  
“It’s his parents; his Father mostly. Akira left and moved in with me last week. To him, they hadn’t ever forgiven what he was proven wrongfully guilty over, and it seems to have driven their home apart entirely at this point.” Makoto sucks on her bottom lip in thought. She’s starting to feel nauseous with worry about what’s happening now that she’s run away and can’t be there in case something even worse happens. “I feel… completely helpless. After all he does for me, there’s this and,” she can’t really explain everything about the Shadows so she moves on, “And so much more. All I can do is be there…. I just find it so hard to believe that I’m enough. I’m just… just me.”  
  
'Akira says the exact same thing.'  
  
“But you’re the girl he’s chosen to be with,” Takemi taps the engagement ring on Makoto’s other hand. “He would never have done that if he wasn’t sure. He’s wise beyond his years and, from what he’s said about you, I can tell he’s head over heels. You know…” Takemi sits back on her rolly chair and sneers. “He used to pass out and talk about you right on that table underneath you.” Makoto looks down and bites back a smile. We weren’t even together at that time. It always blows my mind to think he liked me even then.  
  
“But what should I do about his family? I feel awful being in the middle like this.” Takemi shrugs and closes her long heavy white coat up.  
  
“I lived years not being accepted by the people I cared about. You get used to it.” Makoto sighs, disgruntled. “And you never know. Usually the wait is worth it. Something amazing can come out of it all. So cheer up. Go give your boyfriend a few kisses and make him feel good while you’re at it.”  
  
'Usually the wait is worth it,' Makoto repeats in her head. She sure hopes so at least.  
__


	8. Rough Introduction

  
Makoto’s legs carry her as fast as they can back toward the cafe. She feels reinvigorated (in part due to the energy drink Takemi forced down her throat). Apparently it wasn’t for a test (Makoto highly doubted that). The car is still out front, but this time, a man's hunched over, bending into the open hatchback. Her heartbeat speeds up and her nerves are already starting to get the upper hand. 'He couldn’t be taking Akira back, right? All of his belongings are at our apartment. Unless they went there first? No way. Akira was at school and then he went straight here. No one could have let him in but Sae, and she--'  
  
“Calm down,” Makoto utters to herself tiredly. She’s just standing in the middle of the street at this point, shaking in her jacket. 'He doesn’t know me. I could just walk right past… or I could face him myself. But what do I ask? PLEASE, DON’T TAKE MY BOYFRIEND, PLEASE! Yes that may be a little desperate if not totally true.'  
  
Akira’s father, looking incredibly agitated, slams the hatchback shut and drops his head against the back window.  
  
“Fuck,” he yelps. Makoto nervously fixes her hair. 'I was taken in a car to someplace I didn’t know. I fought demons every week for almost a year. I risked stealing my own sister’s heart… yet I can’t speak up to my future husband’s Father? Pull it together, Niijima.' She straightens out the lapels on her jacket and puts her hands behind her back, pulling at her fingers as she approaches him.  
  
“Kurusu-sama?” She clears her throat when her voice cracks at the end. He slowly lifts his head before realizing she’s behind him. Makoto looks to her left, realizing no one in the cafe can see her from where she’s standing, but they can see Itsuki. He checks her out from head to toe, unsure of who she is before his lip turns downward.  
  
“So you’re Makoto Niijima?” She nods and keeps her face neutral. It almost feels like her muscles are burning because she’s straining so hard on the inside. “Huh.” He moves toward the driver’s side door and tugs on the handle without opening it. “Sorry to intrude then. Clearly you’re more important to him than us, so I’m leaving.” This was all happening a lot quicker than she expected and she’s struggling to even spit out words or think of why she’s doing this in the first place. She’s just desperate.  
  
“Wait!” Itsuki stops. “I just want to apologize for putting so much extra strain on the three of you. I knew his past when we began seeing each other, but once he showed me who he truly is, there is just no question that I believe in him. Don’t… don’t you, Kurusu-sama?” Akira’s father laughs bitterly under his breath. Makoto’s seriously starting to feel angry again.  
  
“I’ll believe all that when I see it.” Itsuki sits down in the car and Makoto runs a little closer to the door that’s still open.  
  
“But sir, you haven’t seen him for a whole year as it is. I didn’t know him in his previous school, but from what he’s said and what I’ve seen with my own eyes, he’s become an amazing person who will be an even better man in just a few more years.” Where she's standing now, everyone inside the cafe can see her, and she notices that all of them jump up, ready to come out, but Akira still isn’t there. She waves her hand at them to stop and they obey begrudgingly. When her eyes drop back down to Akira’s father’s level, he’s giving her a tired, broken look she would never have expected. She’s finally getting a chance to really look at him, and she’s impressed by how young he seems, as well as how closely he resembles Akira (just with a buzz cut and no glasses).  
  
“Niijima. You look like a tough girl, so I bet you can take it straight.” His bulging adam’s apple bobs and his hand tightens on the steering wheel. “Akira’s Mother had him when she was eighteen.” Makoto blinks hard. “Heh. Yeah. I was seventeen.” He doesn’t know for sure that Makoto is eighteen but he must have a suspicion seeing as how she isn’t in a school uniform. “His Mother tries to act like it wasn't a nightmare, but it was. How is a kid supposed to raise a kid?” He sighs loudly and grits his teeth. “So now do you get why we’re not too excited to see our son saying he’s going to get married? I mean, is he MOCKING us? Preposterous. I always knew he’d be the death of me.” The man swears at his feet and scowls. “Well he already did kill me. I could have been anything I wanted. Not one person could stop me back then and then HE came along. Damn boy.” Makoto scoffs. She can’t hold it in anymore. He looks up at her with anger that’s soon extinguished by Makoto’s booming voice.  
  
“You chose to have sex and you chose not to be protcted. How, in ANY way, is that HIS fault? He didn’t _ask _to be born!” The man looks taken aback and he clicks his tongue. “Both of you--your wife and yourself. How do you not appreciate him at all?! He changed my friends' and I’s lives and he makes just a random person on the corner smile if he so much as blinks at them. Akira is unlike anyone else in the entire world with his beautiful soul and you’re blind to it because of your own resentment?! You don’t deserve him,” she snarls, feeling like her face is going to be permanently locked into a brutally deep frown. She sucks her teeth at Itsuki and spins on her heels. Everyone inside the cafe has been watching the whole time, and they all skittishly back away from the door.  
  
“...You’re right,” he calls after her, standing outside the car again on the opposite side of Makoto. “That look in your eye.” He points at his own. “You seem to notice things in him that I don’t.” The teenager and the broken father stare at each other (quite standoffish) until the shutting of a window above them alerts the two. It was Akira’s attic window. Makoto’s eyes shut in sorrow. 'He heard everything his Father said. I can’t imagine how awful Akira must feel now.' The man in front of her clears his throat and ducks his head goodbye. “I’m going to think about what you’ve said today.” And with that, Itsuki drives away. Makoto presses her tongue against the inside of her cheek and just watches the car disappear. She’s feeling incredibly bitter and sad and just… awful.  
  
“To think that his own parents don’t see what the rest of the world sees.” She turns to look Sojiro in the eye as he leans against the cafe door with his arms crossed. “Well, now he has a real family. Wouldn’t you agree?” Everyone inside, even Shiho, is watching Makoto with eyes that say more than words. It looks like they’re itching to walk up those stairs to Akira themselves, but they’re giving the couple the respect they feel the two deserve (that doesn’t mean Ryuji hasn’t been talked down from busting in on him a few times).  
  
“...Has he been down at all?” Sojiro shakes his head no. Makoto tightens her lips and breathes out loudly through her nose. “Ok.” Sojiro steps away from the door and is about to let her through before she quietly asks, “Do you think you could just remind everyone to be happy for Ann’s sake, today? I’m sure Akira feels like it’s his fault for interrupting her party.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I have a trick or two up my sleeve.” He gives her a genuine smile and she perks up just a bit before heading into all the teenagers questioning her. “Guys, guys. Let her take care of business while WE dig into these beautiful desserts the big guy himself made.” Ann mumbles something and Shiho rubs her best friend’s shoulder. Sojiro knocks his fist against a booth and tells Ann to, “Cheer up, Birthday girl. Akira would be pissed if he found out you’re all moping down here. You can bet that once Makoto brings him down he’s going to apologize until he’s blue in the face. So just be happy, alright?” The group of them sit slightly straighter and look between each other’s faces, feeding off the building energy.  
  
“Yeah!” Ryuji shouts, making a sort of “drum roll” on the table. “Let’s eat this shit now so him n’ Makoto don’t have squat!” Makoto rolls her eyes and smiles despite herself. Futaba chuckles devilishly.  
  
“You’re on!” They all start getting rowdy at the tip of a hat, and Makoto uses this time to stalk her way up the stairs.  
  
….  
  
….  
  
Akira doesn’t look back at her from where he is on his bed, sitting cross legged and leaning on the window sill with his forearm propped up. He looks more like a boy than ever. She slowly makes her way to his bed, sitting to the side and back of him. Makoto doesn’t hesitate to hug him, stuffing her face into the crook of his neck and kissing him there.  
  
“Makoto….” He sounds frail, so she wraps her arms around him tighter until her arms shake from the pressure. His face slowly lifts off of his forearm and she scoots closer to the wall to press her hand against the side of his tired face. “Can I um, lay on your chest for just a little bit?” She immediately falls backward onto his old futon that only has a simple white sheet covering it, and he moves to lay down, snuggled between her body and the wall. Akira relishes in the feeling of Makoto’s arms around his shoulders and her warm coat that tickles his nose. “It was pretty cool that you faced him by yourself like that.”  
  
“...I couldn’t earlier,” she admits, and Akira finally notices the bandage and jerks up to hold her hand between his.  
  
“What happened?!” Makoto sits up a little, and shakes her head fervently.  
  
“I’m ok! I was just angry that I left you up here when he h-hit you.” Akira winces at that. “I wanted to yell but I guess I’m not quite as brave as I thought.” Her fiance knocks his forehead into her and kisses her mouth.  
  
“Stop. What you said out there was amazing. Don’t try to convince me otherwise.” She takes her time to bring him back down to her chest and pet behind his neck and ears, pressing her lips against his temples over and over. It feels so relaxing that his eyes start to become heavy. But Akira has to mention the elephant in the room. “D-Dad said he resents me. They never gave me a chance.” He isn’t mumbling or crying or anything. He’s stating it like it’s fact. Like he always knew. “Fuck them,” he states flatly.  
  
“I’m so sorry baby.”  
  
“Don’t be. I have you.” He hugs her tight before crawling up the bed, leaning his face over Makoto’s. “When we have kids, we’ll never be like them.” She still has a hard time believing Akira of all people wants children; but there’s no reason. He will be an amazing father one day. She’s sure of it.  
  
“No. We won’t. You’re right.” He smiles at her finally and she tries to muster up enough energy to give him one too.  
  
"...I should get down there. I only got to see them for ten minutes before Dad showed up and I haven't said one thing to Ann." He reluctantly pulls away from Makoto after squeezing her tight.  
  
"Wait." He faces her on the edge of the bed and she kisses him softly before letting him go.  
  
"Thanks," he sings, then stands up with her small hand in his. The two of them walk down the steps side by side and everyone bumps up the energy again.  
  
“Akira!” Ann beelines it toward him and he catches her in his arms. “Thank you so much! You have no idea how good it is to see Shiho again.” She sounds really emotional about it too. He gives her one tight hug before letting go and waving to Shiho.  
  
“Hi,” Shiho says in greeting, smiling brighter than he’s ever seen.  
  
“You look great,” he comments thoughtfully, cutting a slice of cake. “How’s physical therapy going?” Ann sits in the booth next to Shiho and snuggles up against her best friend’s side. Shiho has to bend forward to look past Ann and up at Akira who’s handing Makoto some cake and talking to Haru at the counter.  
  
“It hurts pretty bad, but it’s worth it. I’m getting stronger.” Akira sits down across from her finally and stretches over the table to flick her knuckles.  
  
“Good on you, Shiho. And you can bet no one’s as proud of you as Ann.”  
  
“He’s right,” Ann confirms, hugging her friend for the tenth time today. “You’re doing amazing out there!” Her and Shiho start arguing about who’s working the hardest and flattering each other up until Ryuji loudly knocks on the back of Akira’s bench and declares that,  
  
“We needa open presents now, huh?” Ann excitedly claps and then tones it down.  
  
“You guys all realize you reeeeally don’t have to get me anything though, right?” Everyone shushes her and just about whips their stuff in Ann’s direction. “Alright alright, point taken, you goofs.”  
  
“‘Goof,’ my ass,” Ryuji mumbles to Akira who chuckles and fist bumps his friend. She starts off with Haru and Yusuke’s presents and it’s clear on her face that she's surprised Yusuke picked her out such a cute new winter coat.  
  
“Wow. All that talk of me modeling for you must’ve gotten your head spinning for what I could wear.”  
  
“Well actually,” Yusuke starts.  
  
“Actually he didn’t want ya to wear squat so this is second best,” Ryuji laughs. Ann glares at him and Shiho looks very confused. “Forget about it, Shiho-kun. She gets all red if we bring it up.”  
  
“Yeah maybe the first five times but after the fiftieth, I’m just plain over it.” The two blondes start barking at each other before Shiho announces boredly that,  
  
“You two argue so much you may as well be married.” The two sputter up nonsense while Akira and Haru just grin at each other. After another couple of more awkward seconds, Futaba hands Ann a decently sized box wrapped in Feathermen paper. Ann’s quick to rip it open and she squeals.  
  
“Ok. Seriously. How much did you spend on this?! I’m going to have to pay you back.” She shows everyone the crimson red laptop built from the bottom up with the lid airbrushed with little white panther paw prints all over it. The best part was that the touchpad felt like the latex of Ann’s old suit. Futaba just tucks her knees up to her chest on the stool by Haru and pushes her glasses up her nose.  
  
“I had most of the parts just sitting around. Anyways, you’re always complaining about how your laptop now is too slow. I still think it’s the porn si--”  
  
“--I don’t watch that stuff!” Ann quickly addresses with a twitching eye. Ryuji smirks crookedly and Yusuke shakes his head in humor.  
  
“Well whatever. There you go.” Ann shoots a teary eyed appreciative look at Futaba who just looks away embarrassedly. “It’s really no biggie.”  
  
“I’d hug you if I knew you wouldn’t run away.”  
  
“Uh. Please don’t do that. The only person allowed to hug me is him.” She points at Akira.  
  
“Oh………” Ryuji hums, smiling devilishly.  
  
“SHUT UP!” Futaba whips a ball of napkins at him and she hisses.  
  
“I swear, if ya throw ONE more thing I’m not gonna give you your manga back, dammit!” Futaba was just about to toss an ice cube at him but slowly drops it back into her glass while fixing him up with a mischievous glare. “Uh. Here, Ann.” Ryuji roughly tosses his gift bag at her.  
  
“Cute bag,” she comments, playing with the frilly paper sticking out the top.  
  
“Yeah yeah, just open the thing.”  
  
“I just got it, geez.” Akira snorts and drops his head in his hand much like Shiho. She raises her eyebrows high when she pulls out a truly gorgeous purse. “You actually listened last time I pointed this out?” Ryuji sucks his teeth and shrugs.  
  
“It’s nothin’.”  
  
“Ryuji, I didn’t buy this cuz it was too much for even me. You guys are killing me,” she gloats, but clearly appreciates it more than anything.  
  
“That would go great with the heels Haru got you,” Shiho adds.  
  
“So true!” She balls up the tissue paper and throws it at Ryuji who grabs it easily. “Thank you,” she says straight from her heart. Ryuji just nods but Makoto catches the pleased smile he’s wearing on his face.  
  
“Akira,” Makoto calls, “I’ll go get ours.”  
  
“Let me,” he insists, hurrying to get up the stairs before her. He comes down just a minute later with a tall box wrapped in cat paper.  
  
“What the hell?” Ann stands up and meets him halfway. It was up to her nose in height. He holds onto one side while she peels away at the other. When she sees the words “keyboard,” she glows. “YES!” Makoto chuckles and crosses her legs, enjoying the sight of Ann just about tearing the white keyboard out of its case. Ann hugs it to her chest before gently setting it down at an empty booth and jumping at Makoto.  
  
“Yeesh! Ann your grip is choking me,” Makoto complains. Ann just hugs her tighter and Makoto squeaks while trying to hug back.  
  
“Ugh I’ve been wanting to play foreverrrrrr. It gets so boring living alone.”  
  
“And it’s not like you do much studying,” Ryuji interjects, scratching his head.  
  
“Which you should definitely BOTH be doing,” Makoto scolds. Ann rolls her eyes and thanks Akira as well.  
  
“As for my gift,” Shiho explains, getting out of her seat to grab the smallest sized suitcase you can have, putting it up on a table and gesturing for Ann to open it. Ann raises a brow but starts unzipping. It’s a Shujin uniform. And a volleyball uniform. And…  
  
“Are these… yours?” Akira has a feeling he knows where this is going, and he gets a little closer to Ann, ready to sooth her when she hears that,  
  
“I’m coming back to Shujin.” Ann’s jaw drops and she immediately covers her eyes in shame over the tears that are no doubt threatening to spill. Shiho smiles tearily back and Ann tries talking but nothing comes out. Akira feels all the excitement for her, probably more than anyone else here. He puts his arm over her shoulder and she leans into him, sniffing back a sob.  
  
“I love you,” Ann breathes brokenly. “I love all of you guys so much it’s ridiculous.”  
  
A Few Hours Later; Akira and Makoto’s Apartment:  
  
Akira was sitting on the floor holding Makoto’s foot in one hand with nailpolish in the other as he painstakingly colors each toenail in a “skittles” style.  
  
“Akira you really didn’t have to do this tonight.”  
  
“But you wanted it.”  
  
“Sure but you had a rollercoaster of a day. I didn’t think you’d resort to slave labor to make me feel slightly better. I felt fine in the first place!” Akira kisses her ankle and switches back to yellow.  
  
“If you want it, you get it, my Queen.” Makoto closes her eyes and grins at the sappiness. He continues on, painting each nail twice before waiting for them to dry. It’s cute how between toes he makes a point to kiss her heel or rub her calf. “Damn you got some nice legs,” he comments offhand, kneading her thighs now. He’s cautious and tries not to wake up Johanna who’s snuggling into Makoto’s side, knocked out after Makoto pet her for a hour straight. Akira’s hand drags over her Buchimaru-kun pajama bottoms and he firmly grips her waist, humming in thought.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Sorry I don’t mean to make this about your body but, hhhhr.” He chuckles and bends down to kiss her navel. She starts petting the back of his head and he purrs as loud as Johanna does to Makoto’s amusement. “These hips dude,” he growls and nips at her stomach through her shirt. She yips when he bites between her breasts and he pulls back to smirk at her, Joker style.  
  
“D-don’t give me that look,” she requests half-seriously, scooting her thighs further apart so her fresh nails don’t get accidentally brushed by his knees. That just makes him smirk harder and pretend to try and tickle her stomach. She slaps him away and giggles cutely when he does pinch her over the ribs. “That sexy smirk of yours is notttt what we need right now.”  
  
“Sexy huh?” Akira takes his shirt off and Makoto whines, dropping her head back and throwing an arm over her eyes.  
  
“Just get back to work,” she begs.  
  
“Whaaat? But you said I didn’t have to.”  
  
“Well I lied. You already started and you’re doing it so well.”  
  
“Ooo~. Praise me more, Beep Boop.” Makoto slaps him over the head with a pillow and Johanna meows angrily before storming off. Akira laughs it off and kisses her bandaged hand before starting with red on her thumb. As Akira paints, he keeps fairly quiet, half-listening to the music Makoto starts playing on her phone. 'Shiho and Ann were so cuddly today,' he thinks. 'I've always kind of wondered if they'll actually end up together in the end or something. That'd be funny.' He chuckles aloud and Makoto tips her head at him (he always finds that adorable). "I was just thinking about which of our friends are gonna end up together."  
  
"...I really don't know," Makoto says, but she looks curious, putting a finger to her chin. "I can't really see any of them together besides us. Well. Maybe that's a lie." Akira frowns and so she explains. "I can see almost every girl we know with you. Unfortunately," she sighs.  
  
"Pfft. I'm talking about in this lifetime, and my only girl is you and will always be you." Makoto smiles thankfully and he's almost finished with her nails already. "Do you think you'd still have dated me if I was a girl too?"  
  
"I… don't really know. Maybe? I never think about girls like that. But if it was you, maybe I would." She shrugs. Akira finishes her last nail, kissing her hand.  
  
"I'm happy I'm a guy though."  
  
"How come?" Makoto shifts and waves her hands so they'll hopefully dry faster. Akira smirks and nips the inside of one of her thighs.  
  
"That means I can get you pregnant myself, which is a definite plus." Makoto's face gets a little red as her mind drifts into the actual act of him getting her pregnant. 'I could really go for that right now,' she tells herself. 'Minus the pregnancy of course!'  
  
"A-Agreed." Akira collects all of the nail polish and gets up to go put it all away. When he gets back, Makoto's frantically waving her hands. Akira snickers and Makoto huffs. "Don't laugh at me. I'm starting to feel REALLY eager to study up on said baby making some more." Akira's pupils dilate. "After all, we started this off as study partners right? So… we should do just that."  
  
'Hell yes.'  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters in this story. BUT, not tryna set the hype too high (but I am) the tenth one is probably my favorite in this whole story. I kinda have a new respect for Ann after writing her, too. I remember dating her the first time I played back in 2017, but I never finished the game at that time cuz I screwed myself doing Futaba's palace on the last day when I ran out of SP and SP items. What a time. Anyway. She's actually really awesome (and so is her English Voice Actress).


	9. A Job Well Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some porn. Hah.

  
A Week Later:  
  
Akira's sitting at the dining room table waiting for Makoto to call him up for dinner when his phone starts ringing. He drops his pencil reluctantly and says hey.  
  
"Yo! So you really did get elected, huh? Crazy."  
  
"Yep. I've got some stuff to do for the treasurer already." Akira glances at the table he's got completely covered in paperwork and rubs the bridge of his nose. He's only been at this for two days and he’s exhausted.  
  
"Ahh. But you aren't too busy to hang out, right?" Akira groans. "Come onnnn! It'll be great. You've been hanging out with Ann way more than me dude. Let's do somethin'!" As if Makoto can just sense that Ryuji is trying to break down Akira’s concentration, she turns off the stove top, and sits down next to Akira. He winces at her stern look as she points at all the work splayed out. Akira mutes himself and shoots his fiancee a pleading look. He’s just so tired of looking at words already.  
  
"Akira. Focus! Besides," there's a glint in her eye that's different but not unwelcome. "I'll make it up to you if you're a good boy and do everything tonight." Her hand snakes up his thigh and unzips his fly.  
  
"S-seriously?!" She looks a little frazzled but pushes on, fiddling with his belt. He unmutes himself and spits into the phone that he has to go.  
  
Beeeeeep.  
  
Makoto smirks crookedly and innocently pats his shoulder while getting up. Akira can't hold back his displeased cry.  
  
"Dinner's ready." She just makes it to the kitchen counter when a body roughly presses behind her and pushes her stomach into the pot and pan cabinet. "Oook, slow your roll," Makoto warns him, trying to get two plates out. He gropes her hips and breasts and she feels significantly hotter in the face. His belt and fly she left undone are teasing her backside and lower spine as the metal digs into her skin. Akira tantalizingly rubs his groin against her and she hums, digging her fingers into the plates she's holding onto for dear life. Just when one of his hands settle on a breast and pinches, the other one lowers between her legs, and he bites hard on her shoulder. "Hh! Akira~!" He chuckles once and lets her go, zipping up his fly and buckling back up.  
  
"Payback," he whispers against the back of her head. She glares at him and shoves a plate into his hand. The whole time they eat he's grinning annoyingly. At least he's sweet enough to clean all the dishes before he gets back to work. Makoto makes sure he's really working before she leaves him… and 'she's planning something,' he thinks excitedly. 'Can't get my hopes up though in case she isn't in the mood, but UGHHHH. I sure hope she is.' He feels himself getting harder by the second as his mind drifts to her in different compromising positions. Sitting back in his chair, he imagines that she'll somehow just pop up right between his legs sucking him off, and he--  
  
"Kkk, dammmmmit!" Makoto pokes her head out of the bathroom door with a toothbrush in her mouth. Some of the paste is trickling down her lip and it makes him think about other things that are white and could be on her mouth and he groans again. She hops back into the restroom, spitting out the paste.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"...You could say that," he mumbles, holding his pencil so roughly that it cracks the lead and the wood. And speaking of things that are hard, he is positively throbbing right now. 'What the hell? We had sex like five days ago. Why am I like this?!'  
  
"Hm. Oh well." She shuts the bathroom door and he snaps out of his stupor. 'Did she just dismiss me? ...Weird.' He blinks and just forces himself to get back to work.  
  
While Makoto takes a shower, she desperately worries her mind over what she could do that's different than normal. 'We aren't having boring sex, right? I don't want to be the kind of girl that can't get him excited after a while. I mean… he FELT pretty um. Ready.' Makoto nearly drops her soap and she rolls her eyes at herself for getting so antsy. 'I guess the last few times he's just been leading. Thinking back to the instances he's mentioned things that really turn him on, it’s been; F-face sitting.' She coughs. 'And… leaving some of my clothes on when… he's… in me. Um.'  
  
"Ughhhh," she rubs her hand over her face and burns her eyes with shampoo. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!" She has to physically hold her eyelids open for water to clean them out, and 'this is so not cute.' Makoto hurries the rest of her shower and starts drying off. 'Maybe he just wants me to take a little more charge. ...I could finish what I started earlier. He seemed really excited. No pun intended.' She stares at her clothes she laid out and then at the towel in her hands. 'Hmm.'  
  
After wiping the fog off the mirror and looking at herself, she wraps the towel around her breasts. 'Wow. This is… really short. If I bent over, he--' A flood of embarrassment splashes the side of her face and she huffs. 'I can't pull this off!' Her red eyes bore holes into her own face and she grits her teeth. 'Forget it. I can just try it.' She pushes herself out the door before she can think otherwise. Her steps outside the bathroom are too bouncy, and she gets self conscious about even the slightest breath. 'What am I, a show dog?' Makoto jumps out of Akira’s sight and drifts into their bedroom with a curled finger under her chin. 'Come on. I can think of something to tease him with besides just my body.' It’s more difficult than expected seeing as she never watches pornography or reads doujins or novels pertaining to sex. Typically she just uses her own imagination but she never thinks of anything particularly risque.  
  
But there is one thing.  
  
Makoto bites her bottom lip and sings.  
  
“Got it.” She leaps into the bed and pushes the blankets down, trying to keep her body exposed in the light. She spreads her legs a little and slides her hand between them, groaning at how wet she is even after washing most of her arousal away. There’s always the gnawing in the back of her mind telling her this sort of behavior is gross, but then she thinks about Akira and those insecurities are gone. Makoto rubs around her clitoris, sucking her tongue to keep quiet for now. The goal is to be drenched. 'Then I’ll….' She pulls her phone out and takes a couple of unpracticed photos from the perspective of her eye level, and flips the camera on her screen so she can take a shot of the cleavage peeking out over her towel. She looks at them, trying not to get her arousal on the screen, and takes an extra one just in case; it’s her cleavage but this time she shows it from nose down when she’s biting her lip. 'He loves that.' Makoto looks down at her hand covered with herself and she starts second guessing it all before opening her camera one more time. She sighs before turning it to video, winking at the camera, and licking her fingers clean for him. The second it’s over she throws her phone on the side table and drops her head in her hand. 'This is so….'  
  
She shakes it off quickly and walks back to Akira.  
  
“Fuck this,” he mumbles against his palm. His eyes are red and straining, and he’s regretting everything right about now. It won’t end no matter what he does it seems. 'Makoto said it’s not always like this, but I’m gonna hold her to it alright.' He just looks up when Makoto starts fooling around in the kitchen. “I already did the dishes,” he stresses, not wanting her to do more work.  
  
“No no. I’m just looking for my um. My awadama candy.” She slams a few drawers before popping back up. “Um. Do you think you could go get some in a little bit?” Akira looks at the last page of his work and nods at her. “Thanks,” she hums, getting closer to him (and he finally notices she’s only in her towel now) and grinning pretty mischievously. He gawks at the amount of thigh showing and he twitches from the shoulders down. She sits next to him and crosses her legs. The towel rides up so high that she may as well take it all off. He was about to suggest just that before she snaps her fingers at him. “Pick up the pace, Akira. You need to get quicker if you want to be successful at all of this.” He wrinkles his lip before turning his attention back to this nightmare of a project. Akira’s starting to feel bitter about this whole thing; that is, until Makoto starts rubbing his thigh and encouraging him to continue with little cheers. 'God I love her voice,' he thinks to himself. His leg starts bouncing, because she’s getting closer and closer to where he wants her before she pulls her hand away. Leaning in against his ear, she licks along the shell.  
  
“Can you… do that again?” Akira asks quietly. Makoto holds his stomach and blows air against where she licked before sliding her tongue over the lobe and biting. His eyes close though, so she stops, wanting him to keep working.  
  
“The more you stop, the less you get,” she explains with a rasp to her voice. Akira nods in understanding and starts reading and writing faster. Makoto sucks in a sharp breath before rubbing Akira’s slowly rebuilding erection over his pants. “Mmm.” No point hiding that he’s getting turned on by her teasing. She unzips him for the second time tonight and undoes his belt. He starts getting antsy, really feeling like his eyes are becoming crossed while his writing is growing to be crooked. Makoto pulls his penis out and strokes it with the barest grasp. From the corner of his eyes he knows she’s watching his face. “Akira, do you need me to reread anything you’ve done so far?”  
  
“M-Maybe.” She leans down and kisses the head of his penis before coming back up and looking over every sheet he has laid out. All the while she’s squeezing and releasing him in her hand. He sighs in bliss when she presses on the tip of his penis’s head with her thumb. Akira’s starting to become so lost in her body that he can’t get himself to write anything. 'She looks so good, I just wanna throw all of this shit off the table and--'  
  
“Oh. You actually made one mistake here.” She lets go of him but he's still sticking straight up with how hard he’s gotten.  
  
"You're killing me," he argues, fixing what she points out nonetheless.  
  
"Mmm. You like it though. I get to be in charge of you tonight." He shivers in delight and waits for her to touch him again. She does him one better, telling him to finish and read what he says out loud while she sucks the side of his shaft.  
  
"Kurusu allows the treasurer to make--GYAH! NNN! Decisions on everything pertaining toooo the student council bud--get." His hand comes down to press her down a little harder and she slaps it away, pulling off.  
  
"You finished," she applauds, kissing him sweetly as if her mouth hadn't just been on him. "Well. I'll give you a little reward then."  
  
"Please." She gets down on her knees and sucks painfully hard before pumping him rapidly. It almost hurts because his penis is dry except for a little precum and saliva, but he's close so he tries to ignore it, jerking up into her. "Yes!" He sees stars and he's so so close when she squeezes him brutally tight and he cries out.  
  
"No. Go to the store around the corner. Pick me up that candy I want… then we can really enjoy ourselves." Akira grips the side of the table and just stares down at Makoto. It's right in his eyes. He's silently asking if she's serious. So she stands up and cocks her jaw. "If you don't make it back in fifteen minutes not ONE thing is happening tonight." It makes her cough out a laugh when he nearly falls backward with how quick he gets out of the chair. As he's stuffing his penis back into his tight pants, he huffs.  
  
"You have no idea how hard it is walking around with a boner." She sucks her teeth as she shuffles together his student council work.  
  
"Complaining, much?"  
  
"No! I'm going, I'm going!" He doesn't even zip the side of his boots before stumbling out of the doorway and jumping down two steps at a time out front. He knocks into three people before sprinting inside of the closest corner store. And just as his hand touches the bag of candy Makoto likes, his phone dings a couple times. Two photos, one video. Akira thought he was hard before, yet nothing compared to what he is right now (especially with that video of Makoto licking the cum off her fingers). Akira moans under his breath and starts to feel lightheaded. He has to hold onto the shelf and gather himself again with his eyes shut. The second his eyes pop back open he glances around to see if anyone's near him and pulls out his phone, clicking call and putting it up to his ear.  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"You're gonna get fucked so hard when I get home," he growls, hanging up immediately and sprinting over to the counter. He smirks devilishly imagining the surprise on Makoto's face. He tosses the candy on the counter and pulls out his wallet. "May I get a ten pack of ribbed condoms as well? Thanks." The old woman gives him a dirty look that he totally ignores while some goofy looking thirteen year old chuckles behind him with a toothpick between his teeth. Akira has no time for this shit. He skirts right out of that store and gets his ass back home. He literally kicks the door open accidentally and wildly tears his clothes off as he makes his way back to their bedroom. By the time he gets there he only has one sock and his boxers on that don't hide anything from Makoto's sight. She's sitting on the bed with her legs crossed looking incredibly flustered. 'Maybe she bit off more than she can chew?' Akira coughs and slows his roll.  
  
"Uh." He holds up the candy and condoms. "Fun night, huh?" Makoto puts her hand up to her mouth and laughs at him. Straight up. "...Not what I was looking to hear, but alright."  
  
"N-no haha! Y-I've never seen you this horny in my--hahaha--life."  
  
"Well you licked your own cum so you can’t tell me you aren’t excited too." He can't help but sound defensive. Makoto settles down and takes off her towel, just leaving herself open for his eyes to look at. "Makoto pleaseeeee. Can you stop playing hard to get? I just wanna rip into you right now." Even he's impressed by how good she's got him worked.  
  
"I must say, it's quite a treat to see you so needy." She beckons him over with one finger and he sinks down on his knees in front of her, setting the candy and condoms on the short table right behind himself. Pointing at the box, she wants him to hand her a single condom so he eagerly tears the box apart to give her one between his teeth. She chuckles and takes it with her own mouth just to tease him more. Akira kind of feels like the head of his penis is just in a permanent state of leaking precum and it's awful. "Ribbed. We've never used these before," she comments nervously, tearing the packet open and settling on the bed. "Come here. Kneel between my legs." Makoto's definitely dying on the inside trying to keep up this act, but apparently it's working because Akira is the hardest she's ever seen him. "G-geez it can get that big?" Akira sheepishly itches his jaw.  
  
"I didn't really know either?" Makoto blinks and puts the condom on him, stroking him once.  
  
"Ok. Do one more thing for me." Akira nods vigorously. "M-make me finish first. Then you can do anything you want to me." Akira drools at her God sent words. He wraps one arm around her back to support her while he sucks eagerly on her nipples and lays her down. "Nn. Akira th-that feels _really _good."  
  
"Mmmf!" He gives her no warning before slamming two fingers inside her and she jerks up with nowhere to go since he's holding her down with his whole body. She squeaks into the back of her hand and grips his hair tightly between her fingers tips. He pumps her a few more times before she pushes down on his head. He takes the hint and drags his tongue down her body until it meets with her swollen clitoris.  
  
"Fuc--Nnn!" She may as well have said the full word right there and Akira’s incredibly and unreasonably proud to have made her lose her cool like that. Makoto never swears. He slams his fingers in and out of her, lapping up every bit of arousal gushing out of her at the same time. It's never been like this between them before. It was always pretty soft but that didn't mean it wasn't mind blowing. Akira loves sex with his fiancee more than he has words for, and whatever they were doing right now was turning his whole world upside down. He craves her and she obviously craves him because she's moaning so loudly it might just be considered a scream. It's music to his ears nonetheless. Her back suddenly arches off the bed and her legs tighten around his head, muffling any sound, but not suppressing the guttural moan ripping out of her chest. She scratches his scalp and it hurts like hell but he deals with it and pushes himself to fuck her even harder until the entirety of his fingers are inside her, and the pads of his fingers are brushing up against a hard bit of muscle. "Ah! A-AKIRA~!" He feels himself becoming loopy as he pulls out and licks up the burst of arousal she released. 'It isn't possible for someone to taste this fucking good, is it?' Makoto nearly falls forward when she sits up so he catches her and lays Makoto down on her back. She's rubbing her eyes like crazy.  
  
"God DAMN, you were sexy," he cries, straddling one of her thighs and soothingly rubbing her stomach without touching anything sensitive like her breasts. Makoto's chest and stomach is decompressing at a rapid rate, and he kisses her navel to try slowing her down again. "Is--that was good right? Are you too sore to do anything else?"  
  
"N-No! I want more," she tries, although it doesn't sound very convincing. He takes one breath before calming himself down a little. 'It's getting really hard to ignore how much I want her but I'm not about to seriously injure her. She’s definitely on the tighter side. I can't risk tearing her or something awful.' Akira lays down on his side and tucks his arm under her neck. "What are you doing? I told you *pant* you can do anything you want to me now."  
  
"I want you to calm down first. I'll wait, babe." Makoto only gives herself a minute before she shuffles more to the center of the bed and looks at him.  
  
"Ok." She sucks in a big sharp breath. "Do what you want to me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Makoto just nods, but he can tell she also seems a little excited by all of this. He shifts down and between her legs, spreading her out with his own hands and just admiring what she has. He wants to tell her how good she looks but he just chokes back a whine and shakes his head with a huge smile on his face. 'Can't believe she's mine. Like this. I'm the only one who's ever seen her like this and it's so…' he doesn't know. The sexual beast inside him just roars for her heat and he doesn't try to think anymore. Akira jumps off and toward the bottom of the bed where he stands with his feet a bit apart. She raises a brow at him but he doesn't care about answering. He reaches for her hips and pulls her down the sheets, loving how her breasts bounce up toward her collar bones, how her hair looks messy as all hell, and how she feels when he ruthlessly slams inside her.  
  
"GYH!" Makoto bites down hard on her bottom lip and he's not allowing that. He uses his hips to drill into her as fast as he can while his hands pull her up by the ribs. Akira catches her against his chest and uses the momentum to carry her in his arms while still pounding away at her. She holds onto his shoulders for dear life.  
  
"Don't you dare hold back a moan," he warns her, speeding up and pressing her into the back of the bedroom door.  
  
"Ahhh--shit," Makoto whines, loving the feeling of her stiff nipples rubbing against his solid chest. His thrusts against the door are loud and the handle jiggles constantly. Akira tries really hard to kiss her but they're both breathing too much and rocking too aggressively for it to work. He settles on stuffing his mouth into her shoulder and moaning as loud as he wants. She's squeezing around him perfectly, and that as well as the overall heat from inside her drives him insane. Makoto digs her nails into his back and uses that as leverage for her hips to start jerking against his. She's searching for friction against her clitoris again and she's getting it triple fold against his abs. "My god," she breathes. "You s-SOund so GOod! You’re sO Hard inside me. I've NeVER felt this Good, before," she admits with a long drawn out moan at the end. Makoto wraps her legs even tighter around his waist and he grips her backside as hard as he can, using his triceps to lift her up and down on him for extra penetration.  
  
"Makoto I'm l-losing my fucking mind," he croaks. He's spitting all over her chest and shoulder but he can't help it. His testicles are so swollen that they might never recover. He knows that when he does cum though, this is gonna be the best he's probably ever had, and it's all thanks to his soon to be wife. "I love you. I love you so much. I love you sooo much!" He stumbles backward, catching them on the edge of the bed. Makoto whimpers into his mouth and holds the sides of his face with both hands, kissing him with as much tongue as she can muster. It's like they're drowning in the arousal and the love and it's so unbelievably special. Akira flips her on her back and pulls out, helping Makoto up the bed as she scrambles for the pillow that he sets perfectly under her head. She beats him to the next part, wrapping her legs around his back and grabbing his dick with one hand so she can impale herself on him.  
  
"NN--Fuuhnnn!" Makoto's head tilts all the way back and every vein in her neck pops out just so she can swallow every moan back down into her pulsating chest. Sweating and crying out, they plead for the other to make them finish already. They're both just so close that it hurts but it's so. Worth. It.  
  
Akira pulls back enough to watch Makoto's scrunched up nose and eyes and her wide open mouth. She looks incredible. Her hair is everywhere, and her head band already got whipped across the room by her own hand. That was just another testament to how much fun she was having that she'd recklessly throw something that she holds about as sacred as her ring. Said ring is stinging the back of his neck and he's suddenly fixating on the future. 'She's already mine. The only way I could become closer to her is… is by finishing inside of her.' His eyes expand and he slows down, feeling scared all of a sudden. Makoto raises her hips into him but he doesn't respond back.  
  
"W-hy're you slowing down?" She finally opens her eyes and freezes. It takes her a second to come back to her senses, but she strokes the side of his face and asks him if he's ok.  
  
"I. I um. I was just thinking. T-the only way we could ever be closer now is if I f-finish inside of you." Makoto immediately stiffens up and it squeezes his shaft. They're both sharing a nervous but still turned on look and her jaw twitches before she can say anything.  
  
"Well. You are technically still doing that. It's just being caught by latex." Akira looks away with his eyes. "Is that… not enough?" Akira hesitates to answer so Makoto swallows jaggedly. "We aren't ready for the consequences."  
  
"But I know I'm gonna be with you anyway, who cares?" Makoto keeps a straight face, even in this position with her legs spread wide open and… you get the picture. This whole situation brings her back to the one she had with Akira’s father. They’re even the same age as Akira’s parents were when they had him, it just seems like some weird twist of fate. Itsuki’s warnings ring true in Makoto’s mind and she can’t let Akira take this further.  
  
"How about I get on the pill then? Does that sound good to you?" Akira feels a spark of excitement strike his penis again and he moves inside of Makoto, slow this time. She hums.  
  
"Sounds good," he agrees.  
  
"Ok then." Makoto falls right back into pace, actually urging him to speed it back up. She pulls at the back of his neck so he presses his face against her throat. Her moans vibrate his nose and lips. Makoto seems to really be into it but Akira’s just lagging slightly behind her. She tries hard to think of something that'll rev him up again and succeeds. "Baby?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"When I'm on the pill," she starts purposefully, "How often do you think you'll want to ejaculate inside me?" He jerks into her a little harder and she knows she's winning now.  
  
"Ggh! N-no telling." His soft hands grip the sheets and tug next to her hips. "Every night if I could. I won't be able to stop. Nny!" Makoto starts breathing heavily and her hips are aching deliciously. She's about to finish and they both know it. Akira’s so close she just needs to push him a little more. She hugs him to her chest.  
  
"A-are YOu gonna c-cum a lot right now? Can you pretend it's JUst inside Me? Like there's nothing between us?" Akira moans against her breast and nods his head miserably. He's about to burst. Everything is as tight as a vacuum sealed bag. "Answer me."  
  
"Y-yes!" He suddenly pushes up on his hands and thrusts away inside her while up on his palms. He wants to watch her and wants her to watch him melt in turn. "G-gh! Makoto," he huffs, straining himself on purpose so he won't cum yet. "You feel amazing. Look amazing. Tas-taste amazing. I wanna get you pregnant, SO bad," he admits without thinking. She moans but her heart stops in surprise at how easily he just says such a thing. "J-just wanna cum right against your--Gtt! Cervix. Com-pletely fill you and--Hah--watch it s-spill out if you." Makoto was spinning. He's never talked like this or mentioned he's into this kind of thing and yes she's surprised but not freaked out like she always thought she'd be in this kind of situation. It helps that he's kissing the tip of her nose now, whispering how much he loves her even though he still has such carnal desires hidden in him. She wonders if this new side of him has come out because of his recent Shadow encounter, but she can't think about it much more because--  
  
"Ahh!" She presses her open mouth against his and hopelessly shouts.  
  
"Finish!" He sounds desperate. "Cum babe, cum! Be loud please. PLEASE!" She couldn't be quite if she tried. Her whole body is caught in time as her mind explodes in pleasure. Before long her body catches up, and she's writhing against him as he unevenly pumps her and finishes just as hard, choking out her name against her tongue. They can't remember how they get on their backs but they do, and it takes a full two minutes for them to stop riding the waves of their orgasms. "Holyyyyy shitttt," Akira laughs lightly, shaking from head to toe. Makoto latches onto his arm and hugs it against her as she turns over onto her side and hides her face against his shoulder and the pillow.  
  
"...I've never experienced… anything like… that. Ever." Akira chuckles louder, really enjoying himself right now. He has every right and Makoto thinks it's really cute actually. His smile doesn't leave after ten minutes of basking and he threads his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'm so in love with you," he says quietly, only for her to hear. She looks him dead in the eye as she says it back. "Never leave me," he adds, sounding insecure or something like that. She rests her hand against his heart and holds it.  
  
"Never," Makoto promises.  
__


	10. Reflections

  
Akira has a completely new respect for Makoto seeing as how every other step he takes at school, the students constantly pester him. Of course at the beginning they were just asking if he really was the new president, to which he always smiled politely and nodded. He even appreciates how calm Makoto is to an ever greater extent; every meeting was only thirty minutes but it lasted so much longer in his head. Akira didn't do much of the talking at the beginning but now that it's been three weeks, he's started to live up to his leadership role. He has to thank Tora for part of that. 'I wonder how he's doing,' he thinks offhandedly.  
  
With his hands jammed into his pockets, Akira’s strolling through the underground mall, always keeping an eye out for some kind of cute gift for Makoto or one of his friends. That's when he spots Haru and immediately greets her at the flower shop he's spent many days working at.  
  
"Oh. Hi there Akira. How are you?" She's sniffing a few flowers but it looks like she can't make up her mind on what she wants exactly.  
  
"I'm well, thanks. Are you picking them out for yourself?"  
  
"Yes. I've been taking a lot of cooking classes as well as some design ones. I feel that having lots of beautiful flowers around a shop I have one day will look quite appealing for customers."  
  
"Yeah it would." Akira's been thinking more and more about what he wants to do after high school too, and taking over Leblanc has been sounding better and better. He admires Haru who could just live life on cruise control but chooses to go on an entirely new adventure of her own. As she shuffles through the flowers with her dainty fingertips, Akira pulls out a dozen flowers and hands them to her.  
  
"I figured these would look really good around you," he explains, smiling a little. Haru's eyes shine and she graciously accepts the bouquet he made just with her in mind. She felt special in this case and it was really nice since so few men ever do something just to be sweet. After she pays and they start walking aimlessly down the station, Haru gets nearer and nearer to her ride waiting for her at Central.  
  
"Say," Haru starts, bringing the flowers up to her nose and breathing in. "Would you like to come over and test out a new dish I've made?" Akira's stomach growls and that's a good enough answer.  
  
The ride to her house is quiet but enjoyable. He never really gets to see Tokyo from the streets like this even after all the time he's been hopping around the whole city. Haru seems to notice his exploratory eyes and points out little things she loves about the buildings and what not. He learns quite a bit about the history of one or two companies as well.  
  
Click.  
  
"Ok. The stove is off, and we're set." Haru sets down a plate of nigiri complete with a new coffee on the beautifully set table. Her new bouquet was the set piece in a tall lavender vase. Akira bows his head and sips the coffee first. His taste buds burst.  
  
"Wow," he praises. He gulps down three more sips and she watches with her own coffee in her hands as she drinks much slower than him. "Wow. This is--this is really really good! You’re getting so much better." And then he flinches. "...Not elephant poop though, right?" Haru giggles and crosses her ankles.  
  
"Not this time," she assures him, and he grins before drinking the rest of his cup. "Would you like more?" Akira nods eagerly and she pours him another cup as he bites down on nigiri she freshly made.  
  
"Geez this is good too," he says, covering his mouth with a hand. "I'm gonna need to step my game up to compete with you!" Haru smiles sweetly in thanks. It makes her heart sing to watch someone be so excited over something she made.  
  
"This is the reason I want to even pursue this." He raises a brow. "To see people happy and to see you happy. I feel like that's what a cafe is for. It's not for people hurrying like they do at Big Bang… it's to graze over your food and thoroughly enjoy it."  
  
"I agree." He finishes his plate while thinking of how he wants to word things next. "Hey." She looks up. "Taking over Leblanc is my goal but… I think Sojiro still wants to stick around for a while longer." Akira scratches the back of his neck. "I've been meaning to ask if you'd think about letting me just work for you. At least for a little while."  
  
"I'd be honored," Haru answers quickly, setting her hand a little closer to his elbow that's up on the table. She doesn't touch him with respect to Makoto but she wants to. "Oh this is so exciting! We could even be business partners if you'd like. I wouldn't mind sharing that with you at all. I trust you." Akira nervously shrugs a little.  
  
"I don't really know anything about business but… if you really wanted us to do that I'll happily learn everything I can."  
  
"I only plan to attend college full time for the remainder of this year and the next. Maybe you'd like to do something similar?" Akira leans back in his chair and balances on two legs.  
  
"That does sound pretty good. I'm determined not to just have you carry it all by yourself anyway. I also don't want Makoto to be the only one pulling in reliable income," he adds worriedly. "I've been kinda feeling guilty Sae-san paid for our place. I know she and Makoto agree on financials and all that but eh. I want to make it up to her somehow. I wanna prove to her that I can take care of Makoto too." Haru grips her cup with both hands and nods in understanding.  
  
"It's admirable," she says in her soft, calming voice. Akira sets the chair back on all fours and shows his teeth for a second.  
  
"I guess it'd be much harder for you. Every guy knows you have money so you'd have the opposite problem. Does that ever get scary? Not really knowing people's intentions?" Haru wrinkles her lip at the idea.  
  
"Yes but… I feel as though I've learned my lesson from my ex. He is the kind of man I don't ever want while… while you," she blushes and looks down. "You're more of the man I will spend my life yearning for. Someone much like you will be what I find the most agreeable." Akira bashfully scoffs and shakes his head.  
  
"I'm not all that," he insists. He could always tell she has a bit of a crush on him but he doesn't share her interest even if being around her is akin to soaking in a bath and smelling sweet incense that calm you down from head to toe.  
  
"We agree to disagree then," Haru finishes. It was pretty nice to just spend time with her again since it had been so long. He almost can't remember the last time it was just them. Haru pulls out a huge notebook with recipes she's been finding or coming up with on her own and Akira starts jotting some down while also adding to hers with his own ideas.  
  
"We work pretty well together," he points out, washing his hands while Haru checks inside of her drawers for some ingredient she can't get off his mind.  
  
"For sure! I'm still so giddy imagining what we could be like in a kitchen at the same time." Haru looks past Akira and at the cat clock hanging on the wall. She only bought that clock because it reminds her of Morgana. She misses his furry little body to this day. "Do you think Mako-chan would like to come over tonight? We could make something together for her to test."  
  
"Oooh." Akira smirks and puts a hand on his hip. "We could use her as a guinea pig. Just between us, she can eat a whole lot for having such a tiny body." Haru giggles and Akira whips out his phone. "Lemme see if she's busy." He clicks on her name, smiling at the picture without even realizing, and texts her. She's on the train so she can't call at this time. "Hopefully she sees it."  
  
Ding!  
  
"Awesome. We're all set. I think she needs you to send your address again though."  
  
"Right." Haru does it right away and Makoto thanks her just as quickly. "Can't wait," Haru types.  
  
Two Hours Later:  
  
"Gosh I'm stuffed," Makoto groans, wincing when she tries to get up. Akira throws an arm around her shoulder and sips his tea, fogging up his glasses.  
  
"Man what a time," he says in Haru's direction. She clicks her mug against his in cheers and they chuckle softly. "Can't wait to do this professionally, partner." Akira winks at her and she inhales harshly. Makoto notices Haru's blush but says nothing, letting it slide for today.  
  
"About that," Makoto frets. "Are you sure you'd want to take him in under contract? It's quite a liability."  
  
"As I said earlier, I trust him completely. Now if it was Ryuji-kun. Well." Makoto grins and shakes her head.  
  
"Hey he's pretty reliable in a pinch," Akira defends.  
  
"Of course he is, baby," she pinches his cheeks and then embarrassedly drops her hand. She’s never called him that in front of someone else before. Haru smiles at them over the lip of her cup.  
  
"You two are so perfect for each other." She motions to see Makoto's ring again and coos. "It's so pretty too. Even I would have a hard time finding such a match for a ring I'd want to wear my whole life." Makoto looks at her hand proudly and Akira hugs her tighter.  
  
"It only looks that good cuz she's the one wearing it," Akira explains, beaming. Haru smiles as if he just said that to her and looks back at Makoto.  
  
"He's too adorable," Haru aww's. Makoto sighs good naturedly and pats his thigh.  
  
"He's just showing off at this point," she declares.  
  
"No way!" They have a good rest of their time all together. Talking about the future has never seemed so bright either. One less worry for Akira now.  
  
Eleven Thirty-One; Same Night:  
  
Ding!  
  
Akira blinks awake and leans over the side of the bed to reach his phone. Makoto was looking at him from her desk with tired red eyes. He picks up his phone but doesn't check who it is.  
  
"You should call it a night," he tries. Makoto shakes her head and stubbornly gets back to her paper not even due until next Monday. Akira huffs, already having expected as much and opens his phone. "Yusuke?"  
  
The text reads, "Hi. I apologize for waking you if I did. I've been in a reminiscing mood. Would you care to see me after school tomorrow?" Akira quickly types back that he will and sets his phone down. He lays back down but watches Makoto's back that looks all tense. The second they got home she went straight to work and only took one five minute break to shower. What she got done in five minutes is beyond him.  
  
"Makoto," he calls again, "You should really get to bed. You're already only getting six hours of sleep."  
  
"It's fine," she brushes him off with.  
  
"Get in the damn bed!" Makoto laughs a little and turns toward him.  
  
"You're starting to nag like Sis."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Now come over here. I don't sleep as well without you."  
  
"Oooh I see." She closes up her laptop and shoves her books into her bag. "You just want me for selfish reasons."  
  
"Well that helps," he announces firmly. His arms open wide and she takes that as him wanting her to hug herself to his chest, which she does without protest. "But also… I'm starting to notice bags under your beautiful eyes and we can't have that." Akira puts his chin on top of her head and rolls onto his back, pulling her on top along with the blankets. Makoto kisses his collar bone and whispers goodnight.  
  
After-school as Promised:  
  
Yusuke and Akira are cruising around Chinatown, enjoying their time being lost for once. Yusuke is dragging him around every which way to look at the architecture and what not. Being with Yusuke actually opened Akira’s eyes to art in a whole new way. He even started sketching objects a few times a week. That reminds him. When they have a chance to sit down, Akira pulls out his sketchpad. The artist hums and smiles proudly.  
  
"I see you're using the straight line approach as we discussed a while back. It's coming along well."  
  
"Thanks." Yusuke flips through the pages and stops when he gets to a hand study. Yusuke elaborately explains what could be better and how to hold his pencil one more time before handing Akira a lightly used toned sketchbook.  
  
"You may enjoy using this more. I'll even give you one of my white charcoal pencils to use sparingly." Akira bows his head and Yusuke hands him everything he needs and more.  
  
"I appreciate it," Akira states, putting everything into his bag with care. All that's left now is the water and the sounds of gossipping women somewhere behind them. Akira looks around. "I'm surprised it's so quiet here today. Whenever I come with Makoto it’s busy as all hell." A harsh chill goes right through Yusuke's thin coat and he hugs himself.  
  
"Perhaps this brutal early winter is the reason." Regardless of the cold, they sit still, enjoying the calm the moment is allowing. "It truly is banal being normal again." If this was a month or two ago, Akira would have agreed wholeheartedly. But now… he's started to see things differently again. Life isn't a drag like he was scared to admit. It's actually--  
  
"Art." Yusuke cocks his head at Akira. "Life is unique just like a painter's stroke," Akira clarifies. "Everyday is completely different than the one before." Wind blows Akira’s bangs out of his face so he casually removes his glasses. "It's all about how you choose to see it." Yusuke folds his hands together on his lap and nods slowly.  
  
"I understand. Hmm." Yusuke puts a finger up to his chin. "So even though all I do is paint and ride the train to attend school, the journey between when and where is what truly makes up your life." Yusuke chuckles, feeling silly he didn't think such a thing before. "Sometimes I wonder if you were supposed to be the artist here, Akira." In response, Akira nudges Yusuke lightly and kicks his heel against the ground.  
  
"I think I'm just starting to see things in a whole new perspective."  
  
On the Way Home:  
  
Akira shuffles his feet against the ground outside and he passes by Sae who's parked on the side of the road for whatever reason. It was odd. 'Maybe she just visited Makoto? But Makoto's only been home for thirty minutes and we're still five blocks from there.' He cautiously nears the car and knocks softly on the glass. Sae tries to hide her skittish jump and gets out of the car. The street is just a backstreet so she's not running the risk of being sideswiped by a reckless driver. She throws her elbows on the car door and looks at him tiredly.  
  
"Akira."  
  
"What are you doing around here, Sae-san?" She purses her lips and looks off at a small flower store a block down.  
  
"I took off from work early," she explains… struggling for some reason. Of course, instead of showing obvious sorrow she just gets aggravated and twitchy. "Today is our Mother's anniversary. She died eleven years ago, now." Akira puts his hand behind his head and tries to remember if Makoto has ever mentioned this. If he had known it was today he wouldn't have hung out with Yusuke. He stomps his foot on the ground softly enough for Sae not to hear. She looks back at him with brows furrowed and he drops his hands to his sides. "I want to go over there and get flowers. I'm just… delaying it. Not sure why. It's getting annoying, honestly."  
  
"Were you also thinking about stopping by to get Makoto?" Sae nods and fixes her bangs.  
  
"I was going to ask if she wants to come with me to her grave. You see I," Sae looks down at her feet. "I haven't made an effort to go see Mom’s grave since it happened. Makoto might not even remember where it is now." The woman starts rubbing at her forehead and shrugging. "This is stupid. It doesn't matter anyway." Akira worries his brow and clears his throat before she can get back in the car.  
  
"Wait. You clearly want to go, so that makes it important. I can go get you a bouquet and if Makoto doesn't wanna go, well, I can go with you instead." He shakes his head firmly and keeps eye contact. He's learned more and more over time that Sae appreciates honest confidence and if she needs him to be there he'll drop everything. She looks to be conflicted about this because she is not an emotionally open person, which Akira understands. "Alright. Let me go get one, ok? I'll bring it, we'll drive over to Makoto, and if she says no, you can either take off and give the flowers to your Mom, or just give them to Makoto." Sae swallows and nods yes. Akira gets on it right away, stretching his legs as far as he can to make the walk quicker. He goes for whites and reds. Very Makoto-ish honestly. He felt a little awkward picking flowers for something so personal but when he shows Sae the bouquet, she looks surprised in the best way.  
  
"Get in," she orders, opening her own car door. The short drive feels really tense however, and he's trying to just keep his mouth shut, but at the last minute he takes a leap. Sae just looks so nervous and jittery that Akira can't stand it. He rubs her knee for just a split second before pulling his hand back. He braces himself for a scolding but she doesn't do it, instead just looking at him thankfully. She taps nervously on her steering wheel before asking Akira to stay in the car. That's kind of horrifying. When her and Makoto are alone they seem really stilted conversationally. But he doesn't try correcting her. He sits patientally, staring into the flowers for ten minutes before Sae comes waltzing out of the apartment. She looks pissed and Akira’s sweating now. She roughly gets in the car and slams her door closed, gritting her teeth. She's not just pissed, she's seething. "Damn kid," Sae barks. Of course Akira wants to defend Makoto no matter what but 'yeah probably not right now, huh?'  
  
"...."  
  
"I'm asking you this now. Do you want to just go home or do you want to come with me?"  
  
"...I'll go with you." Sae nods and looks at the flowers weakly as she turns the key in the ignition. The ride there has tension so thick Akira could punch it and break his skinny wrist.  
  
"She just didn't understand what I was asking," Sae remarks suddenly. Akira doesn't say anything yet, and she looks at him, annoyed again. "You were wondering what I was angry about, yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't think I explained it well enough." He watches the bob in Sae's throat as she turns into the cemetery and starts riding toward her mother's grave on instinct. "I'm still not good at telling her the truth," Sae admits, pouting her lips. "Whatever," she finishes aggressively. Akira drops his shoulders and waits for them to pull over. When they do, Sae just points past Akira. He looks and easily sees the Niijima name on a tomb. Apparently their father is right next to their mother's, and Sae breathes brokenly before sniffing. Akira can't help but reach out, yet Sae jerks away and gets out of the car. Akira waits for her to reach the tomb stone before he walks over, feeling like he's walking on ice before handing Sae the flowers. She takes them blindly and squeezes the stems in her hands without thinking. Akira just watches with his fingers interlaced in front of him.  
  
….  
  
"I feel stupid talking to a stone," Sae raspily reveals, crossing her arms under her breasts. "I don't know Mom, I feel stupid doing a lot of things." Akira's eyes widen behind his glasses and he shoves the frame up his nose. "I'm sorry I haven't been that great of a sister to her. I'm hung up on being a guardian," she mumbles, shifting her weight between her feet. Sae sets the flowers down on top of the grave, and Akira notices the trembling in her hand. "I want to be better. I swear. I'm trying. I _really am _." Sae sounds more and more desperate and quiet as this goes on. Akira feels his own eyes getting a little misty just listening. Soon a buzz in his pocket gets his attention and he checks it. It's from Makoto. All it says is,  
  
"Tell Mom I love her." Akira's heart strains and he shoves his phone back in his pocket.  
  
….  
  
"Sae-san?" He almost whispers it. She sniffs and that's all he gets. "Makoto wants your guys' Mom to know she loves her." Sae's shoulders drop in what seems like relief before she puts a hand up to her face. Her fingertips with chipped violet nail polish dig into her skin as she holds back a sob. Akira clenches his fists, hating every second of this now. Through her hand, Sae tells her mother that,  
  
"I hate that you left us. I hate that Makoto never got to know you better. You can't even meet her boyfriend. He's… he's something special." Akira swells on the inside. Sae covers her face but peeks at him through the smallest of slots between her fingers. "He's a lot like Dad. He's amazing."  
  
'Fuck it,' Akira thinks to himself. He moves in and wraps his arms around Sae at last, hugging her even when she fights back for a second or two.  
  
"Stop you idiot. I'm--I'm not gonna be able to--" she sniffs violently and then it happens. She cries for the first time in a long time and it hurts her lungs that suddenly can't inhale to save her life. Her arms are stuck between her chest and his and he strokes her back and head like this is completely normal. 'Maybe this is,' Sae wonders bitterly. 'I'm the only one who holds back from this simple affection, and for what?' She listens to his quiet breaths against her ear and it calms her back down. Sae refuses to completely break right in front of him but she still can't hold in every tear that drops down on his school blazer. "Damn I'm getting makeup on--"  
  
"--I don't care," he presses, hugging her tighter. She has to bend a little lower to rest on his shoulder, but it's comforting. His touch is soothing and nothing less or more. Really, if he hadn't come today, she wasn't sure she would have made it this far. It felt like she changed a little more, for the better. She gets ahold of herself fairly quickly now, pushing him away gently. Akira doesn't stop holding onto her arm and she allows it. The callous look in her eye melts when she looks back at her mother's tomb, then to her father's.  
  
"Next year, I think Makoto will come too. And… and I'll be different. I'll be able to," she pauses, looking at Akira then back. "I'll be able to tell them I love them." Akira's caught off guard. 'Them? Does she mean… me, too?' He smiles at his feet.  
  
….  
  
"I'm ready to go," Sae announces curtly. She gets in the car quickly, and Akira watches before kneeling in front of the stones. He puts one hand on Mrs. Niijima’s tombstone while the other is on Mr. Niijima's.  
  
"Thank you for having such well-meaning, honest daughters. I… love them a whole lot." He stands up slowly, bowing his head, and leaving with, "Rest easy." The ride home is quiet but not stressful. In fact, all the tension was released outside of the car so it was quite relaxing now. However, when they pull up to the apartment, Sae gets a little anxious again.  
  
"You should come in with me," Akira urges. Sae frowns and makes a noise of disagreement. "Sae-san. You should come in with me." She meets his steel gaze and relents, getting out of the car much slower than anytime before. Akira holds the front door open for her and they walk up the steps to their apartment. Akira knocks once on the door before unlocking it. He still doesn't know exactly what happened between the sisters so he's prepared for just about anything. When he walks in, Makoto's hunched over the dining room table picking at some leftovers while petting Johanna who's trying to be of comfort in her lap. Her red eyes glare at her sister before averting their gaze.  
  
"...Yeah," Sae says under her breath. "I should just go for a while. I-I don't have time for temper tantrums." Akira hisses and Makoto drops her fist loudly against the table.  
  
"God, I am so SICK of you talking to me like that!" Akira winces at her tone of voice because this never happens and he would probably cry if she yelled at him like that. Sae just stands behind Akira, both of them standing stock still in the doorway. "I couldn't remember it was today, alright? I forgot and I feel awful for it, Sae. You didn't even try asking beforehand!” Johanna jumps off of Makoto’s lap and Makoto shoves her chair back, standing up and gripping the table. "Anytime I tried to ask about her you completely dismissed me. Ugh--it's so typical," Makoto howls, crying now. Sae doesn't maintain any eye contact, she's guilty. Painfully so. "Sis you can't talk to me like I'm a kid anymore. I'm not!"  
  
"That's what a kid would say," Sae retorts. Akira watches Sae's expression after that. She grimaces. She doesn't want to say things but they just come out it seems like. Of course Makoto's set off all over again.  
  
"Right. I'm just a kid who sucks off of your life. I know. Don't have to remind me again." Makoto glares at her sister so ruthlessly that Akira shivers down to his bone. 'Fuck me,' he panics internally, scratching his head. Makoto stomps out of the room not saying another word, slamming the bedroom door shut. Sae holds her head in her hand and bleats.  
  
"She’s never going to forgive me for that one." Akira tries to argue that but he can still remember the look on her face when Ann said something similar and Makoto lashed out, chasing down Kaneshiro on her own. That was one thing he knows probably hurt her more than anything else Sae's ever said. Sae takes off her heels and steels her resolve nonetheless.  
  
"Um. What're you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to go fix this," Sae declares boldy. Removing her coat and hanging it. "Stay here. I can't rely on you for this." Akira nods and watches Sae gallop over to the bedroom.  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sae's a great character with a lot of untapped potential (even in Royal). I wish they utilized her in Scramble, but I'm sure they didn't. Too bad! But that's what fanfic is for right? Anyway, I think this is my favorite chapter.


	11. New Beginnings

  
Knock Knock!  
  
"Akira?" Makoto sounds muffled and weak through the door, and Sae shuts her eyes. 'She sounds like that because of me and I know this isn't the first time. It's probably the fiftieth.'  
  
"No."  
  
….  
  
"What is it, Sis?" Makoto sounds less aggressive but she's clearly on the defensive. Sae rests her forehead against the door and the cat walks past her feet, wrapping her tail around Sae's leg before moving on.  
  
"I…" There's so much left unsaid between them. It all hurts. Yes, Sae has changed, but a lot of those changes from the palace came in the way of her work life. She did what was right again and didn't worry about the position or recognition. She opened up to one or two people and actually started seeing them outside of work once a week too. She let Akira in. Just a little. She started visiting Leblanc every few days to greet Sojiro. But when it came to Makoto, she didn't know how to start showing her what she felt on the inside. Makoto needed her for the longest time and now she doesn't. Sae's been scared of that, but she tried to get over it, leasing her sister and her fiance’s apartment and paying for most of Makoto’s schooling. Yet it all felt like some sort of apology more than something meaningful. Sae's lips tremble and she presses a closed fist against her heart, willing for her mouth and her mind to join again. It takes her too long, but she finally just says it.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Silence meets her words. And it's awful. It's like what she did to Makoto, but what Sae did lasted years. The dam inside of her bursts and she's spilling up her guts.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Makoto. I was so harsh constantly. I never did what I should have. I thought what you wanted was support but I didn't understand what kind. When you cried to me I brushed you off. When you wanted to be hugged I told you no. When you wanted to just talk to me I wasn't around. I… I was an awful guardian and an even worse sister. I can't take back what I did but I promise you. Right. Now." She leans back and stares at the wood door defiantly. "I promise you I'm not going to be that version of myself anymore. When you need me, I want to be there for you.”  
  
….  
  
“Honestly I feel as though Akira is better for you in that regard. I'm almost jealous," Sae admits embarrassedly. "But I want to be like him. For you. I want you to rely on me, too. Finally." Just as she stops, the door in front of her swings open and Makoto pounces her with an unbearably tight hug. Sae chuckles painfully and pats her sister’s back.  
  
"No. Hug me right," Makoto demands, wrapping her arms around Sae's shoulders and burying her face in the older woman's hair and neck. Sae hesitates before giving in. She holds Makoto's back and kisses the side of her head. Her little sister makes a cry of relief and starts spouting off how much she loves her big sister.   
Akira peeks his head around the corner and smiles before starting something up in the kitchen for a late dinner.  
  
Hours pass and Sae's still over. Akira interrupted them only to eat, but he soon left them alone in the living room, only checking in every few hours to see if Johanna was being too playful or if they needed anything at all. The two sister’s just can't stop talking it seems like, even though they both know they have so much they need to get done for tomorrow or the following days. All of that was on the back burner for once and it was more than welcome. It's actually really entertaining for Makoto to see this new side of Sae. Especially when she says something so unexpected like asking Makoto,  
  
"So. How is he?" Sae has an eyebrow raised, and on anyone else Makoto would read it as a flirtatious question, but with her sister she second guesses it.  
  
"How is he? Well," Makoto fixes her hair behind her ear. "You've been with him today more than I have but he se--"  
  
"--You know what I mean," Sae psst's and leans in. "I shouldn't ask those sorts of things about a teenager but. I tried, I guess." Sae brushes the cat hair off of her pants and Makoto’s still reeling.  
  
"Did you really want to know? I always thought you didn't like that kind of s-stuff." Sae grins awkwardly and crosses and uncrosses her legs so she has something to do.  
  
"I'm curious, sure." Makoto can't look at her sister anymore so she watches her fingers slip in and out of Johanna's soft white and orange hair. "It's not like I've never done it, anyways." Makoto's head jerks up and she stares holes through Sae.  
  
"What?! With who?!" Sae chuckles and pets Johanna's head on Makoto's thigh.  
  
"I was seeing someone fairly casually in college. We were both studying law and he helped me fairly often with some mock cases. It just happened, really."  
  
"It wasn’t special then?" Makoto looks heartbroken at this.  
  
"Not really," she answers regretfully. Makoto sucks her bottom lip before saying her piece.  
  
"That's such a shame. I hope you find someone who makes every touch perfect, because you deserve that." Sae's surprised by the maturity in her sister’s eyes as she starts pouring her heart out. "Akira makes everything special. Even just a hug feels like I'm his and his only and, everytime we're together… like um." Makoto's blush finishes the sentence for her. "It's like our bodies aren't even in this world anymore. It's like it's just us and I never knew I needed something like that but I do. I need him," she finishes with a bright red face. She coughs for no reason and looks up at the ceiling. Sae brushes Makoto's bangs out of her face and surprises the hell out of her little sister accidentally. They both laugh it off and Sae says,  
  
"I've never seen you quite so happy before he was in your life." Makoto smiles easily and rubs Johanna's neck. "It's almost infectious."  
  
"I think Akira’s the best thing to happen to me," she whispers to Sae. "And he knows it. He's just too sweet to ever take the credit." Sae shares this sentiment. Her phone beeps and she winces, realizing the time.  
  
"I should be leaving," she mentions softly, standing up. Makoto looks sad to see her go and Sae grins, rubbing her sister’s shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll visit again soon. And besides," she hugs her sister (and it feels damn good). "It's lonely at home without you now."  
  
"Sis~" Makoto whines, getting sappy now. Sae playfully pushes her away and waves goodbye. "Akira?!" He scurries out of the bedroom in his pajama pants and t-shirt with a panda on it and Sae shakes her head. Makoto's gotten to him. He stands a good distance away when he says goodbye. She gives him a serious look as she leaves and says, "Thank you for today. It truly meant a lot." Then she's gone. His cheeks get a little hot and his heart speeds up. Maybe it's just because Akira knows how big that was of her to say… but it’s probably also because she's super attractive and adult and he's so here for it. Makoto eyes him and he slaps that look right off his face.  
  
"A-heh. Anyway. Things went well, huh?" Makoto watches him for a second more before locking up and walking toward the bathroom with him.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it after I shower."  
  
She did just that. They were up until one as she talked about all sorts of things from tonight and from days long passed. She even mentioned the few memories she has of their mother as well as her father that he'd never heard of before. Apparently that's why she's so obsessed with Buchimaru-kun in the first place. That little Buchi pencil case is the last thing her mother ever gave her. It made so much sense to Akira, and now he even had a new respect for the shirt he's in right now. She started yawning between every other sentence after a while, so he quietly reminded her what time it was and she groaned.  
  
"Crap," was probably the last thing she said and he chuckles thinking back on it now.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
"Wow Sae-san seems like a homie," Futaba bluntly says. Akira chuckles and uses this as a distraction to beat the hell out of her mech in the video game they're playing. "You snake! Here we are," she shoots his chest. "Having a heart to heart," two shots to the head. "And you think you can," she launches him into the air. "Defeat. ME?!" He's completely obliterated and he drops his controller loudly on her pulled out futon. "You suuuuuuck," she nags, laughing maniacally. Akira gets all grumpy so she lets up and pats his head as a consolation prize. "Futaba petting is the true goal anyhow."  
  
"I got a different head for all that petting," he jokes. She elbows him in the ribs and he smirks.  
  
"You're an animal," she complains, shaking her head in distaste.  
  
"Yeah you should see me in the sheets."  
  
"Stop!" She covers her ears and starts _Na Na Nana naaaa-ing _. He just flicks her in the forehead and she gets all riled up again, swatting at him.  
  
….  
  
"You're a cool friend, Futaba." He brushes his shoulder against hers and she does it right back.  
  
"You too, key item." Akira chuckles and puts a little space between them, looking outside of her OPEN blinds which is a sight to see in the first place.  
  
"Hey how have you been, you know? Going out and stuff? Has it been ok?"  
  
"Well it's a little boring without you or Kitty but, eh. I manage." She shuts down her computer and her curved monitor so she can stand next to him.  
  
"Wanna go somewhere now then?" Akira asks. Futaba nods excitedly and pumps the air.  
  
"Heck yes. This means we get to go somewhere I want, right?" Akira scoffs and throws his hands up.  
  
"Whaaaaat? I'm the guest here. I should choose!"  
  
"That ain't how it works," she declares, dragging him out of the house by his shirt and hardly stopping to let him throw on his shoes and coat. They end up at some arcade he's never been to before that has only five other people inside. It's so tight and claustrophobic with only twenty machines that are all rhythm games. He wonders where she even heard about this until he remembers that she lives on her computer. She pulls him down next to her while she shows him this one game and how to play so he can be confident playing beside her. They tear it up and soon the other people in the place are watching and cheering them on.  
  
"Come on come on!" Futaba's starting to show her true self out in front of stranger's and she clearly knows they're watching. He's so impressed with her recovery now that he wants to just quit this game and throw an arm around her right here. She'd probably kill me if I did that outta nowhere though. As the night goes on, they need to find a place to eat, so Futaba chooses a hole in the wall ramen shop that ends up serving the best he's ever had.  
  
"Wow I gotta take Ryuji here," Futaba announces, still sitting with her knees up to her chest on a freaking stool.  
  
"You guys hang out together a lot?" He's kind of surprised. Futaba doesn't really like loud people and Ryuji is the loudest guy they all know.  
  
"Well," she slurps down some broth, "Since you left we all had to get closer because we realized that the only way to fill the void is to come together. I even have Inari over sometimes… mostly just to watch him suck at video games and give up. Mwa-haha!" Akira smiles sadly and picks at the side of his empty bowl. "What's wrong?" She sounds serious.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Don't avoid me," she pouts. Akira gives in, sighing.  
  
"I just feel bad knowing you guys miss me so much." Futaba chuckles.  
  
"Anyone else would be buttered up." Akira just shakes his head.  
  
"No it sucks. I don't like knowing people are feeling lonely when I could-- ah nevermind. It's too sappy now."  
  
"Well you already spilled your guts. I know what you mean. A-and it's really cool you're not like anyone else. Ryuji would have been loving it." Akira shrugs and grins a little. "Anyway we should get back. Sojiro actually wants to give you something. He should be home now." Akira really wonders what that may be.  
  
At the Sakura Home:  
  
"Seriously?" Akira's so touched he doesn't know what else to say right now. Sojiro smiles down at him with his crooked jaw and shoves the big handwritten book of his own recipes to Akira with a pat on the back.  
  
"That sweet Okumura girl--"  
  
"--Why do you still call her that?" Futaba jests, getting completely ignored.  
  
"--Came into the shop more excited than ever last week, showing me her own book of recipes as well as some of yours. We swapped some recipes and… yours were very well done. Of course I have to take some credit." Futaba rolls her eyes and Akira grins, staring at the beat up book like it's sacred.  
  
"Don't worry," Futaba says to Akira. "I copied them on my computer."  
  
"So no guilt," Sojiro asserts, pointing at Akira. The boy lets go of said guilt and starts flipping away happily.  
  
"I can't wait, Boss."  
  
"Mhm. I was thinking too. Maybe I should just sell the place to Haru-chan now. She'd be able to pay and I'd be happy knowing it's going to a good home." Akira's eyes light up. Futaba jumps on Akira’s back and he nearly falls forward before Sojiro catches the two and puts out his back. "Geez you kids are--"  
  
"--That means Akira will be right here again! Oooh! He can even move into a house by ours one day!"  
  
"What?" Sojiro blankly looks at Futaba. "You want to live with me forever-forever? Not just until you find a husband or something? How am I supposed to get a lady to move in when I have a ghost creeping around the house at one in the morning?" Akira laughs hysterically at the image and Futaba yells at him for letting her down again.  
  
'Life is good, man.'  
  
Midnight:  
  
Makoto can’t sleep because Akira still isn’t home. She messaged him a boatload of times and he only responded once, easing her only slightly. He said something came up with Boss so she let it go. Kind of. She was still anxious and jumpy. 'I’m going to need to have a good conversation with him one day about the quality of his texting.' It is a Saturday though, so she can’t scold him for being home late. Johanna looks aggravated by Makoto’s tossing and turning while she rests in Akira’s spot. Makoto just gives up on sleep at this point and leaves her cat with a kiss, moving into the living room and snuggling under a blanket on the couch. The news is playing on the TV screen.  
  
Cl-kkt.  
  
Makoto stands up with the blanket still around her shoulders and Akira pushes the door open. He’s positively shining right now.  
  
“Babe you won’t believe this!” Makoto feels her own face growing into a smile despite her exhaustion. Akira’s holding a folder and he leads Makoto to the couch while he bends over and flips the folder open on the coffee table. She can’t see too well since the room is only lit up by the LCD screen. From what she can tell though… it’s a contract. “So Haru came over to Leblanc on a whim when I was there with Futaba and Sojiro. Listen to this,” Akira sings, sitting down right against his fiancee now. “Haru started talking to Sojiro about all of our plans for the shop and what not, and he had just given me this huge recipe book of his with shit he doesn’t even make for the shop himself. And--And he just said fuck it I guess, and he was like, ‘alright I’m gonna call Niijima-san,’” Akira mimics with his best Boss impression. Makoto listens, looking very confused.  
  
“My sister? Why?” Akira grins and slaps his knee.  
  
“I said the same thing,” Akira chuckles. “And then, he doesn’t answer me so Futaba and I were like freakin’ out, right? And all of a sudden he tells Sae-san on the phone that he needs her to come over.” Makoto was raising her brow higher and higher. “And then Boss said, ‘I need someone to write me up some paperwork. I’m looking to sell this place.’” Makoto’s eyes widen and her jaw drops.  
  
“No way….” Akira nods his head enthusiastically and kisses Makoto hard on the lips. He is just bursting with energy unlike any other time before.  
  
“Sae-san signed off for me since I’m not technically allowed to own something. But since Haru is legally an adult, and I’m getting really close (I expect a sick present by the way) Sae was more than willing.” Akira hops off the couch and throws his fist up in the air. “GOD she is SO awesome, man!” Makoto’s heart soars hearing him talk about her sister so positively. She’s the type of girl that really appreciates her partner to care about family, which is sadly ironic seeing as how his parents are now. “I can’t believe she’d do something like that for me. I mean shit, not even my Mom would--” He clears his throat, still easily depressed by the topic of his parents (even more so realizing they wouldn’t be happy for him owning something either). “And Haru’s stoked too of course. It’s still got to be finalized but knowing your sister, this is gonna be done quicker than I can blink.” Makoto’s so overwhelmed by all of this information coming at her that she hasn’t said a word, and now Akira’s looking at her with a pensive scowl on his face. “I probably should have told you I was doing something like this. It’s kinda big. And--my financials will be your financials soon,” he worries, scratching the back of his head. Makoto nods because that’s not untrue.  
  
“You should have,” she agrees, “But it’s ok. This is your dream, isn’t it? You were really cute while you were talking about it anyway, so I suppose that can make up for it.” Akira smiles thankfully at her and hugs her on the couch, making little noises in her ear that tickle like crazy. “I’m so proud of you,” Makoto tells him, kissing his forehead. Akira takes her hands in his and holds them up to his chest.  
  
“Makoto, you and your sister have seriously been just…” he’s lost for words and he has to just shake his head. She understands. “You two are so awesome,” he says again, grinning wide. “It kinda makes me really wanna be a Niijima too,” he admits. And that’s… huge. Makoto gawks at him and he insecurely itches his nose.  
  
“Do you think you’d be willing to take my last name then?” Makoto’s still surprised. It’s so rare for men, especially in Japan, to take a woman’s last name.  
  
“Hell yeah. If you’d let me.”  
  
“I would be thrilled,” Makoto tells him, raising her voice. Akira rubs up and down her arms and she shares her blanket with him, throwing it over his back. “Gosh you give me more reasons everyday to just marry you already.” Akira shyly sniffs and tucks his face into her chest, angling his back awkwardly. Makoto spends a while, ignoring her tired eyes, to run her hands through his soft feathery hair and listen to his calming breaths. “My Dad would be so excited,” Makoto mentions quietly, yawning toward the end. “I wish you could have met him, Akira. I really do.” Akira notices how tired her eyes are and how she’s drifting little by little. He straightens up and unwraps the blanket from their bodies.  
  
“I wish I could have too, baby.” He kisses her on the cheek languidly and lifts her off the couch, cradling her in his arms. She mumbles something into his ear but he can’t decipher it, so he carries her to their room and settles her into the bed. Johanna moves out of the way and Akira starts to change his clothes while Makoto watches with one eye. She’s about to pass out and he’s glad for that. She doesn’t sleep well very often. Once Akira gets under the sheets he pulls her against him and she kisses his chest through his shirt, whispering goodnight. Akira rubs her back, waiting until she’s breathing evenly to stop.  
  
A Week Later:  
  
'Ok but LOOK at her,' Akira thinks to himself, staring at Sae as she talks to Makoto at one of Leblanc’s cozy booths. 'She’s so gorgeous. How did I not appreciate this earlier on?' The Niijimas, Akira, Haru, Futaba, and Boss are all relishing in the last night Leblanc will be owned by Sojiro. As soon as the clock strikes midnight, Haru and Akira will be the rightful owners. The two were beyond stoked. Haru’s been talking Sojiro’s ear off about all the plans she has, and Akira’s been adding in his own ideas along the way, thinking about the best way to open the cafe up to a larger audience as well. It was all going smoother than they thought which was a plus. He noticed Sae watching him a handful of times, and instead of making his skin crawl like it would in the past, he somehow felt more relaxed by it. She was looking out for him in her own way and he was still trying to come up with an extraordinary appreciative gift. Yet his musings are short lived, because here comes trouble.  
  
Brr-IIING  
  
Akira pulls his phone out of his deep pocket and sees the caller ID. He looks up at Makoto and she just happens to glance at him as well. Immediately she senses the strain in his face and tries to play cool as she leaves Sae and motions for Akira to come up to the attic with her.  
  
“I’ll be back,” Akira says, leaving Haru and everyone else while he rushes up the steps with Makoto. The second his foot hits the landing he grabs his fiancee’s arm for support. “It’s my Mom,” he mumbles. Makoto sighs and bites her lip.  
  
“I figured as much.” His phone was still ringing. “Are you going to take it?” Akira feels the back of his neck burn and he rubs at it to no avail. He just nods, sliding over the answer button with his thumb. His hand is shaking like a leaf as he lifts the phone to his ear.  
  
“Hi Mom.” She breathes in on the other end and Akira’s holding Makoto’s hand now, trying to find some sort of comfort in the moment.  
  
“Akira,” she sighs, sounding, relieved? “It’s good to hear your voice, sweetie.” It’s been two years since she called him that. His insides stopped twisting finally. “Your Father told me everything about his visit, including his introduction to your fiancee. Makoto Nii…?”  
  
“Niijima,” he tells her. It still feels right on his tongue.  
  
“Mmm. Right. She has quite a fitting first name since ‘Makoto’ means ‘truth.’ She did indeed tell Itsuki some things, and they were all necessary, I’d say.” Akira widens his eyes and looks at Makoto who can hear everything from how close she is. She looks just as curious as to where this is going. “I’ve spent a long while thinking about everything, and I should have said this a long time ago, but I'm truly sorry… for everything.” Akira’s been waiting for those words, praying for them, dreaming about them, for years. And now that they’ve been said… he hardly feels a thing. His face falls. No defeat has ever felt this painful. Makoto brushes his hair out of his eyes while her lips tremble, but she holds her tongue for now. “I want to make it up to you one day, but, I honestly am unsure of how. I wish I had the answers, but I’m also working solo on this. Your Father is too stubborn for his own good. I’ve told him that ruthless self-arrogance is going to be the death of all of his relationships,” she exhales.  
  
“I don’t… really know what to say, Mom.” Akira grips his phone tighter.  
  
“It’s already too late, huh?” Akira and his mother sigh at the same moment. “I understand.” A deadly silent minute goes by and Akira pulls his hand out of Makoto’s, wrapping his finger around his opposite bicep. He’s closing in on himself and Makoto’s not going to let this happen. She turns his face toward her by his jaw and mouths the words,  
  
“I’m right here.”  
  
Akira grits his teeth and drops his hand, reaching for her waist.  
  
“Akira?” His mother’s voice surprises him for whatever reason.  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
“Niijima wouldn’t happen to be near you now, would she?” He lowers the phone before comfirming that she is. “May I speak with her? It won’t be long.” Makoto wrinkles her brow and swallows before nodding.  
  
“Here she is, then.” At a snail's pace he hands her the phone, and she takes it with her nondominant hand so she can rest the other against Akira’s chest.  
  
“Hello, Kurusu-sama.”  
  
“I’d prefer to just be called Akane.”  
  
“Alright then, Akane-san.” Makoto sniffs and appreciates how similar Akira and his mother’s names are. She never knew before. Akane clears her throat before continuing on the other end.  
  
“I appreciate the reality check you gave my husband. Don’t get me wrong, he’s still seething but, he’ll come around. I’m just glad Akira found someone so brutally honest. It’s a wonderful trait to have.”  
  
“Akira is the same way,” Makoto remarks, pulling at the lapel of his blazer as she says so. “He’s encouraged me to be like this, actually.” It sounds like Akane’s smiling on the other line as she tells Makoto that,  
  
“Itsuki mentioned you said quite a few very positive things about Akira. That’s sweet of you.”  
  
“Only because I mean them,” Makoto assures her, pinching Akira’s nose so he’ll get that mopey look off of his face. It works and he jabs in her ribs.  
  
“Well, one day in the future, I hope to meet you face to face. Perhaps soon, even.” Makoto stops playing with Akira and he perks up.  
  
“Obviously you’d have to ask Akira, but that sounds lovely! I’d be willing, of course.” Akira’s face brightens up just slightly as his mind starts churning. 'I could have them over to the shop maybe. I’m sure Dad would take me more seriously if I proved I was working toward something big.'  
  
“Ok then. Can you just do me one favor?” Makoto hums in reply. “Just be there to love him for me. That’s all I ask.” Makoto frowns, feeling the weight of those words heavy on her mind.  
  
“Then he’s in good hands because all I have for him is love.” Akira smiles at the ground and pulls Makoto in, kissing her head. Akane chuckles softly on the other line.  
  
“I’m so glad. And hopefully I’ll be seeing you soon, but for now, goodbye.”  
  
“Goodbye, Akane-san.” Before Makoto can ask if she wants to talk to Akira again, Akane hangs up, leaving the two teenagers with the buzzing of coffee makers below their feet. Akira shoves his phone back in his pocket and Makoto wraps her arms around his neck. He hugs her back and breathes in, taking notice of her scent.  
  
“You smell like that perfume I gave you a while back.”  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Akira confirms, smelling her again and digging his fingers into her coat. “Why didn’t you take this off?” He starts unbuttoning it for her.  
  
“Didn’t think about it, I suppose.” She pulls her arms out and he takes it from her, throwing it over his shoulder. “I can carry it, Akira.” When she tries to grab it he just moves his shoulder further away.  
  
“I got it, babe.” He takes her fingers in his hand and kisses the tips of each one. Makoto smiles at him and studies her freshly painted nails. “These came out pretty good,” he admits, admiring his work. He just painted her nails yesterday night. They were white this time and he didn’t get a speck of paint on the skin.  
  
“Mhm. You’ve gotten good at painting,” she applauds, kissing him softly.  
  
“Ryuji thinks it’s lame I do it for you.” Makoto shakes her head and sighs.  
  
“Of course he does. You told him you do it?”  
  
“Ann did. She thinks it’s cute… probably cuz she’s jealous.”  
  
“Well that wouldn’t be the first thing she’s jealous of,” Makoto mumbles, enjoying the little massage he’s doing on her hand right now. Akira purses his lips.  
  
“She’s not jealous of us like that,” he corrects her.  
  
“She is,” Makoto insists, taking her hand back. “Anyone can see it. Of course I don’t hold that against her but--ugh it’s hard to see how hard all of our friends are into you sometimes.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say so before?” He touches the side of her face and she averts her eyes.  
  
“It’s childish, that’s why,” she spits.  
  
“It’s how you feel, I don’t care if it’s stupid.”  
  
“I didn’t say it was stupid,” Makoto argues defensively. Akira swallows and tries to get this back on track.  
  
“Stupid isn’t what I meant. You’re taking it too literally,” he tries. Makoto scoffs and pulls his hand off of her face before groaning.  
  
“Sorry… I’m being ridiculous.” She sucks her tongue and looks back at him. “Maybe I’m the one who’s jealous after all.”  
  
“I get it. Really.” And he wants to just dismiss this and say she doesn’t have to worry about him liking any of those girls back, but clearly Ann is an exception and everyone knows about that now. Instead he grabs her waist and promises, “You’re the only one for me,” from the bottom of his heart. It’s not like Makoto has any reason to deny that, so she lets his (although cliche) apology, sooth her.  
  
“Eiko always thought you were too charming for your own good.” He snickers out of nowhere. “What?” She whacks his arm. “I’m trying to be serious here,” she scolds him. Akira snickers again with his head turned.  
  
“I’m just remembering when you slapped the shit out of her. Heh! Heh.” Makoto rolls her eyes hard and snakes out of his hold for good this time, putting space between them.  
  
“You love to bring that up.”  
  
“I mean it worked though. And it was so hot.”  
  
“How is hitting someone hot?” She’s so confused. “In that case, me kicking a shadow would be hot to you, too?” Akira nods excitedly and Makoto rubs the bridge of her nose. She feels like she knows where this is going.  
  
“Man, that outfit and that bike and, and when you’d start barking orders at everyone. Or when you drove us out of Futaba’s palace! SO. Hot.” Makoto knows she should revel in the attention like other girls would but she’s just not like that at all.  
  
“You’re weird,” she states, sounding bored.  
  
“You’re fucking hot.”  
  
“Why are you swearing at me,” she laughs, clearly playing with him still. Like a cat, stalking its prey, Akira walks toward her with a horrifying smirk. “Akira? Be good. Everyone’s downstairs.” Makoto slowly backs up, realizing she’s about to bump into the shelf he still has a few knicknacks on. When she turns her head he pounces, grabbing her sides and tickling her until she squeals. “AKIRA! NO.” She laughs up a lung against his shoulder and he whines at her, never stopping. They’re just about pulling at each other’s clothes when she starts really whaling out her laughs.  
  
“Yeah Makoto,” he says over the top of her laughs. “Let everyone down there know you’re a big ticklish wuss.”  
  
“I AM NOT--SKK hahaaaa!” He wrestles her onto the still perfectly made futon and Futaba starts yelling at them from downstairs.  
  
“Can you guys shut up?! I don’t want to know where this little party of yours leads next.” Makoto flushes and tries to muffle her sounds with her knuckles in her mouth. It doesn’t work because Akira tickles her harder. He only lets up when Sae’s voice travels up and scolds them.  
  
“Honestly. I have to agree with Sakura on this one.” Makoto squeaks at that and Akira stops. She looks furious but in a good way, whacking him upside the head.  
  
“That was so embarrassing! Maybe I should tell them about your obsession with shoujo manga.” Akira gawks.  
  
“You wouldn’t!” She grins and attempts to wipe her blush away.  
  
“Oh Futaba would have a field day with that….”  
  
“No! She’ll tell everyone and that’s all I’ll hear about,” he cries. Makoto springs off the bed and sprints toward the stairs, leaving him in the dust. “Dammit!” It’s not his fault Makoto had boat loads of that stuff in the first place.  
__


	12. Jealousy and Making Up

  
Two Weeks Later:  
  
“Yo. Can we talk?” Ryuji bumps Akira’s elbow with his and Akira jumps a little, taking out his earbuds. He didn’t think anyone was behind him since he got into the traincar alone. Akira looks around at the crowd of people and tells Ryuji that,  
  
“Let’s go to my place? Can’t say much on a train.” Ryuji just nods, looking really worried for whatever reason. As they walk up through Central Street, the blonde still hasn’t said much. Immediately Akira knows something is very wrong, and he doesn’t want to have to wait until they reach his apartment to ask a question. Luckily they were just passing Big Bang Diner. “Hey.” Akira hitches his thumb over his back at the restaurant and Ryuji nods in understanding.  
  
“Sure. I can always eat.” After they order, they sit down side by side instead of across from one another like usual. Apparently Ryuji wants to watch people today instead of having his back to them, and he takes a huge bite of his burger before speaking up. “My counselor called me down during class today,” he mumbles. “Apparently I answered some survey questions too shitty for her liking. You know, the ones about what we wanna do in the future.” Ryuji scratches the back of his head and gulps down half of his soda. “Man I dunno. Like, ‘course I’m proud of you n’ Haru, takin’ over Boss’s place and everything. I just kinda feel shitty that I have NO friggin’ idea what I want for myself.”  
  
“You feel a lot of pressure, huh?” Ryuji groans and nods slowly. Akira chews three fries at once, trying to think. “I mean, I don’t think it’s a bad thing that you don’t have any huge goals yet. We’re basically kids still, I’m not gonna act like I’ve got it all together either. Plans change, you know?” Ryuji looks unconvinced, so Akira keeps going. “You know, I’m kinda planning on just going to college for only a year or two. Culinary or business. There’s a lotta specialty schools you can go to, and it doesn’t need to be right out of high school.”  
  
“Y-yeah. Guess I haven’t thought too much about that,” Ryuji admits, shrugging and lazily biting into his burger again. He watches a group of girls chatting through the big glass window and stomps his foot on the ground. “I just gotta figure out what I actually like. Cuz I feel like lately I’ve just been drifting from one thing to the next.” Ryuji grunts and taps his knuckles on the table. “Maybe I just need to get a regular ass job for a while. It’s not like I’m busy thievin’ anymore, so may as well.”  
  
“Yeah I’ve been working at the flower shop again once a week and then at the cafe three times a week while Haru covers the rest. You know… maybe you could work with us for a little bit. Paid of course.” Ryuji lifts his brow and checks Akira’s face to see if he’s lying.  
  
“You’d trust me with that? I mean, I ain’t a cook and uh, Ann’s always sayin’ I talk to people like shit so. I dunno if that’s a good idea, man.” Akira grins and finishes his drink.  
  
“We can fix that. Plus, Haru’s a really good teacher. AND she’s patient as hell. She’s taught me loads of stuff I would’ve never thought of just this week. And the place is still a little messy, Haru and I are trying to figure out our menu and some decoration stuff. You’d join us on certain days so you aren’t alone. We can figure it out.” Akira smiles at Ryuji to bring the blonde’s confidence back up, and Ryuji grins appreciatively.  
  
“M-maybe that ain’t so bad. I still feel a little weird jumping into your guys’s shit though. I don’t wanna be that guy that just rides his friend’s coattails, ya know?” Akira shakes his head and crunches up the wrapper from his burger.  
  
“That’s not how I take it at all. You’re just someone looking for a job, and I have one for you.” Ryuji smiles a little wider and embarrassedly looks away, itching his throat.  
  
“Thanks man.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Ryuji chokes down the rest of his food and they head off to the station again. “You know, I’m off from the shop today, do you wanna come over to my place for a while?”  
  
“For sure, dude! Wanna rent a game or something?” Akira thinks about it before saying no.  
  
“I got plenty of stuff we could play. But uh… maybe we should get our homework done, yeah? Makoto can help you if I can’t.” Ryuji pouts and hops on the train with Akira.  
  
“I don’t give a crap about homework anymore.”  
  
“Aaaand that’s why your teacher is worried for you,” Akira chuckles.  
  
Back at Akira’s Apartment:  
  
It was weird. Ryuji acted… way different with Makoto now. He never really noticed just how down to Earth Ryuji was until a few months ago when he and Ryuji started hanging out way more and talking about their real issues. Ryuji acts brash and nonchalant at the same time almost every second of the day, but when the layers are peeled back, he's honest. Almost too honest. Akira let him go, and he has his eye on him now. And yeah, maybe Akira is just testing Ryuji. It might be wrong but he has to see. So he made Makoto help Ryuji instead of himself. Akira was plenty capable, he just needed the excuse to be on the outside for a while. And he was seeing some stuff alright. Makoto always acts like she's indifferent about the guy, but Akira knows she actually really likes Ryuji. He's a really determined person, for better or worse. So both him and Makoto are side by side, and she's trying her hardest to explain everything once or twice. Akira notices that Ryuji listens better if it's Makoto, and that's probably because he's busy staring at her lips. Akira sighs from the couch and continues to pet Johanna on his lap. At least he doesn't notice Ryuji looking anywhere else like her breasts, hips, legs or something else. What really irks him though is how close in proximity Ryuji's gradually gotten. Makoto's too busy focusing to notice, and Akira’s getting more and more on edge. 'This sucks.' Akira clears his throat and stands up once Ryuji is almost close enough to brush his arm against her’s.  
  
"Hey, Ryuji? You mind stepping out with me for a second?" Makoto and Ryuji blink at Akira. His voice is a lot grittier right now and that usually means something's going on up in his head.  
  
"Uh. Y-yeah. One sec, Makoto."  
  
"...No worries." She looks at her fiance worriedly, clearly wanting to know what's wrong as soon as possible. She nervously fixes her hair as Akira leads Ryuji onto the small balcony. It's too dark out for them to see much but the small little fountain outside with a single cement flower poking out of the center. Ryuji rubs his chest and leans against the banister with his hip. Akira fixes him with a chilled stare and Ryuji shifts uncomfortably.  
  
"...What'd I do?" Ryuji drops his hands at his sides.  
  
"Remember when you found out I proposed and you were really upset I didn't tell you about it?" Ryuji looks up, clearly thinking, before nodding shamefully. "Remember what you said, asking me if Makoto was really the one?" Ryuji slowly nods again, narrowing his eyes at the floor. "The hell was that about huh?!" Both of their eyes widen and Ryuji scoots away a little. "Were you trying to get in with her even when she a--"  
  
"--The hell?! No way! Why would I do that to you, dude?" Akira doesn't seem impressed, crossing his arms and staring Ryuji down. "Akira are you for real? I've never made a move on your girl. I wouldn't do it even if I was like, I dunno super into her, like SUPER super. That's your fiancee and shit."  
  
"But you've been ogling her face all night." Ryuji huffs and tugs at his hair.  
  
"She’s pretty. I dunno. It's hard not to look when she's right there." Akira sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Look. Are we gonna be alright?" Ryuji shoves Akira’s shoulder a little bit after he asks. "I need you to trust me, no trust HER too. It's not like she'd ever look twice at me. N' I'd never fuck with you like that. I'm being honest." Akira wrinkles his lip and tightens his fists.  
  
"You're right. I'm just overprotective." Akira looks up and softens his eyes. "I'm sorry. I trust you, Ryuji." The blonde smiles a little, still showing obvious concern on his face regardless. "Let's head in."  
  
When they walk in, Makoto's looking a little feverish.  
  
"Hey I should probably get home," Ryuji announces, walking by Makoto so he can pack up.  
  
"It's still early," Makoto says however, standing up and helping him shuffle his papers together. "You don't have to… unless Akira said…?"  
  
"Oh no no no! Nah he didn't say nothin' like that. I just got some thinking to do." Akira bites the inside of his cheek and hands Ryuji his backpack by the door. Ryuji looks at him and nods, trying to look confident. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow, bud." Akira nods and locks the door behind his best friend, sighing as he lets go of the handle.  
  
"Akira what… happened?"  
  
"I just… got worried over nothing. It's fine, Makoto." Makoto puts a hand on her hip and frowns.  
  
"It doesn't look 'fine.'"  
  
"Well it is," Akira snaps back, not making eye contact. Makoto makes a noise at his voice being raised and Akira just gets more agitated by it. What? I'm not allowed to get angry? He messes up his hair with his hand and shakes his head. "I'm gonna go over to Leblanc for a while."  
  
"What? It's already eight though, the trains won't run by the time--"  
  
"--The futons still up there," Akira explains, walking into the bedroom to grab pajama bottoms. Makoto's hot on his tail.  
  
"Seriously, what is it? You're completely avoiding me and you don't even want to stay with me tonight? Did I do something?" Akira groans and hits his fist against the drawer he's hunched over.  
  
"Just don't worry about it!" He swears under his breath and gets up, brushing past his fiancee who's looking more and more distraught. "I'll see you tomorrow after school." He leaves on a bitter note, slamming the front door.  
  
….  
  
Makoto rests against the dining room table with a hand on the back of her hot neck. Johanna bumps against her shins to cheer her up. I hope he doesn't close off from me again.  
  
An Hour Later:  
  
"The hell am I in such a bad mood for?!" SLAM! His fist goes straight through a plywood board sitting around in the attic upstairs that he's been kicking at for a half hour. "He likes her but he'll get over it. Why am I being such a hypocrite anyway?" SLAM! "Everyone knows I had a thing for Ann for the longest time--hh!" SLAM! That one hurt. He shakes out his hand and starts picking up the broken pieces of wood. "I'm being stupid." He grabs at his forehead and punches the ground, hurting his swollen hand even more. "I've never been all jealous like this; I feel like a tool." He huffs and goes downstairs to get a bag, carefully picking up every piece and throwing it in the trash outside. When he gets back upstairs, locking the front door again, his phone starts ringing. Makoto. He purses his lips before slipping into a booth and answering.  
  
“I know you want your time alone but I just want to be sure you got there safe.” Hearing her be all worried like the mom she is at heart never fails to make him smile.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine, but I don’t think my knuckles are.” He tries unclenching his hand and a sharp jolt of pain stings all the way up to his gums.  
  
“...You did the punching thing too then?” Makoto asks, sounding slightly amused.  
  
“Indeed I did,” Akira breathes, grinning faintly.  
  
….  
  
….  
  
“I’m sorry,” they both spit out in unison, feeling very confused afterward.  
  
“No I--”  
  
“Akira I--”  
  
….  
  
“You first,” Makoto urges, sounding tight.  
  
“I’m sorry. I just got... insecure I think.” Akira shuts his eyes, getting up so he can run his knuckles under cold water. The hissing of the water fills the silence that follows. Once the tap goes quiet, Akira speaks up again, feeling his eyes getting heavier. He had been working himself ragged with school, Leblanc, and the flower boutique. “I owe Ryuji an apology too. I was being stupid. I-I keep worrying that the way he feels about you is gonna like… come between him and I.”  
  
“Seriously? _That’s _what was on your mind? Why didn’t you just tell me?” Akira makes his way upstairs to the futon and kicks off his pants. “Even if Ryuji can be a loose canon, I’ve never once felt him make any sort of move or, or anything like that. He isn’t the type.”  
  
“I know,” Akira sighs, sitting down after pulling on his pajama bottoms. There’s a spider on the floor and now his eyes can’t look anywhere else. “I feel like when I merged with my Shadow, I get pent up quicker or something. Makoto?”  
  
“Yes?” It sounds like she’s moving into bed now.  
  
“I just wanna ask; are you really happy with me? Do you regret committing to me so early on in your life?”  
  
“Never. I’ll never regret it, Akira.” His eyes start to flutter, and he lays back on the futon, putting his aching hand on his stomach. As he starts drifting, feeling sleepier and sleepier, his mind starts playing tricks, and he can almost feel a small and soft little body pressed against his ribs. He raises his head, but there’s nothing there. Akira’s head drops down with a thump and he breathes loudly out through his nose. This aching, bitter sorrow strikes his heart, and he bites back a shallow cry. He squeezes his eyes tight, hurting the muscles in his face.  
  
“...I miss Morgana a lot,” he whispers into the phone. Makoto makes a sound akin to sympathy and he hears her shifting again.  
  
“Do you want me to go to you? I can just drive and park by Sojiro’s house.” She’s speaking quietly, not wanting to break him out of his peace.  
  
“No, we both should just get to bed already. But,” Akira clears his throat, not liking the raspiness to it. “Can you and I hang out tomorrow? Just us. No distractions.” Makoto hums, sounding a little pepier now.  
  
“I’ll look forward to it then.”  
  
…..  
  
About an hour later, Akira still hasn't fallen asleep. There's too much going on in his head. Tossing and turning, he gives up, sitting at the bottom of his bed with his phone in his hand. The bright screen burns into his retinas while he texts Ryuji.  
  
"You up?"  
  
…..  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Ryuji types back. Akira sucks in a breath before clicking the call button. Brr-innng! "Yo."  
  
"Hey," Akira greets hoarsely. "Just wanted to say sorry again."  
  
"Don't bother, man. I forgive you. I just hope you forgive me." Akira smiles sadly and nods.  
  
"I do, bud. I do."  
  
"Cool cuz I was a little nervous," Ryuji chuckles awkwardly. Akira scratches the back of his neck, not sure about what to say next. "I've been watching these like, home improvement shows with my Mom lately," Ryuji mentions randomly. "It kinda looks sick actually. I'm thinking about trying it out, maybe? I dunno where I'll get the money for the tools but I'm interested." Akira perks up.  
  
"I'll help you out. I have some extra cash for food or whatever, I can give it to you."  
  
"Nah, I can't accept that."  
  
"Sure you can," Akira insists, shrugging it off. "And maybe if you need practice, you can fix up Leblanc. Haru and I have lots of ideas." Ryuji hums on the other side, and Akira can just picture him scratching his head.  
  
"You know what? That actually sounds pretty great."  
  
"Glad you agree," Akira says, grinning at his bare feet. "Anyway. I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you at school."  
  
"Hell yeah, let's hang out soon, ok? See ya!" Beeeeeep. Akira sets his phone on the shelf by his head and puts his hands behind his head. It all feels ok for now.  
  
After-School the Next Day:  
  
“You seem giddy,” Ann calls after Akira as he skips down the stairs next to their classroom.  
  
“Goin’ out with Makoto today,” he answers with a blind wave. “See you later, Ann!” He sprints through the front doors, getting scolded by a teacher on the way out that he promptly ignores. They agreed to meet in Harajuku at a cafe they haven’t tried before (Akira’s gotta catch up with the competition now that he’s going to be running his own place). The second he steps off of the train, he spots Makoto further up ahead, sucking up the spotlight instead of blending in with the crowd. He unapologetically spouts off nonsense as he brushes people left and right before snatching up his girlfriend’s hand without warning.  
  
“Wow you actually scared a year off of my life,” Makoto wheezes, putting a hand against her heart.  
  
“Mission accomplished,” he jokes, pulling her to the side so the rush of people from the trains can move on without them. "So you're gonna leave lots of hickies on my neck today, right?" Makoto gawks. "Heh. Gotcha again. Let's go." He drags her forward by the hand and her head is spinning like a sparkly garden decoration.  
  
"Akira you're too much sometimes," she huffs. As they walk she observes the pepp in his step and the grin on his face. "You're awfully excited."  
  
"Of course I am. I got a hot lady on my arm after all." Makoto smiles at the ground and squeezes his hand. They take one step into the cafe and then backpedal. There were literally no spots and everyone was standing around. "Shit. Now what?" Akira rubs the back of his head and looks to Makoto for guidance.  
  
"Um. We could try our luck at a restaurant." He nods and they end up visiting four places before giving up.  
  
"UGHHHHHHH!" Makoto snickers at her boyfriend's irritation and he narrows his eyes. "I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." Then he smirks and leans in. "Or you. I could go for that too."  
  
"Nnn." Makoto rubs the blush off of her ears and busies herself by looking around before pointing at a dark little store that doesn't at all match the aesthetic of Harajuku at all. "Hey. Let's try it." Akira agrees and when they get inside, nostalgia thumps them over the head. Especially when the bartender comes out.  
  
"Huh? LaLa-san?" The place looks like an exact copy of Crossroads. The bartender chuckles with her head thrown back and winks.  
  
"So ya know my sister? We're twins. Fell outta touch over the years though. A shame…."  
  
"O-oh. Sorry to hear," Akira awkwardly adds, pulling out a chair for Makoto. "It's alright if we're underage here, right?"  
  
"Yup. What can I get for ya?"  
  
"Do you have any regular food… um?"  
  
"It's Mama." She presses a finger to her own busty breasts and smiles triumphantly. "And yup. I'm more of a cook than a drinker anyhow. LaLa was always more into the booze."  
  
"Alright then," Makoto says, loosening her scarf. "Just give me anything you think is best, please."  
  
"Oooh. Nice girl you have here. Hopefully you can pack a big amount of food into that little body." Akira grins and mouths the word, yes, to which Makoto whacks his thigh.  
  
"I'll have what she's having then," Akira laughs, playing with Makoto’s hair. Mama shuffles into the back with a clickity-clack and the two are alone, taking in the sights. Instead of the reds Crossroads is coated in, this bar has lots of blues and purples. Dejavu. Velvet room door color, if I remember right. When he finally looks back at Makoto, she's beckoning him closer with one finger. He gladly leans over and she surprises him with a rough kiss on his neck. He hums when she sucks especially hard. Looks like he was gonna get that mark after all. Yet their little fun times end quickly because Mama's got them fed and hydrated to the point of pain. 'Bloated and sex don't really go together so… guess that's dead,' Akira thinks sadly. Soon they're off and down the block before an insistent howling for someone's brother catches Akira’s attention. That is, until he gets tackled from the side and nearly takes Makoto down with him.  
  
"Akira! I can't believe you're back, big bro!" Akira shakes himself out of his stupor and looks down at a familiar face half covered by a red flat-brimmed hat.  
  
"Shinya!" They high five with such vigor that their hands are on fire (yet they play it cool, stuffing them in their respective pockets). "Dude you almost killed me. And my girlfriend." Makoto just finished meticulously readjusting her headband when she smiles politely at the boy who's looking at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Woah. She's…." Akira smirks and Makoto brushes it off coyly. "G-good for you, Akira."  
  
"Mhm. Anyway. Are you ok? How's your Mom?" Shinya grins and kicks his heels against the ground.  
  
"She got a boyfriend."  
  
"Good, maybe she'll loosen up if she gets some action," Akira jokes. Shinya and Makoto both shake their heads at him. "Hey it's true."  
  
"I don't wanna imagine it," Shinya barks, covering his eyes. "Anyway. I'll let you go I guess. Call me soon though! I miss you." Akira pats Shinya's shoulder and the boy takes off into the crowd.  
  
"I didn't know you knew someone like that, 'big bro.'"  
  
"Cute, right?" Akira kisses Makoto’s head and takes her hand again. "Anyway let's keep going."  
  
After a while… it was starting to become clear that having today be a THEM day was not in the cards. When they got to Tower Records, Chihaya of all people bumped into him and went on for a while about how well she was doing. He was happy for her of course. Then when they stopped into a clothing store for Makoto, Ohaya was there questioning one of the ladies in the back about some crazy scheme she was investigating. And last but not least, Iwai and Kaouru popped inside of the same showing of a Yakuza flick Makoto wanted to see, so that ended up being time for Iwai to flex his facts on Makoto the whole time (and she was so about that). At least Makoto was thoroughly amused getting all the insider details, it was just too bad that meant Akira couldn't kiss Makoto in the back seats like he was hoping to. By the time the movie ended it was already half-past eight. There seriously isn’t enough time in a day. 'Maybe I should get us a hotel or something…?'  
  
“Akira… can we ride the ferris wheel tonight?” Akira was taken out of his thoughts, finally looking up again as they were about to step into the train car.  
  
“Oh um.” He checks his phone. “It’ll take a little bit to get there but, I don’t mind going.” Makoto gave him her billion dollar smile and hugged his arm as they sat down, successfully making him swoon. “Grrr. You’re so cute, Makoto.” He peppers her face with kisses before a stuffy older man next to them sighs obnoxiously. Akira takes one look at the man before kissing Makoto’s face even more theatrically.  
  
“Akiraaaa,” she scolds him, laughing nonetheless. “You’re starting to be quite the bad boy.”  
  
“That’s hot though, right?” Makoto frowns at him and he chuckles, sitting back and putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
On the Ferris Wheel:  
  
“I’m gonna shake it on THREE, two, o--”  
  
“--Don’t you DARE! I’d probably have a stroke or, or something awful!”  
  
“Well we can’t have that. I don’t know CPR.”  
  
“...CPR wouldn’t even work if I had a stroke! Geez. I can just imagine the look on my sister’s face if she heard such nonsense.” Akira laughs into his hand and Makoto joins in soon after. They take a few minutes just to take in the sights. “You know… the first time I was on this, I didn’t even look at the view.” Said view is reflecting in her eyes, and Akira doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful. “We’ve had so many moments together up here that will always be precious to me.” Makoto looks down at her engagement ring and presses that hand against Akira’s chest. “I’m so happy you’re mine, Akira.”  
  
“And I’m happy to be yours,” he assures her softly, running his thumb over her chin. The gentle shine in her eyes when she looks at him is heartstopping. “Sheesh,” he mumbles. “How am I so lucky?” Makoto beams up at him and hugs Akira as hard as she can. She basks in his warmth against her face and chest as well as the quiet contempt hum that tickles her ear. “Babe?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Can we hang out again tomorrow? I loved this.” Makoto kisses his shoulder as she pulls back.  
  
“Sounds fantastic.” Picking at the hair on the back of his neck, she says, “I have one request.” He tips his head to the side. “Kiss me.” Who’s he to deny her?  
  
Back Home:  
  
“Baaaaaby,” Makoto nags, rubbing her tired eyes and stretching out on the couch in a bra and pajama pants. Akira sighs as he finishes up the last of his homework. As soon as they got home two hours ago, he made a point to get ahead on student council work. I got big plans for Makoto and I this weekend, after all. Makoto calls for him again and he chuckles in defeat.  
  
“Yeah?” He turns his head but he can see her from over the couch.  
  
“I wanna cuddle,” she mumbles. Akira grins at his pencil and starts packing up. Never ceases to amuse me how much of a whiner she can be when she’s tired. Imagine if Sae-san’s like that, too! Heh. Heh. With an exaggerated huff she calls for him one more time.  
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Johanna jumps up on the table to watch him clean up before she hops back down and runs into the bedroom. Akira stretches his back before walking over to Makoto and lifting her up off the couch, carrying her to their room. Her tired eyes can’t stay open as he switches off the lights and sets her down in the bed. Quickly he gets changed, but apparently Makoto’s exhausted mind has something else on it, because when he takes his pants off, she throws herself off the bed and gropes him through his underwear. “Wooooah there. You’re way too sleepy to even enjoy this,” he reasons with her. Makoto tries to argue, sounding like a drunken mess, and he hurries to cuddle with her under the blankets instead.  
  
“We’re gonna fuck tomorrow right?” Akira has to do a double take that this is actually Makoto before he stutters out an answer.  
  
“Y-yeah.” He laughs under his breath and shakes his head at the ceiling. “Always keeping me on my toes,” he declares humorously. “Goodnight.”  
  
“...Mmm, nig--” He pulls his neck trying to look at her drooling agape mouth. 'God I love her.'  
__


	13. All's Right in the World Tonight

  
Akira cut out of school a little early just so he could meet Makoto out on her school’s campus. She was probably going to kill him for ditching a student council meeting and a math class but he doesn’t care. 'I wanna see her the first second I can.' He props himself up against a snow covered tree and adjusts his scarf. About ten minutes later as his eyes scan the entrance to her building again and again, he spots her determined stride and her teal coat, so he springs toward her.  
  
"Babe," he calls out loudly. She looks to the side, not noticing him until he says it again, touching her hip. Makoto's eyes widen slightly before closing when he leans in for a pretty heated kiss that she has to stop by pushing him away.  
  
"Akira, watch it," she scolds, surprised by both his presence and his actions.  
  
"Eh," he shrugs, hugging her now. "I miss you," he whispers hotly in her ear. The needy undertones in his voice reminds her of the day he came back from his hometown all those months ago when he expressed his interest in having sex with her for the first time. Her body twitches and she presses into him a little harder in the middle of a fairly packed campus, not able to control herself this once. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the side of her face, loving the warmth she spreads throughout his entire body even when it's so cold their noses burn. Snow starts to fall around them while the sun cuts through the sky. "I love you," he tells her softly.  
  
"I love you more," she replies, kissing him again. She holds his hand, walking him off campus toward the trains. "So um. Where'd you have in mind today?"  
  
"I wanna eat at that ramen place you like." Makoto seems happy about that. "Then I wanna go to an indoor amusement park."  
  
"Where's that at? I don't recall any." Akira fixes her hair behind her ear while they wait for the light.  
  
"Close by actually. It's not the coolest place ever but it's got two coasters and then a bunch of little rides." They swiftly cross the road and make their way down the steps to the train. People are passing them left and right. "Is that ok with you?" Makoto nods and pecks his jaw.  
  
"More than ok! I haven't been to a park like that in quite a while. Besides…" They hop on the train and he stands against a pole, holding her against him since she has no railing to grab. "Anything with you is fun."  
  
After the Ramen Shop:  
  
“Delicious as always,” Makoto sings, breathing in the air that still smells like the steam from the restaurant. Akira smirks and throws his arm around her shoulder.  
  
“I always think that after I eat you ou--OW!”  
  
“Get down!” Makoto just about throws him behind a dumpster in the closest alley. “Tell me that isn’t Kaneshiro,” she pleads, looking petrified as she points down the busy sidewalks filled with all sorts of people walking blindly. Akira finally spots him, and he feels his brow tighten up. Makoto whines and clenches her fist.  
  
“We should just go another way or som--”  
  
“...Hello,” comes a voice from behind the two. They both jump and spin around with their scarves hitting them in the face. “Long time no see,” says one of Kanshiro’s thugs Makoto vividly remembers kicking her in the back. He’s sneering which pisses Akira off to no end, and Kaneshiro walks up behind them. Both Akira and Makoto are cornered against the brick wall no, getting antsy.  
  
“Ease up,” Kaneshiro orders the blonde. “We all just got off, we don’t need to end up back in.” He seems tired, and he lost a good amount of weight.  
  
“Got off?” Makoto demands that he explain. Kaneshiro boredly stares at her as he answers.  
  
“Bailed out. Money really can do anything.” Makoto tch’s and steps forward. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to screw anyone over anymore. I’m done with that whole scene.” The thug moves off to the side and starts looking through his phone. “We’re in the business of sellin’ industrial fans now.”  
  
….  
  
“Fans?” Akira asks flatly. Makoto’s mind explodes. This man she was so scared of has really fallen this far. It’s… irony at its finest. She starts chuckling and excuses herself while Kaneshiro huffs, looking pitiful.  
  
“No respect,” Kaneshiro complains exasperatedly. “Well whatever. The Phantom Thieves had their justice. Yeah yeah, yeah. Let’s go,” he barks at his “thug.” The other guy rolls his eyes and attempts to stare down the teenagers who are completely unfazed.  
“See ya.” Kaneshiro strolls away with a wave of his hand.  
  
“Fans? Freaking FANS,” Makoto laughs, rubbing her hand over her face.  
  
“Alright. Let’s laugh our way over to the amusement park now,” Akira urges her, sounding amused. Oh how the mighty have fallen.  
  
Two Hours Later:  
  
They already rode the indoor coasters three times each, and now they’re chowing down on cotton candy on a jankey old bench. It’s odd how hard this indoor park tries to feel like it’s outdoors. There’s a huge glass ceiling with specks of snow covering up the sunlight, and there are sidewalks and artificial spots of grass everywhere. Honestly, the place isn’t too busy for being a Saturday, and Akira’s thankful. That’s just meant he’s gotten to sneak kisses in every other couple of minutes. Like now; he checks over his shoulder and no one’s sparing them a glance, so Akira gently takes the cotton candy out of Makoto’s little hands and lifts her chin up, planting a soft kiss on her sweet tasting lips.  
  
“Amazing how I never tire of that,” Makoto states, having a soft flush over her cheeks that compliments her red eyes like nothing else. She brushes her fingers against the side of his cheek and kisses him again, staying there a few seconds longer than necessary.  
  
“You’re so pretty,” he says against her lips, not wanting to pull away. Watching his lashes flutter and she rubs the back of his head, loving the smoothness of his hair between her fingers.  
  
“So are you,” she chuckles, resting her forehead against his as she shuts her eyes. “Mmm. This has been a nice night so far.”  
  
“Y-yeah. It has. Um.” She opens one eye to find him looking off to the side. “I actually did something that you might not be too excited about.”  
  
“Hit me with it.”  
  
“Well I got a deal on this hotel room tonight. So. I took it. It’s close by, actually. And it has a pretty nice view.” Makoto leans back and he sniffs nervously.  
  
“That sounds really nice but is there a reason? I mean… we live only an hour away.” Akira grins a little and fiddles with something in his pocket. He doesn’t seem to notice he’s doing it, but Makoto sure does. She taps his nose and he glances at her again. “What are you hiding?”  
  
“Pfft. Nothing,” he lies, tearing his hand out from his pocket to grab the cotton candy bag again, handing a piece to Makoto. She takes it and feeds him the pink bit instead.  
  
“Tell me,” she hums, tilting her head to one side. Akira wrinkles his lips and swallows his piece.  
  
“I caaaaan’t. Just roll with it,” he argues, standing up and putting what’s left of the cotton candy into his coat pocket. “Let’s hit that crazy drop-ride next.” Makoto’s eyes widen in horror as she looks at how tall that deathtrap is. The amount of people screaming while they ride it isn’t her idea of a good time either.  
  
“I think I’ll watch,” she chokes out. Akira smirks at her and she knows she’s not getting out of this one. “Unngggh.”  
  
A While Later:  
  
“So is the hotel near here?” Makoto’s been pulled along by Akira for the better part of an hour while he follows directions on his phone and switches back to texts. Clearly he knows where he’s going but it almost seems like he’s waiting for something. The sky has already grown dark but it’s being lit up by neon signs and skyscraper windows. The snow stopped falling and the awful chill from earlier got significantly less brutal. Still, Makoto enjoys snuggling into his side regardless of the cold. When they get to the next street, Akira stops on the corner and smiles triumphantly.  
  
“Heh.” He closes his phone and puts it away, rubbing his fiancee’s arm. “Stay here for just a minute, ok?” Makoto raises a brow at him and he skirts around the corner, running down the block.  
  
“What in the world is he…?” She hugs herself, looking around and taking in the scene. There aren’t as many people out right now, so when she hears the roar of an engine and sees HER Akira riding a blacked out Honda CBR500 motorcycle, her eyes burst from the sockets. He sloppily comes to a stop and gets off as fast as he can, bowing at the waist and motioning for Makoto to get on.  
  
“For my one true love,” he declares, smiling wide. Makoto just stands on the curb with her jaw hung open. The cold air freezes her tongue and not a word gets out. She’s flailing her hands around trying to figure out how and why and, Akira helps her out, handing her the key with a little panda keychain. “Been saving up for it. I know you need your own bike for the driving test this Spring… so I figured you could try to get some practice in now.” Makoto’s heart is still pounding against her chest, rattling her ribs. As her jaw flaps, Akira smiles even brighter, taking her cold hand and bringing her closer to the bike that she reaches out to caress.  
  
“Beautiful,” she breathes, looking teary eyed. Akira hands her a matching bike helmet and kisses her on the head.  
  
“Have fun for a while. I’ll be here.” Makoto looks at the helmet in her hands and then back at him, saying a huge thank you with her eyes. “You’re welcome. Now go for it.” She shoves the helmet on with no regard for her hair and shoots off down the street like a bullet. Akira snickers into his fist and watches her disappear. And this my friends, is the only time you'll see a Niijima act carelessly.  
  
'Oh my God this the best thing I’ve ever ridden in my life!' She speeds down the street and hops onto a nearby highway, smiling like a maniac as the wind pushes against her with all it has, just for her to break through it. 'I can’t believe he did this for me! Gosh this is so so so so sooooo perfect!' She books it in the fast lane for at least another half hour.  
  
In the Hotel Room:  
  
The second Makoto steps inside, her lips are all over him. She puts her whole body into it, having him hold all of her weight as she licks and bites his tongue. Kiss after desperate kiss she lays on him, and he ends up smiling too much to receive anymore. He undoes Makoto’s coat and hangs it up with her scarf.  
  
"So you like it a lot, huh?"  
  
"It's. So. Amazing!" She claps her hands together and hugs him from behind, getting on her tippy toes to kiss the back of his head. Squeezing extra hard on his ribs, she asks, "How did you even afford it?" Akira breaks free of her grasp just to hold her waist and lift her up so she can wrap her legs around him.  
  
"I had a lot of extra money from the Thieves, but also I’ve just been working a lot." Akira carries her over to the huge open window that takes up the whole wall, and he lets her down, putting his chin on her shoulder from behind. The view is pretty fantastic because not a lot of buildings are blocking the cherry blossom park across the street, or the moon shining down on Tokyo. Makoto puts her hands over his forearms wrapped around her, and she leans back further into his chest. Her engagement ring shines brightly (and the tacky part of Makoto compares it to their future that seems brighter every single day).  
  
“Thank you, for the motorcycle, and today in general. I love spending time with you like this.” Akira squeezes her for a second.  
  
“We need some more days like this. Don’t you think? Ones of just us.”  
  
“Mhm. My Dad always talked about doing things like this with Mom. He loved taking her all over the country before they had us.” Makoto stares out at the scenery before looking up at Akira. There’s something heavy in her eyes, and Akira lets go of her so she can face him. Before she starts she adjusts his glasses so they aren’t slipping down his nose. “I know I’m getting ahead of myself by asking all this, but do you think we’ll be…” she mulls it over. “Do you think we’ll be good parents?”  
  
“Yeah. I do.” He interlaces their fingers. “And we know what good parents look like versus shitty ones, so we have a frame of reference.” Makoto nods distractedly. “What’s on your mind?”  
  
“Honestly?”  
  
“Yeah. Honestly,” Akira answers, kissing her forehead.  
  
“Well um…” Makoto fixes her hair behind her ear and her face seems more red than before. “S-sex.” Akira chuckles and Makoto shoves him lightly. “I mean we’re in a gorgeous hotel room.” She points at the chandelier hanging over the silky black sheets of the bed and Akira smirks. “It seems right, don’t you think?” Her fiance takes her chin and lifts it up so he can easily kiss her lips that still taste like cotton candy.  
  
“Wanna shower first?” He hitches his thumb over his back. “A little birdie dropped off some of our things.” Makoto looks past him and sees her own small suitcase sitting by the white bathroom door.  
  
“And who is this little birdie?” she asks as they walk to it.  
  
“My other girlfriend,” Akira jokes, taking his school blazer off and tossing it on the bed. The room’s pretty small so there isn’t much but the bed, a forty inch TV, a small table, and a leather loveseat. It smells like roses though and it’s painted in a soft lavender that calms his eyes. He’s too busy looking around to see Makoto glare at him.  
  
“Oh yeah? You should introduce us sometime.” Makoto opens the bathroom door and flicks on the light. The shower has a seat in it but there is no way she’s going to use that. So many germs. Akira starts to peel his turtleneck over his head and Makoto watches in the mirror as she unbuttons her black blouse. Their shower doesn't take long and they don't start much in the way of foreplay since the shower was about getting clean for the sake of the other person right now. It's when they step out of the shower that Akira starts kissing her more purposefully. He helps to dry her off before he just carries her to the bed, not bothering putting clothes on. When she's dropped against the sheets, she opens her legs for him and he gets between them, kissing her chest.  
  
"Is it alright if we do this slow tonight?" Akira asks.  
  
"I'd like that," she replies, turning her head to the side so he can suck a few faint marks there.  
  
"Let's just… stop for a second,” he suggests, getting off of her as quickly as he got on. Confused, she sits up, worrying needlessly. Of course, Akira notices the familiar twitch in her brow and he shakes his head at her, tugging the soft sheets over both of their waists. "I'm gonna give you what you want. I promise. But I also want to cuddle."  
  
" _You _asking _me _for cuddles? Crazy." She’s being sarcastic as she says it since Akira is almost always the one who wants that. It makes him chuckle and that's enough for her. Akira looks back and forth between her side table and then stretches over her to grab the remote. With a pop, the TV flicks on. It's just too fitting that the first thing that comes on is a rerun of a Buchimaru-kun episode. "Don't change the channel!" Makoto yelps, snatching the remote.  
  
"Fine fine," Akira laughs, leaning back on the bed with an arm behind his head.  
  
"Ugh this was the best song in the show!" Makoto sits up with her legs crossed, and he watches her bobb her head and hum along, completely naked. He's enraptured by her voice and her feathery hair he can't ever stop playing with. In his head, all he can do is think about her, and that's how it's been for months now. Holy shit we're going to have been together for a year in two months. Her hand comes to rest on his stomach as she idly rubs over his abs, and her ring sits triumphantly on her finger. With a thumping in his ears and chest, he touches the back of her hand, playing with the ring with his thumb. Makoto's still into the song, so he has even more time to sink into his thoughts. 'She's so…' he can't think of the word because there are so many worthy candidates. Beautiful. Stunning. Adorable. Capable. Smart. Sexy. Romantic. Sweet. Loveable. Ideal. Generous. He could keep going, and he does as his other hand comes up to her back and softly scratches her skin.  
  
"That feels fantastic," she tells him, eyes glued to the screen as about a thousand colors flash every other second. "You know, this show has some serious commentary on social justice. No wonder I turned out how I did." He makes a noise of acknowledgement even though he isn't really listening to her words per say, instead focusing on the way her voice naturally flows. She looks back at him, checking up, and she notices he's staring at a random spot on her back. Makoto doesn't try to pull him out of it, knowing he's the kind of person who takes time everyday just to stew in his own head. She focuses on the show again.  
  
'God I love her,' he repeats to himself for the hundredth time tonight. Her baby soft skin is still a little damp from the shower, and feels perfect under his warm hands. Instead of just using the tips of his fingers now, he presses his palm completely against her back. No matter how many times he's touched her body, the tingles from her skin to his never ceases. And right now, his whole body is urging him to kiss that skin too. He pulls himself up and adjusts so he's half behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist from the front as he puts a crook in his neck so he can kiss her mid back right over her spine. She mewls, and Akira parts his lips and kisses more purposefully. 'She's perfect. She's absolutely perfect for me.' Akira starts thinking about all these little moments sprinkled into their lives and grins as he kisses her from her shoulder down to her waist again and again.  
  
There was that time he got them lost in Chinatown and she was all pissed off before he whacked her over the head with a knockoff Buchimaru-kun bookmark that she had to have. Or that time when Haru called Makoto out for having a hickey on her neck and Makoto huffed and puffed until Akira and Haru stopped snickering. Or even better; when Sae came home early one time in the start of their relationship when they were making out on the couch, and Makoto "accidentally" punched him in the nose. Sae had to fetch him an ice pack. He smirks at that last one. 'Even though it felt like I was going to die, it was still hilarious.' Out of nowhere he starts becoming increasingly sentimental, kissing her skin languidly and rubbing her sides soothingly. It's like the world around him is gone; there's no sound but the buzzing in his ears, and all he can see is her. His nose presses into the nape of her neck, and he fills his lungs with her scent for as long as he can until it's impossible to have more. His fingers feel numb from how long he's been dragging them, but he refuses to stop.  
  
'I'm so in love,' he thinks to himself. Even the small things about her that annoy him, they just mean so little compared to the big picture. 'I've always worried, looking at my parents, that what they had was all love could offer. It was so minimal. I never had a girlfriend before, and no one ever looked at me for more than a second because I'm quiet. But Makoto looked past all of that shit. She sees me for me and… she's the only person that could ever have taught me what love is. For some reason… it just feels right between us no matter the situation. ...Soulmates. We have to be.' His eyes water a little and he chides himself. Not wanting to sniff as if that will out him, he wipes his nose with the back of his hand. His mind drifts back to Crossroads when Makoto had skittishly asked if he liked her. He remembers feeling like his whole stomach blew out and he was in a gnarly in-between of being sick and being way too happy. And then there's that time she first asked to hold his hand and he was smiling so huge even Makoto was surprised. His reminiscing has to end now however, just like the show Makoto had been focusing on. She turns around and he lets her.  
  
"Everything ok?" Her worried gaze sets on him and he sits up, not letting go of her. "Your eyes look a little red. Should we call it a night?" There's a tinge of dissatisfaction there and Akira’s lip upturns faintly on one side. It's nice to feel wanted in that way too.  
  
"I was just getting all lame and mushy," he explains, pressing his lips to her cheek. With eyes closing at his touch, Makoto hugs him loosely.  
  
"About what?" She sounds almost insecure. Akira’s learned that's just her natural tone when they're having moments like these. It's funny how when all of their friends try to pry into their intimate life, they assume Makoto is constantly assertive and demanding, when in fact, she’s almost always the opposite; when she's with him, she completely lets her guard down because she trusts him that much.  
  
"...You." He leans back to look her in the eyes (it's fuzzy without his glasses but he has her face completely in his memory). "Everything about you." He glides his thumb over her lips, nudging them until they part just slightly, and her tongue peeks out to wet her lip. The air between them is different. It's quiet. It's just them. Nothing else matters. Both of their breaths become a little heavier, and there's an implication in the air, telling them to take this further. They both want it, but it's not just sex right now, it's something entirely different. It's romantic and intimate and it's just them being true to each other. Makoto nips at his thumb, and the sight of her teeth flips the switch inside him. He isn't going to rush this though, Akira’s set on keeping this slow and meaningful. Akira tips his head forward and she meets him, kissing him and basking in his warmth. Soon he shifts so he can lay her on the bed, settling against her. She opens her legs for him right away, putting one over his hip to pull him closer. His erection is warm against her thigh, and he rocks against her slowly while his hands drifts down her body, finally touching her most private place. She's soaked and they both sigh at the first touch. Her swollen clitoris is screaming for attention, and he continues to rub himself against her, leaking from his head onto her skin. Two of Akira’s fingers circle her, and her head drops onto the pillow as she pulls at the sheets around her. She's feeling such intense pressure in her hips and with every touch, her back arches fairly noticeably.  
  
"It… feels… different," she breathes, looking at him through her heavy lashes. Akira nods in agreement and watches her face relax and then tense when he presses his fingers inside of her. Every minute shift of his fingers kneading her insides is amplified by the amount of wetness. She moans quietly and turns her head into his shoulder. He has his head propped up on his curled arm so he can watch both her face and his hand as it works on her. Her little pants against his collar bone excite him as much as her tongue that comes out to lick at the underside of his jaw. He mewls and slips his fingers out, sliding them all over her vulva so he can spread that wetness onto his penis and rub against her thigh even easier. Makoto watched him do that with her lip caught between her teeth. By this point she feels her body vibrate with want, and his achingly hard erection is turning her on beyond belief. He presses slick fingers back inside her and she exhales loudly, purposefully doing it against his ear, knowing her breath is something he loves there. She eggs him on even further by lightly scratching down his chest and stomach until she presses her thumb into his penis's head.  
  
"Nn!" Akira's hips jerk against her hand and she strokes him confidently. He starts passionately thrusting his fingers into her all the way to the knuckle and she cries out when he slams into her g-spot this time.  
  
"Baby," she moans into his ear, squeezing her eyes shut. "Don't forget I'm on the pill." Akira groans and pulls out of her, grabbing her wrist so she can't touch him anymore either. Moving so he can get between her legs, she watches with hungry eyes that don't have to beg. He wouldn't want her to anyway. Akira puts his hand up to his lips and licks from his palm up, tasting her. Usually she'd comment on how nasty it seems but it's the last thing on her mind right now. Akira pulls the blanket up a little so it's over his backside as he leans over her, holding himself up on his fists. Makoto reaches between them and blindly reaches for his penis, finding his length easily and teasing the head against her for only a second until he pushes in. "Mmm." Akira's eyes shut and she gets down on his forearms, wanting her nipples to press against his chest. She can take him much easier now, and he fills her up entirely, moving forcefully. She's so wet that she can't even feel a stretch, and she basks in the feeling of him bare inside of her. It's actually the first time they've done this without a condom since she wanted to be sure the pills had time to set in. It felt amazing for her. He was so hot and she could feel a tiny pulse from him that made her insides squeeze. She could tell he liked that feeling in particular so she tried to squeeze him a little harder.  
  
"Fuck," he moans, wrapping his forearms under her back so he can still touch the sides of her cranium with his hands. He doesn't want to take his eyes off of her tonight and she's trying her hardest to meet with those intense greys with every delicious thrust of his hips. "It's so good," he exhales, moving just a little faster now. "I love you so much, Makoto. I love you so so much." His deep voice resonates deep inside of her chest and she tries to answer, but a raspy moan comes out instead, and she wraps her legs and arms around him tight, hoping he understands. He does. It feels like Makoto’s mouth is permanently open because if she isn't moaning, she's panting lightly. Occasionally, words of praise bounce off her tongue and he kisses her for each one. There's something so addicting about having him inside her, moving his hips while she moves hers. It all feels so good and she just wants it to go on and on and on until the next day comes so they can do it all over again.  
  
"How-ahhn--how much longer can you last?"  
  
"Long as you want," he tells her, slowing down again and hitting deep. That feeling drives her wild. As much as she craves for it to last, she also knows her body by now, and even if he were to stop, she'd still likely climax just from the idea of him. It's happened before. Makoto's hands get lost in his hair and he closes his eyes when her fingers start massaging his scalp while she leans up to kiss him with all she has. There's the desperation. She whines against his tongue and he sucks her lips hard before picking up the pace. The way he's learned to read her is unreal. Akira focuses on the tightness and the pulsating inside of her and he starts feeling the timer tick faster. They're both close, and he wants to make this count. He gets up on his palms again and uses the leverage for more room to pull out then in as fast as he can, slamming into her. He slips out once and her loud squeaking moan and the vein that pops out in her neck when he jerks back inside causes lightheadedness.  
  
"Akiraaaa~!" A dose of endorphins flood his entire body and he laughs breathily, totally high on life. She scratches down his back and he fucks her even faster, burying himself in her. The sounds of their skin slapping is almost scarily loud. His whole body is in an entirely different plane of existence right now, and nothing can touch him. And then he starts becoming more uneven with his thrusts, knowing this is ending, so he reaches down and clumsily rubs at her clitoris with his thumb. She loves it though, and she starts pawing at her waist, making up for his messy thrusts by grinding into him using her strong legs.  
  
And then everything goes quiet.  
  
….  
  
He goes first, filling her with his semen that's been dying to meet her insides before moaning her name into her flushed chest.  
  
….  
  
And then she falls too, digging her nails into his shoulders and crying into the top of his head as her insides convulse around him.  
  
….  
  
The sheets are soaked in arousal and sweat. The air smells like lavendar soap and sex. Akira still hasn't pulled out, forcing this to last. Makoto drops her legs but holds onto his back with her hands.  
  
"I think I just fell in love with you five times over," Akira pants. Makoto smiles before giggling like a little girl. Her thumbs rub his temples and soon her eyes start watering. Akira pulls out, wanting to comfort her properly, but a flood of her arousal and his semen wet the sheets even worse and he has to get up to wipe them off. Makoto sits up to rub her eyes with the back of her hand and Akira watches her without judgment, cleaning her between the legs. It felt silly to get so emotional, 'I guess I'm proving that stupid joke about how women cry after really good sex is true.' Once she's clean, he drags her over to the side of the bed so she isn't sitting in damp sheets, and he kisses her face, holding her cheeks in his hands. She sniffs hard and he wipes her nose for her.  
  
"You're always taking care of me," Makoto comments, sounding conflicted yet thankful. "I don't do enough for you."  
  
"Don’t say that," he argues seriously, wiping under her eyes. "You make my life complete, don't you get that?" It was such a cliche thing to say, and Makoto hates things that are cliche since they feel so insincere, yet with Akira, it isn't like that. He means it, and the hard steel eyes looking straight into her soul proves it. She feels fresh tears coming on, and for once she doesn't try to hide it.  
  
"Akira. I love you. I love you so much that it's blinding." He presses his head against hers and all is right in the world.  
____


	14. Regular Old Day

  
'Honestly though,' Akira thinks as he’s perched on a new black leather stool in Leblanc. 'Haru needs a little something fun right now.' She always chooses to take the brunt of everything, and Akira’s losing his mind over it. Not only did she lift forty pounds worth of food and coffee beans inside alone, but she also paid their first month’s rent without telling him. Seriously, when he got in today, he was ready to throw down. But then his eyes locked with hers and he took notice of the bags festering under her lids as well as the hunch in her back. He huffed and put a hand on his hip.  
  
“I know…” she had exhaled, smiling faintly as she held a mug in her hands to keep them warm. It’s only January after all. “I’m sorry for not telling you about the rent. I just knew you were buying Mako-chan such an elaborate gift, so I assumed you wouldn’t have had too much extra money.”  
  
“You assumed wrong,” he had gently pressed, wrinkling his lip. “I have money saved up for this reason. I’m just as serious about this place as you. I don’t wanna be a burden Haru.” She bowed her head at him in silent apology and he sighed before checking the old clock hung over the front door. They were both a little early before opening time. Just then he had breathed in and smelled something fabulous. “Did you come up with a new blend?” She looked a little more excited and rushed behind the counter to pour him a cup. That’s when he got in his stool and has been listening to her rave ever since. Back to his idea of what could be fun though.... His grey eyes bounce over to the Sayuri painting and then to the opposite wall facing it where Futaba scored them a vintage jukebox filled with seventies Japanese city pop beats (of all things). It fit well with the newly stained (but OG) counters and benches that were also reupholstered with a velvet purple. Most of Leblanc’s new color scheme was Haru approved actually, but Akira doesn’t hate it. There are also loads of new plants and flowers all around, but it isn’t overwhelming. When Haru turns around to start baking some pastries, Akira takes his shot and hustles over to the jukebox. As soon as the song, “Kiss in the Dark” starts playing, Haru’s head pops up behind the counter and Akira puts on a whole show, dancing and sliding and spinning around the tight space between the counter and the booths. Haru’s giggling into her hand the whole time, shining like the diamond she is. Akira’s really going for it too, snapping and singing along.  
  
“Wow…. You’re actually really good at dancing!” She starts to clap along and he chuckles lightheartedly, stopping for a second.  
  
“I’m glad you think so cuz I’m just bullshitting this. Hah!” She cutely applauds him and he bows at the waist theatrically. Then an idea strikes and he snaps his fingers before beckoning her over.  
  
“Oh Akira. We have to get busy baking or a customer may come in with nothing fresh to enjoy.” Akira waves it off and beckons her over again, more animatedly. She tilts her head at him tiredly before sighing and dropping her frilly pink apron to the side. “I suppose I already have one thing in the oven….”  
  
“That’s the spirit,” Akira agrees excitedly, fist pumping the air before changing to the song, “Love Talkin,’” which Haru immediately gets hyped with. She starts dancing before him, and it’s akin to a ballerina mixed with the proper poise of a jazz club enthusiast. “Ahh, I see, Haru.” Akira starts tapping his foot with the beat before finally shedding his long coat and rolling up the sleeves of his white and red color-blocked button up. He adjusts his dance style to be more airy as well, using his toes instead of his heels, and she watches intently, thoroughly impressed.  
  
“I sometimes wonder if there’s anything you can’t do….” Akira laughs at that, deep and loud. They’re having such a good time that neither want it to end, so when the next song comes on, they continue enthusiastically. Now instead of dancing side by side, he politely puts a hand out for her to take, which she does graciously. He immediately puts his other hand on her hip and she puts one dainty hand on his chest, and they smile as they drift around the cafe.  
  
“Hey Haru?”  
  
“Yes?” It seems silly but something like this… something so spur of the moment and no doubt romantic, has Haru reeling. She can’t even remember a time she felt this special or cared for in the eyes of another person, let alone a young man.  
  
“I just wanna say thanks. You’re really helping me out by doing this with me, you know?” Haru smiles and her eyes drop down to the first button on his shirt. Her face feels hot for some stupid reason.  
  
“I should be thanking you. You’re the one who reminded me to follow my heart.” Akira hums at that and slowly spins her around by the hand, bringing her back to face him a second later. It's pretty cute and unreasonably sweet. It really is too bad her Prince Charming is already taken however. She tries to bite down all of the revealing things coming up her throat and then Akira moves them around the floor with more purpose again. It distracts her, which is good! They start shooting each other compliments, and after another minute or so they’re giggling like hyenas.  
  
That’s when the front door swings open and they look at it, not breaking apart. Their faces had naturally grown closer with the dance and their fingers were interlaced on one side. It really did look like he and Haru were about to kiss. Makoto, Ann, and Ryuji all stare at the two cafe owners before the two dancers launch in opposite directions rather suspiciously. With huge eyes, Ann stares at the floor, and Ryuji of course blurts out the first thing on his mind.  
  
“The hell kinda chick flick are you living in, dude?” Ryuji sighs and brings his new duffle bag up to the attic. Turns out Ryuji is actually really into construction? He started the day after him and Akira last hung out, studying videos and actually READING books on how to get better at woodcutting and painting and whatever else. The attic is set to be another floor for seating and whatnot.  
  
“Uhhh… yeah, I’m gonna just… go help Ryuji! Yep.” Ann nearly leaves a puff of smoke in her wake. Haru loudly clears her throat and then jumps all of a sudden.  
  
“Darn! The raspberry daifuku!” She scurries over and haphazardly gets her apron on before ducking down to the oven. Akira looks at Makoto and scratches his neck. She purses her lips and opens the front door. He knows to follow, not even bothering with his coat. Turning on her heels abruptly, Akira almost smacks into her before she looks at him expectantly.  
  
“It wasn’t anything,” he promises calmly. “When I got in she looked really down so I started dancing and then she joined in. I was just telling her how thankful I am for co-owning the shop with me and everything. That was all.” Makoto drops her arms that were crossed under her chest and lets a breath go, watching it puff in the cold air.  
  
“Ok.” Akira blinks. “I believe you.” Makoto gets on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck and press their noses together. Akira can’t help but kiss her for a second and pull her closer. Ever since the night at the hotel two weeks ago, things between them just seem so at ease. It feels so good that she didn’t even attempt to overthink the Haru thing too.  
  
“Thank you,” Akira whispers, kissing her again. “Love you.”  
  
“You too,” she sings. “Now get inside, mister. You’re gonna get sick not wearing your coat.” There’s his classic Makoto. After the two step in and assure all of the others that it isn’t a big deal, the group of them fall into their usual banter. When customers came in, Akira was always the first to wave and Haru’d greet them with her friendly voice. They’ve been getting a lot of the local customers that Leblanc has always had, but more and more college kids and a few Shujin students have started coming in as well. Mostly those Shujin students just wanted to come and bother their student council president (and they were usually just flirty underclassmen). That gets cut pretty short though when they notice Makoto and start barking out apologies that she shakes her head at with a stern twinkle in her eye. 'GOD she’s hot,' Akira thinks every single time. It gets close to closing time, nine P.M., and they still have a few stragglers that Haru chats up. Akira is the one who cleans up the dishes and wraps up a few of the leftovers he typically gives his friends or Makoto. Right now he has a stack of chestnut monaka on a plate that he’s bringing up the stairs to the two blondes. Makoto was busy pumping out homework so he’s leaving her alone (but not without kissing her on the head as he passes by).  
  
“Holy shit,” he says in awe. The walls are freshly painted and Ryuji even added a couple new light fixtures. “You learned how to wire electrical stuff? Since when?” Ryuji puffs up his chest and takes the paintbrush from Ann who looks a little distracted.  
  
“You know me, heh. Your guy you can count on to learn shit and whip it out.” Akira snickers and Ann rolls her eyes hard.  
  
“You don’t learn jack and you are not whipping ANYTHING out in my presence. Thanks.”  
  
“Good one, Ann,” Akira praises, handing her the plate. Her eyes don’t light up like they usually would and he knows something’s really wrong now.  
  
“Thanks.” Ryuji pouts behind her and then snatches a monaka over her shoulder, literally swallowing in one bite. Akira groans but Ryuji raves about how good the pastry is while he cleans up the tarps. The old futon Akira has so much attachment to is in the center of the room. It’s just some item now compared to the haven it was before. It’s where he cried alone and passed the hell out after a rough day with Morgana always snuggling up to him. Most importantly it’s where he was first with Makoto romantically, and it kind of sucks to see it like this now, about ready to be thrown out. Ann is sitting on it, playing with her hair and bouncing her feet on the ground. Akira sits down next to her with his hands in his pockets, bracing himself for anything.  
“What’s going on?” She peeks up at him for just a second and then shrugs. “I wanna know, Ann.” Ann makes sure Ryuji is too busy to be listening, which he is, and then she starts wringing her hands together.  
  
“I’m just… really confused about some stuff lately. It’s just absurd the stuff going on in my head for the past month.” She tries laughing it off, but the laugh dies pretty quickly and her shoulders drop. Akira pokes the inside of his cheek with his tongue.  
  
“Do we need to be alone soon?”  
  
“Alone? Oh, yeah, maybe.” She tugs at one of her pigtails and winces. “It’s really… out there. I mean. I don’t even know what to make of it.” She was doing a good job of peaking his interest, that’s for sure. They watch Ryuji struggle with some tape stuck to the floor and Akira tries to get up but Ann smirks and holds him back. “Let him suffer,” she mischievously says.  
  
“You two… what am I gonna do with you?” He chuckles.  
  
“DAMN TAPE!”  
  
“Do you think Makoto could listen too actually?” Ann wiggles in her spot and shimmies her shoulders. “It’s gonna be real awkward but I might need another girl’s opinion too.” Akira’s just glad she wants to start talking to Makoto a little bit more again. When the Thieves had just started, those two were almost closer than he and Ann were. So Akira nods and Ann settles it. “Ok. Your house tonight?”  
  
“Sure.” Ryuji starts huffing and puffing so Ann finally allows Akira to help peel the pesky tape off of the bottom of Ryuji’s shoe. Typical.  
  
That Night:  
  
“This is going to be a thing,” Ann worries aloud, sitting between Makoto and Akira who are looking just as concerned as she is. She lifts her head from her hands and then realizes how ridiculous this all is. “Can we like, switch spots or something? I feel like I’m being consoled by my Mom and Dad.”  
  
“Yeah be sure to call me Daddy from now on.”  
  
“Shut. UP!” She whacks him over the head and Makoto shakes her head very disapprovingly at him while he snickers madly into his hand. “Move, you creep.” She basically shoves him off of his own couch so she can put a leg underneath her butt and sit against the armrest like he was. Akira makes sure to lean back so Makoto can look at Ann just as well. The blonde sighs and throws a hand up. “Whatever. Fine. This is fine. I just… want to be sure though.” She looks up at them. “You guys are ok with like… gay… stuff, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Akira answers easily. Makoto strains her brow but answers with,  
  
“It doesn’t bother me.” Ann swallows and pets her own thigh to relax before Johanna sees that as an invitation to jump on instead. The soft fur slides between Ann’s fingers.  
  
“I… um. I sort of um. Well I think--” She groans and her face flushes red. “Dammit I feel SOMETHING for Shiho, ok?”  
  
“No shit,” Akira blurts. Anna and Makoto both whack him again and he holds both shoulders that are stinging way more than they should.  
  
“Don’t be so insensitive,” Makoto scolds.  
  
“Yeah and--and what do you mean, ‘no shit?!’ How come you already knew?!” Ann was getting all riled up so Johanna leaps over Akira to nestle against Makoto. Akira shrugs and itches his chin.  
  
“I dunno. You just… really love her. It seems like sometimes that love is a little more than like… other friends would love each other. I mean, I’m not judging at all. It makes a lot of sense.” Ann stares at him in disbelief.  
  
“Honestly,” Makoto starts, trying to smile. “I can see it.” Ann rubs the back of her head. “Plus… maybe you aren’t the only one who feels that way. To me, it seems like she might be sort of into you as well. Didn’t she get you a bunch of your favorite sweets just last week? You mentioned it quite a few times.”  
  
“Yeah but we’ve been besties for so long that I wouldn’t count that as anything even close to romantic.”  
  
“It’s the way she does it though,” Makoto argues, putting a finger up to her jaw. “Did she just hand it to you, or…?” Ann bites her lip in thought and recounts it.  
  
“Well it was in class, Akira wasn’t there yet. And she came rushing over to me, and she had it in this super cute little gift bag that smelled so so good with a cute little kitty on it. And then when I opened it, I stood to hug her… and she… that’s right! She hugged me but it was definitely longer than usual. I remember freaking out about it on the inside but it’s not like we hang out and hug all the time so I didn’t think much of it.” Akira and Makoto give each other looks. “What?”  
  
“It’s just that Akira used to do that to me in front of Eiko if we had to really play it up. You know, since he was my pretend boyfriend at that time, I noticed it as well.” Akira grins thinking back on it now. “Anytime we were at a restaurant he’d get up faster than me so he could go get it at the counter. Then whenever he’d come back with the food, he’d hug me. Like how you’re saying Shiho-san did.” About a million thoughts flash through Ann’s eyes and Akira nudges her side.  
  
“Let’s confront her tomorrow.” Ann just about spits up a lung.  
  
“No way! If she knew, it’d just be so awkward between us.”  
  
“It wasn’t awkward for us,” Akira mumbles in her direction. She gets ever more red and keeps her eyes off of Makoto’s.  
  
“I-I guess.” She leans back on the couch and drops her head back, groaning loudly.  
  
“Let’s confront her tomorrow,” Akira repeats, fixing her with his triumphant grin.  
  
“...Fine, fine.”  
  
“Good.” The three of them sit there for a second, taking it all in, before Akira chuckles and Ann wearily looks at him. “Maybe this is why you couldn’t nut.” Makoto chokes, feeling like there’s no way she heard that right, and Ann jumps off the couch.  
  
“UGH! You’re so--” She facepalms and he avoids her foot as she tries to nail his shins.  
  
Monday at Lunch:  
  
Ann kept avoiding Shiho to Akira’s dismay. It literally hurt his heart every time Ann blew the other girl off when he watched the slightly confused and worried expression Shiho wore after. So now Shiho didn’t even try asking Ann and him to join her as she ate her bento, choosing to sit by Mishima in a different room instead. He made sure to give Ann a definite LOOK when she came back with her sweets from Leblanc.  
  
“I knooooow,” she bellows, dropping her box down loudly. “I can’t do it between classes though, I mean what if we’re totally wrong? It’d be so awkward the rest of the day.”  
  
“Yeah that may be, but didn’t you see how she took off? You’re pushing her away,” Akira counters, leaning against Ann’s desk. The genuine concern over Shiho in Ann’s eyes leaves no doubt in Akira’s mind. “Wow. You’ve got it bad.” The blonde rubs her forehead and stuffs her face with a donut. She holds her box out to Akira who thanks her and eats one as well. After she chews it as slowly as she can, she stands up, clenching her fists.  
  
“I am DONE with this. Let’s go Akira.”  
  
“Wait. Why should I be there?” Ann’s confidence falters and she hugs her midsection.  
  
“I dunno… I just assumed since you’re always there when I talk to Shiho about serious stuff that you’d be there now.” She sounds whiney and scared so he relents, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Well if you two start making out, I’m going.”  
  
“...That’s not going to happen,” she mutters with a furiously red nose and face. They beeline it to Mishima’s classroom, and the boy drops everything to wave obnoxiously to Akira who sighs under his breath. Ann smirks a little at that and puts her hands behind her back to hide her nervous tremors. “Hey… Shiho can you come with us for a second?” The girl looks a little anxious, but she gets up, excusing herself.  
  
“Wait but, you guys aren’t hanging out with me, too?” Mishima cries. Everyone in the room rolls their eyes and Akira starts to maybe feel a little bad for him.  
  
“Tomorrow,” Akira claims.  
  
“YES!” They leave while Mishima is dancing around in his chair. The three quietly make their way up to the rooftop with tension so thick you could kick right through it.  
  
DFF!  
  
The door closes so loudly that they’re all smacked back into reality. Akira decides to hang near the door, leaning against it. Ann and Shiho sit across from each other on some of the random desks still damned up here. Akira cringes at how inconsistent Ann is holding eye contact and checks his phone. Makoto texted him.  
  
“So. Did they talk?”  
  
“Nope,” Akira writes back with a sad cat emoji. “Ain’t lookin’ too hot. Ann’s a chicken.” It says Makoto’s typing and then typing again.  
  
“I have faith for them,” Makoto writes. “I hope they’re meant for each other like we are.” Akira sniffs at that and feels his shoulders release some tension.  
  
“I’ll have to kiss you for that cute little comment later, my Queen.” Now Shiho starts talking so Akira puts his phone away.  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Shiho asks, clenching her jaw.  
  
“No way!” Ann denies, touching Shiho’s knee and then pulling her hand back too quickly. Shiho’s face twists at that and she drops her head even lower.  
  
“Why are you acting so weird with me all of a sudden? I must have offended you or--”  
  
“--Shiho, I swear it’s not that.”  
  
“Then what is it?!” Shiho asks with an intensity to her voice that catches Ann and Akira off guard. Ann stops beating around the bush now, forcing herself to face this much like some awful demon they found in mementos or a palace. 'I have to be brave.' Her fingers dig into her thighs and she stares Shiho right in the eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry if I’ve been weird lately but I’ve just been dealing with all these feelings that Akira and Makoto helped me realize aren’t really… new at all.” Shiho continues to listen intently, holding her hands in her lap. Akira’s actually starting to feel nervous. “P-please don’t hate me for this,” Ann whines, holding a hand over her heart and tugging on her jacket.  
  
“I could never hate you Ann. I love you way too much,” Shiho assures her, speaking quietly. Ann sniffs hard and wipes at one eye.  
  
“T-That’s the thing, Shiho.” Akira takes a big breath just like Ann does. “I love you too. But it’s not like normal friends.” Shiho looks at her with big eyes that are blinking rapidly. Just to make it crystal clear, Ann leans forward slightly and tells Shiho that, “I’m _in _love with you. And I’m sorry I probably just ruin--”  
  
“--Are you serious?” As if a gust of wind knocked her back on her ass, Ann sits straight up. “Ann, I-I love you too.” Akira can’t help but cheer inside of his own head and fist bump the air. He reports to Makoto immediately.  
  
“S-Shiho?” Ann still can’t believe it. Not until Shiho smiles at her and hops off of her table to embrace Ann with all the strength she can muster. It takes a second for Ann’s mind to catch up with all of this, and she hugs Shiho back just as tight, holding back tears. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe you really feel the same way.” Her voice cracks and she whimpers into Shiho’s shoulder, closing her eyes and just living in the moment.  
  
The Same Night:  
  
Akira took off after school, wanting Shiho and Ann to talk (and hopefully make out). He hung out with Ryuji for just an hour, pretty much walking him home, before he got a call and hurried home to call the number back. 'My Mom? Seriously?!' After he drags his way up the steps, he feeds Johanna and drops his bag next to his shoes. He has to count to ten before he's mentally ready to dial her up.  
  
Brr-ing!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Akira," she breathes, sounding a little shaky for whatever reason. "How are you?" It was weird to hear that after all this time.  
  
"I took over Sakura-san's cafe with a business partner. So that's news."  
  
"Wh-what? That's quite an achievement, Akira. I almost can't believe it." He grunts into the speaker and opens the fridge, seeing if he has anything to make him and Makoto for tonight. "Well um. Remember how last month I talked about coming to see you?" Akira grips the refrigerator door so hard it creaks. "Would that be ok? Perhaps this Sunday even." Yet Sunday was only three days away and he can't prepare himself mentally by that time.  
  
"...Dad would come too?"  
  
"Yes." Akira sucks in a breath and puts the phone to his chest. Shit. Excuses come in and out of his head but none of them stick. He has to just push this off. That's all there is to it.  
  
"Let me ask Makoto first. Can I call you in an hour or so?" His mother sounds a little annoyed by that but she holds it together, stepping on her toes around him for some reason. It was never like that before.  
  
"Talk to you later then, son."  
  
"See you."  
  
Beeeeep.  
  
"Fuck this," he shouts, kicking a cabinet. He counts from ten to zero and reigns it in again. Right away he texts Makoto asking when she'll be home.  
  
"Walking down the block now," she answers. Akira frantically messes up his hair and unlocks the door for her, listening for her light footsteps down the hall. He swings the door open and pulls her in by her arm. "Geez."  
  
"Mom wants to come over this weekend. With Dad." Makoto's brows come together and Akira starts to feel even worse. "Dammit I just want them to fuck offffff," he hisses, swinging at the air. Makoto undoes her scarf and hangs her coat, thinking it over. She sits Akira down on the couch and he idly pets Johanna who's licking his hand numb.  
  
"We should do it." Akira looks appalled. "Listen. If you do this now you won't have to later. It will be over and done with and we can move on for a while." His fiancee rubs his back in circles and he hunches forward on his knees almost growling. "Look at me." He does. "It's going to be ok." He repeats that in his head until he believes it and she scoops him up in her arms, where he can rest against her chest and Johanna can sit on the back of his neck. Minutes later, he blindly pulls his phone out of his pocket and then dials his Mom up again.  
  
Brrrr-ing! Brrrr-ing!  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Mom. I'm good with this Sunday and so is Makoto. I'll send you the address to Leblanc ok? Swing by at dinner time because we're closed then and I can make us a big meal."  
  
"Great," Akane sounds relieved. "We'll be there at five."  
  
"Alright. Bye." When he hangs up, Johanna hops off and he lifts his head to meet with Makoto’s red eyes again. "Well…."  
  
"Just let it be for tonight. I know I sound hypocritical but try not to think about it for at least a little while." Akira tightens his lips but agrees. "Let me make dinner?"  
  
"No let's… get something quick. Can we take your bike?"  
  
"...So illegal though," Makoto worries, looking like she wants to anyway. "Fine. But just this once." She points at him seriously.  
  
"Suuuure," he jests, pulling her off the couch with him.  
__


	15. All in All

  
Saturday Morning:  
  
No big deal or anything, Akira is just pounding the hell out of Sae on his and Makoto’s bed. Nothing crazy, right? Sae is about just as loud as Makoto, but her deeper voice does wonders for Akira’s libido. She's about two inches shorter than him, but three taller than Makoto, so it’s easier to move inside of her and kiss her at the time which Akira’s taking full advantage of. Her soft lips are heavenly and her more aggressive grabbing of his shoulders are just forceful enough to make him want her more. God he’s so hard right now.  
  
 _Rinnnng! Rinnnng! _  
  
"Dammit! Akira, don't stop," Sae begs raspily, keeping him close with her legs. But he’s starting to drift back to reality. He gives her one last thrust, and then he starts coming out of it. He wakes up with a start.  
  
“AH!” He jerks into a sitting position, grabbing the sheets and desperately covering up his boner he’s way too aware of. Makoto’s sitting on the side of the bed, shutting off her alarm, staring at him as he huffs.  
  
“...What’s wrong with you?” She sounds pretty amused though. Akira whines and slowly dares to lift the sheets off of his waist so he can check the damage. 'AGH! Y-YEAH. Pretty bad.' Makoto eyes him, slowly putting two and two together before her hand rests atop his on his lap and he jumps.  
  
“S-Sae-sa--!” He slaps a hand over his mouth and his eye twitches. Makoto pulls her hand back and gasps.  
  
“Are you serious? You had a dream about my sister?! What’s WRONG with you?!” She takes her pillow and smacks him over the head. HARD. And Akira just takes it, feeling so embarrassed right now that he may as well jump out the window. “Ugh.”  
  
“I mean… if it makes you feel better, you were gonna join in at so--” SHHF! She hit him again and he falls against the bed.  
  
“Did notttt need to know that,” Makoto yelps, scurrying out of the room.  
  
Lunchtime:  
  
Makoto, Sae, and Akira met up at some fairly quiet sushi bar. Turns out the sisters had the same idea this morning of getting their hair trimmed and to both women’s surprise, Akira decided to get his cut as well. Now that the three are just waiting for the sushi to come to their table, Makoto can’t stop gawking and petting his freshly cut hair. He now has it significantly shorter in the front while not sacrificing the bangs, but the sides and back are cut tight against his skin. It really is a change. His bold black glasses are more prominent now instead of the huge mop of hair he’s had since he was ten. Makoto’s crazy about it.  
  
“You certainly look more mature,” Sae comments, grinning at her sister who was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Makoto’s fingers were all over him and Sae felt the need to correct her, reminding Makoto they’re very much in public.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Makoto sputters sheepishly. “It’s just so cute on him.” Akira smiles in thanks and Makoto leans into his ear. “Also incredibly sexy.”  
  
“Nnrrr,” he growls under his breath, still feeling pent up from this morning. Makoto mischievously smirks and sometimes I wonder if her smirking is the hottest thing ever, or the scariest. Sae clears her throat, sensing the boiling hot tension between them and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Makoto pulls herself together and shakes the thoughts away with a sigh.  
  
“Makes me wonder if I should let my hair grow out or something.” In unison, Sae and Akira confirm that,  
  
“No,” she should not. Makoto tips her head to the side and Akira speaks up.  
  
“I mean, your sister already has long hair and you look so much alike that it’d just be wei--”  
  
“--IIIII see. You’d like that too much wouldn’t you?” Makoto glares at him and pinches his nose hard.  
  
“...I don’t want to know what that’s insinuating,” Sae coughs, fiddling with her phone for a second. Akira’s face is burning and Makoto’s sure to point it out, poking his cheek and making little teasing noises at him. “Makoto your IQ drops by about half when you’re with him sometimes.” Makoto sucks in a breath and clears her throat.  
  
“N-no way,” she tries to argue. Akira laughs at her and she punches his thigh. 'OW! God she’s still so jacked, it’s not fair.' Makoto fixes him with a look and then moves on. “Anyway,” Makoto starts rather aggressively. “Tomorrow’s the big day. I’ll be meeting his parents. Any sisterly advice?” Sae plays with her nails and Akira watches idly.  
  
“I met them when they came to visit Akira in jail. Akane Kurusu seems to be the more approachable one while his father is much the opposite. It’s nothing you can’t handle, Makoto. Stand your ground when you need to.” Makoto’s eyes drop and she touches the ends of her hair by her ear.  
  
“That was such formal advice, Sis.” Sae shrugs and looks up at the ceiling for a second.  
  
“There’s not much I can tell you. You’ve gotten by well on your own talking to all sorts of people. Why is this any different?” Makoto glances at Akira who’s cleaning off his lenses with his black polo, and she tenses her brow.  
  
“I just want them to like me,” Makoto admits weakly. Akira makes a noise of amusement and that makes Makoto frown deeper.  
  
“Good luck. I’m their son and they don’t give a shit--” Akira bites his tongue. He can tell the closer the day has come of meeting both parents at once, Makoto’s started to become more and more antsy, whereas Akira has given less thought to it. In his mind, he’s ready to get it over with now; he isn’t expecting some grand thing where they tell him they love him and that they’re sorry… but Makoto’s hoping something with finality will occur. They’ve been bickering about it on and off since last night.  
  
“Akira,” Sae calls. “Do you think that maybe the problem between you three isn’t just your parents, but you equally so?” Makoto sucks in a breath and shoots Sae a nervous glance. Akira doesn’t get aggravated easily, but when it comes to his parents, he switches on a dime. Sae chooses not to give in though, pushing him to answer with her eyes. Akira groans and puts his glasses back on, dropping a hand loudly on the natural wood table.  
  
“Probably.”  
  
….  
  
The two women have their sights set on him and he slouches in his seat. 'I don’t even want to talk about this bullshit. I don’t care about what my parents think anymore. I can’t get over the shit they did, and they can’t get over what I did, so it is what it is.' Akira scratches the back of his head and reaches for Makoto’s hand under the table.' ...But I guess holding on to all this stuff isn’t good for me in the long run, huh?'  
  
“Fine,” Akira relents, clenching his teeth. “If I’m being honest. I always pushed them away. But they were always so busy, that they didn’t have hobbies or anything and there never seemed to be something for us to all do together on Sundays. They just slept, ate, and worked.” Sae hums, completely understanding. “But when they did ask me to do something, I always said no, and they started to give up on asking, instead just going together. It was lonely. Really lonely.” Makoto nods, having felt the same way for a long time. “Maybe in a few years, I’ll enjoy them again, but I seriously don’t think anything is going to change my mind right now.” He stares into Makoto’s eyes as he says, “I’m just worried about us and our futures like I’ve said before. Other people have gotta look out for themselves for a while, don’t you think?” When he says other people, he most likely means his parents and all of their friends who have been relying on him for the better part of two years. It’s been hard for him to even admit to Makoto that it was too much sometimes. He earned a break.  
  
“I agree.” Makoto runs her thumb over his knuckles, and that was that. They ate lunch quietly, just enjoying the food. Before they left though, Sae and Akira started chatting about Leblanc and there was this warm fuzzy innocent feeling he had when talking to her. He first noticed it back when he was in prison and she was the only person he saw for days at a time. She always said things straight out, yet her confidence was infectious. She had everything put together from the moment her mind said go. Akira felt safe around her, and he’s just starting to figure out why. Makoto took his hand, using him for warmth by tucking her face into his shoulder as the bitter cold breeze drifts by, and Sae is just about to split from them when Akira calls out to her again.  
  
“S-Sae-san, this is kind of embarrassing to say, I guess. But um.” He licks his lips, feeling his tongue freeze at the tip. “I think if I could have picked a mom or-or a parent or something, it would’ve been you. Heh.” Makoto was crying inside because this is too adorable. In hindsight this is probably sort of creepy seeing as to what kind of dream he was having about Sae just this morning; yet they say dreams about sex with family just means you feel an inseperable bond with them. ...That’s his excuse and he’s sticking to it. For the first time in a long time, Sae looks lost for words, and she twiddles her hands behind her back before looking at him again.  
  
“That’s… very sweet of you. I’d have loved for you to be my son.” She really means that. “I guess I’ll just have to settle for brother-in-law.” Akira’s heart’s squeezing tight and he’s rubbing at it bashfully, smiling at the ground much like Sae is.  
  
“Yeah… who needs my parents when I have a pretty awesome sister-in-law to put me in my place, right?”  
  
“That’s correct,” Sae hums, looking a little more stern again. “And if I ever hear you’ve fallen on your ass, I’m going to kick you while you're down. Got it?” It was such a Sae Niijima thing to say and Akira decides to play along, straightening up and evening out his lips as he nods. “Well, I’ll see you two soon.”  
  
“Bye Sis!” When Sae is far enough away, Makoto squeals and hops excitedly. “You two are too much!”  
  
“I wish I was as cool as her,” Akira laughs, guiding Makoto down the street on his arm.  
  
“Am I as cool as her?” They step down the train station stairs.  
  
“Yeah, you’re alright.”  
  
“‘Alright?!’ That’s it? What do you have to say for yourself?! Answer me!” Makoto just did her best impression of her sister and it was DAMN good. Akira even twitched under the skin for a second.  
  
“Fine, fine. You’re pretty cool too.” Makoto huffs in defeat and hugs his arm tighter as they wait for the train.  
  
Sunday:  
  
This is it.  
  
"Dad. Mom. Welcome to Leblanc." Akira's parents automatically comment on the difference in the place. Akane walks around, smiling at everything new as she points those things out to her husband. "My friend and I took it over a month ago now. Little more than that maybe." His father huffs but looks somewhat impressed. And then Akira's mother runs over to the boy and pats the top of his head.  
  
"You got a new haircut! You’re looking handsome." Akira scratches his chest and smiles sheepishly.  
  
"Makoto likes it too."  
  
"Where is that girl?" Akira's father asks, sitting down on a stool. Akira skirts around the counter after flipping the open sign to closed and pours fresh coffee.  
  
"Makoto'll be here soon. She had to attend an extra class today." The looks on his parents faces as they take their first sips of coffee is priceless. Akira smirks at his achievement.  
  
"Wow," Akane states in surprise before sniffing the air. "What did you end up cooking?"  
  
"You'll see. It's all fresh. Haru, my partner, still grows all the vegetables we use so you'll really like it, Mom." Akira and Akane idly chat about Leblanc for a while until the front door swings open. Makoto, with her cold red nose and her shoulder bag tight against her side taps the snow off of her boots and waves to them all.  
  
"Hello Akane-san and Kurusu-san." The man grunts in response but Akane stands, rushing to shake Makoto's chilly hand.  
  
"You're quite stunning," Akane comments gently. Makoto of course brushes it off with a quiet thank you and undoes her coat and scarf, leaving them on. Akira beckons her over behind the counter while he checks the oven.  
  
"Makoto, can you please grab the plates and utensils?" She hums and gets to it. Akane starts asking her questions from what she's studying in school, to what her favorite pastime is. It’s all going smoothly thus far which is fantastic. Akira just isn't looking forward to when his dad inevitably opens his mouth. But right now, he's just focusing on the present. He asks his parents to sit at a booth, which his father does with a frown, and he sets a huge platter of fried pork and Leblanc curry, with extra rice, on the side. Even his dad was excited about that. No one said much as they ate unless it was about the food. His mom probably said it tasted amazing about a hundred times before they were all done, and Makoto insisted on doing the dishes. He knew what she was doing….  
  
"Son," Itsuki starts, clenching his fist on top of the table. His dark eyes peer rather menacingly into Akira’s soul. "You seem to be doing well for yourself out here." Akira wants to gasp for air because his lungs are collapsing. Makoto is cautiously listening in, making sure things are OK. She promised Akira she'd jump in if need be. "I'm… surprised."  
  
"Why?" Akira felt the words come out aggressively. It's like his tongue and heart are in different places. He just wants to let go of the anger already, but it's there, festering. Those grey eyes of Akira’s check on Makoto who's almost done. He's got a craving for the warmth of her hand in his but it'll have to wait.  
  
"Take it easy," Akane warns both of them, motioning for the two to calm down. Itsuki sneers and crosses his arms, glaring at the table.  
  
"Just thought you were taking the easy road, running out into the arms of some girl."  
  
"’Some girl,’" Akira laughs. Wrong move, his father starts raising his voice again.  
  
"Your smart mouth is seriously out of hand!" Makoto takes a shaky breath over where she is and turns off the faucet. "Ugh. Whatever Akira. I'm giving up on seeing you as our son. You're just another man now. That's the way it's gotta be." Akira grits his teeth and stomps his foot on the ground. He starts winding himself up, feeling a sudden hot anger flare up in his chest before his mother reaches for his hand across the table.  
  
"Stop. Please. Don't be like your father." Akira watches her pained face before letting out a long breath.  
  
"What's that mean?" Itsuki barks. Akane just holds her hand up at him and he shuts up.  
  
"Listen to me. I've needed to tell you this for a long time." Makoto clears her throat, stuck feeling like she should leave but not knowing if that's rude or not. Akane and Akira look at her, then back to each other.  
  
"I want her to stay too," Akira tells Akane. She nods and smiles at Makoto, waving for her to come sit down again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Makoto asks self consciously, playing with her sleeve as she approaches the booth.  
  
"You're going to be family too," Akane confirms with a glint of happiness back in her eyes. "I'm sorry we haven't been so welcoming thus far." Makoto sits down and Akira grabs her hand in his, holding on almost too tightly.  
  
"...Thank you," Makoto quietly says, bowing her head.  
  
"Thank you," Akane emphasises, gripping the edge of the table. "Akira needed you and you were there for him. I appreciate it more than words can express."  
  
"Yeah," Itsuki agrees with a shrug, looking somewhere else. It seriously blows Makoto's mind that someone who is so kind and generous and loving can come from a father who's so crass and unattached. 'Perhaps it's just a shield he wears?'  
  
"Sweetie." Akane looks at her son again who's hand is shaking a little more now. "We had no idea what we were doing raising you. And I thought I was better but since you've been gone… again," she adds raspily, "I've had time to really think back. I wasn't the mom you needed and your father wasn't the dad you needed. We left your experiences to the world and look how that turned out."  
  
"It turned out good," Akira interrupts. "I'd have never met Makoto otherwise." Akane grins at her lap.  
  
"You always have a way of bringing it back to her, hmm?" Makoto blushes faintly and swallows. "Akira?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"If you had nothing but an empty apartment, a thousand dollars, and that gorgeous girl next to you; you'd still be happy wouldn't you?" His response is immediate.  
  
"Yes." Makoto leans her shoulder a little harder against his and they look at each other with hearts for eyes. Akane smiles and folds her hands.  
  
"Then any of our issues we have are second to that love you two are positively bursting with." Akira lets go of Makoto’s hand to set it on her knee and squeeze. "This is the last time we're probably going to see you for a while."  
  
"...Why?" Akane sucks on her bottom lip, hesitating.  
  
"We haven't been living our lives," Itsuki says flatly. "We had you so young that we hardly even made it into college. I never got the dream job or a big house like I planned for. And now with you gone, we can do that."  
  
"So I was just holding you back," Akira bitterly laughs. Makoto's insides drop.  
  
"Don't think of it like that," Akane challenges. "We're moving to the U.S.. California specifically." Akira opens his mouth and cocks his jaw. Makoto's butt is on the edge of her seat and her shoulders are up to her ears. That look on his face is not promising. "Son we have to. It's just… what's right."  
  
….  
  
….  
  
"We're never going to be the kind of family you see on TV, huh?" Akira slouches in defeat, eyes closed. Akane parts her lips and then weakly shuts them. Itsuki looks… sad. The mask came off, and the broken down, lonely man under it is showing through.  
  
"I… suppose not."  
  
"So you just came today… for what, Mom? 'Thanks for leaving,' like before?" Akane exhales sharply. "Get outta here," Akira tells them, completely losing any ounce of energy he had.  
  
"Don't talk to us like that," his dad tries to shout. Akira chuckles, and then that chuckle turns into a full-blown laughing fit that violently shakes his body. Makoto rubs his back. Even she can't look at his parents this time. 'They built him up just to tear him down again,' she thinks with anger zipping through her veins. 'He wanted this to be the day they set things right, just to find out they'll officially be leaving him behind. Fuck these people.'  
  
"You know what?" Akira cries, wiping the laughter away with his hand dragging against his lips. "It's fine. Know why?" With a Joker like smirk, he declares that, "I have a better family already. A bunch of people who know me through and through. And it only took them a YEAR. You've had six-fucking-teen!" Itsuki tries to stand up and Akane pulls him down, sitting back rigidly. "I honestly… don't care anymore. Goodbye Mom n' Dad. If you need me, call me. That's that." Itsuki scoffs and gets up, turning his back to everyone as he makes his way toward his coat by the door. Akane lets her son cool off for a second before leaning over the table and lifting his chin up.  
  
"You're valid in feeling that way. ...You'll be a much better parent than either of us ever were for you, Akira." Akane’s eyes tear up and she rubs the side of her son's face before getting out of the booth and hugging herself. "I'm sorry for this, Makoto-chan. Good luck to you both." Makoto watches with a deep confused frown as they get their coats on and exit without another word.  
  
SLAM!  
  
There are invisible hands wrapping around Akira’s neck that choke him until his eyes bulge and he has to lean his forehead against the wall to keep steady. Makoto wraps her arms around him, kissing his neck.  
  
"You could not have ever prepared for THAT," Makoto assures him, keeping her voice soft and reassuring next to his ear. Seriously though, Makoto’s still flabbergasted. Her fiance’s shaking in her arms, and this is completely unacceptable. How could they do this to their own son?! Squeezing him tight, he sniffs and leans back into her until he crams his legs up on the seat with them. He's like a baby right now, all squished up in her arms while she rubs his arms and kisses his head. "I love you. We're going to be ok."  
  
"Y-yeah," he says with his voice cracking. "I need you. I need you so much right now."  
  
"Anything you ask," Makoto swears, "I'll do it for you." Akira shifts so his face and hers are on the same level, and he kisses her desperately, pushing her head back a bit. His tongue presses against her’s seconds later and he gets on his knees, using his height to lift her and set her on the back of the seat, wanting to be between her legs and hug her around the waist. His face is pressed between her breasts and she rubs his shoulders, soothing him.  
  
….  
  
C-tink! Akira and Makoto snap their heads toward the door and see Sae leaning against the frame with a melancholy look on her face. For some reason, she's holding her thin briefcase at her side.  
  
"Things… didn't go as planned, did they?" Akira shakes his head no with teeth clenched. Sae shuts the door, walking toward them and sitting down with grace. She stares at them in silence until they sit down naturally, side by side. Akira has to hold his head in his hand to keep it up, but he gives the woman the respect she deserves. She's seen him much worse… much much worse. Sae picks at her briefcase before opening it up beside her and pulling out a small stack of paper. She doesn't show Makoto or Akira what it is before slowly and deliberately speaking. "I had a gut feeling that things wouldn't go as expected." Akira hums. "So I waited outside for a while." Makoto raises a brow. "In just a year and a half, you'll be eighteen. You'll be an adult. But… there are lots of things you can't do right now if you aren't being legally taken care of. So." Sae swallows jaggedly, unsure of why she's even feeling so hesitant all of a sudden. "Their signatures mean nothing until you sign this yourself but, here it is." Sae flips the paper toward Akira and softly places a pen in his hand. "Akira Kurusu. If you would accept me as your legal guardian, I'd be happy to take care of you." Makoto and Akira’s jaws hit the damn floor.  
  
"I can't do that," Akira explains with a stutter. "You're already doing too much." Sae smiles at him and pushes her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Listen. A lot of the money I use for Makoto is money we inherited from our parents. And… you can't even apply to a college by the deadline this year if you don't have an adult sign with you. I know you want to better yourself with more schooling, and I'll even pay for you--"  
  
"--Sae you seriously can't do that for me, it's too much!" Akira and her both realize he didn't use the "san" at the end of her name and their chests decompress. She gives him a look and he stops.  
  
"Akira." Sae crosses her wrists in her lap. "I'll do anything for you to be happy." His eyes glaze over with tears and he swears under his breath. Even Sojiro never made him feel like this. The way Sae treats him is beyond special. But it's different from the love Makoto shows him because it's something he's never had before. His heart feels all tight and there's a warmth that washes over him. 'If Sae got them to sign something like this so easily, my parents really did abandon me. This time for good. I can't remember the last time they said they loved me and even meant it. But Sae has. She said it at the cemetery in her own way. She loves me. And I love her back. Like a real family member.'  
  
"Akira, you should do it," Makoto urges in his ear. Her hot breath reminds him that he's still here, not just in his own head. Rubbing his nose, he blinks away tears and adjusts his glasses.  
  
"...Are you really sure?" Sae just nods with a warm smile on her face. Akira almost cries again before he uncaps the pen and signs in permanent ink. When he spells out that last bit of his name, Makoto sniffs hard next to him and starts crying into her hand. "What's wrong?" He dates it and then drops his pen, hugging Makoto.  
  
"I'm just so happy for you," she sobs, clutching his chest for dear life. Akira’s own eyes start watering again and he groans.  
  
"Dammit. Please stop crying or I'm gonna cry, babe." Makoto just cries harder and Akira chokes on his own tongue. Sae laughs through her own happy tears and turns her head to hide it.  
  
….  
  
"I love you," he tells Sae as they all stand outside in the blistering cold. It still makes Sae feel a twinge of awkward uncertainty when those words are said, but she doesn't shy away from pulling him in for a hug, smashing the briefcase between them. Sae soon motions for Makoto to join and she flings herself toward them, making everyone chuckle and hold on tighter.  
  
"This is so tacky… but I don't hate it," Makoto giggles. Akira pinches her side and she squeaks like a rubber duck, swatting him away. Sae pulls away, not wanting to be in the hot zone, unlocking her car doors.  
  
"Get in and behave," she tells them, sighing. Akira jumps into the front seat and Makoto shakes her head.  
  
"I'm slowly being replaced," she jokes with herself, staring up at the sky. The moment stretches on and she puts a hand over her heart. 'I feel complete. Totally, and finally, complete.' When she shuts the car door, she leans over the center console to give her fiance a hard kiss.  
  
Weeks Go By:  
  
Shiho and Ann are officially going steady, even asking Makoto and Akira to join them on a date to Chinatown. It took some getting used to for Akira, seeing the two as something different than just friends after all this time. But he’s more than glad for them both. Shiho had never looked so happy, and he’s proud of Ann for stepping up like she is. It also marked the death of his and Ann’s crushes. It was over for good, and neither were sad about it, instead feeling happy the other person has found the true love of their life.  
  
Yusuke ended up designing a website logo for Futaba’s new hacker site. Makoto wasn’t too pleased about that though, trying to get Futaba to stop with her illegal shenanigans, but there’s no stopping Futaba once she does that scary MWAHAHAH thing. Anyway, Akira’s just glad Yusuke will have some cash on him for a change (maybe then Akira won’t catch him eating packets of hot cocoa powder anymore). Ryuji’s been working too, getting the attic of leblanc thrown together quicker than anyone else would have. Ryuji also decided on going to a specialty college for the sake of his mom’s wallet. He wants to become a professional at home renovations, and his mom is more than excited (especially since that means he can completely redo their house soon, too). As for Haru, she’s doing exceptionally well. She even has a secret admirer that Akira’s been keeping his eye on. The guy is just a year or two older than her, and he looks very put together, but certainly not rich. He’s been showing up almost everyday, talking to Haru and then leaving after one cup of her special tea blend. 'The guy has promise,' Akira thinks. 'And if anyone deserves a special partner, it’d be Haru. She’s too sweet not to find a total catch.'  
  
When it comes to Sae, things were better than ever. She came over every Sunday for at least an hour, and Akira even got her to play Street Fighter Alpha 3 with him one time. That was an achievement alright… even if she destroyed him. Akira’s heart just about burst yesterday when Sae called him to ask if he’d like to go get lunch with her while Makoto was at school for a Sunday class. It went smoothly, with both of them feeling unafraid to talk to the other about whatever came to mind. The connection between them was unreal, as if all the lies and deceit they started with never even happened.  
  
True forgiveness is the key to Akira’s heart.  
  
The best part of yesterday though, was this; Akira was about to jump out of the car when they finally pulled up to his and Makoto’s apartment. Yet his arm was yanked back, and he sat flat in the chair again, without Sae letting go of his wrist. Her eyes were low and her brows were all twisted up, but she said it anyway.  
  
“I love you, you know?” Akira had to swallow down a huge gasp, and it ended up sounding like he was choking. Sae grinned at that. Akira rubbed the back of his head, trying to will away the blush that was on his cheeks.  
  
“I-I love you too, Sae.” It was easier than he thought it’d have been. They smiled at each other like fools before he had pranced inside, hoping Makoto would come home soon so he could scream about what had just happened. Makoto of course, was thrilled… and maybe a little jealous.  
  
Today; Seven P.M. at Crossroads:  
  
It’s fitting they ended up back here, where Makoto confronted him about his feelings a whole year ago today. Since the instant he woke up this morning, he was on cloud nine. So much student council drama had been going on at school, but he didn’t think about it one bit. Makoto was equally giddy. She felt guilty for not even being able to pay attention for more than a minute during her lectures though, especially when they had such an eventful morning together… she’s blushing right now thinking about it. 'I seriously have no idea how he got me in that position and I don’t understand how we still made it to school on time.' Right now, Akira’s next to her, refusing to release her hand even to get his own water. It was so clingy but totally not unwelcomed. Lala was loving it too, shaking her head at the two when she’d pass by.  
  
“I can’t believe you two made it so long,” she comments. “Ohaya would be jealous. She can’t keep a man for two minutes. Hah!” Akira grins and spoon feeds Makoto some superman ice cream.  
  
“We’re gonna last forever,” he confirms, nodding with a confident grunt. Lala tips her head forward and smiles.  
  
“I usually wouldn’t believe that, but seeing what you can do, kid? I have faith.” With that, Lala walks to the backroom, and Akira knows she’s giving them space now. Akira turns to his fiancee, holding her hand and running his thumb over her ring. The way he’s looking at her is unreal, so she tries to stare into his eyes with all she has in return.  
  
“I’ve been a good study partner, hm?” Touching the side of his face, she leans forward for him to kiss her. He does, holding the back of her head to keep her there for a few seconds longer.  
  
“The best I could ask for.” They both let out quiet breaths against the other’s lips, staying as close as they can without sacrificing visibility. He suddenly stands up, moving her stool until he can stand in between her legs and look down at her. Makoto wraps her arms around his neck, stretching her back that he rubs up and down. “And boy… have I studied and memorized so many things about you, beautiful.” Akira chuckles and kisses the tip of her nose. “This place is making me so nostalgic.” Makoto sniffs in humor and kisses Akira’s nose back.  
  
“Is that so…? Well tell me something then. Let’s see if you’re as sappy as myself.” She dares him with a cocky look in her eyes, and Akira smirks, holding her chin with the tip of his finger.  
  
“Then I’ll talk about all of my favorite memories of you.” He shuts his eyes for a second, and the first image to come to him is when he was in the ferris wheel with Makoto, and she was freaking out. He specifically remembers when she said something like,  
“‘My love for you makes me seem so foolish sometimes.’ That’s a classic line of yours.” Makoto smiles at the memory and picks at some of his hair that’s sticking out at the sides.  
  
“...I remember that. Just looking at you was a test of my courage.”  
  
“I dunno why. I always felt so good with you. Safe even.” Makoto kisses him for that and squeezes his shoulders.  
  
“Well keep going. I’m not flattered enough yet,” she jokes.  
  
“Remember when we went to Destineyland together, and you were all stressed about not studying for exams? You kept going on about it so I kissed you as a distraction. You got embarrassed and said you were sorry for, ‘not being good at being a bubbly girlfriend.’”  
  
“Then you said, ‘I wouldn’t have it any other way,’”  
  
“‘Because you’re MY girlfriend,’” Akira finishes quoting, rubbing the side of Makoto’s thin neck.  
  
“It was such an adorable thing to say,” Makoto gushes, gripping Akira’s shirt tight.  
  
“You can’t forget the next thing you said, about wanting me to stay with you forever.” Makoto flushes and Akira kisses her gently on the forehead. “Dude my heart stopped beating for a whole minute after that.” Makoto giggles, and her eyes sparkle like glitter.  
  
“This is unreal, that we’re here doing this right now. And so carelessly,” she reasons, hugging him again with her ear pressed against his chest. “I never thought I could even hold someone’s hand in public, and now we just… do this like it’s nothing.” Akira presses his nose into the top of her head and breathes in.  
  
“This might make me sound like a jerk… but I think about all of the--” He checks to see if lala is still nearby and lowers his voice, whispering in her ear. “All the mind blowing sex we’ve had.” His deep voice as smooth and rich as dark chocolate makes her bones shiver. “But it’s not just because of how good you feel or how sexy you look. But the way you make my heart soar in those moments. I hold the memories so close to my chest. And I think it’s because only you and I can do something like that together… and no one will ever see you so vulnerable.” Makoto has a heat building between her legs now that forces pressure inside of her waist. She asks him to press against her, and he does, with his hardening erection pressing into her thigh. Makoto sighs and closes her eyes.  
  
“I feel much the same. I love you,” Makoto breathes. “I can not wait for all of the other things only you and I can do with each other.” Akira stuffs his face against her shoulder and kisses her skin. “Being by your side is what matters most to me, Akira. It always will.” He kisses her neck hard, leaving a faint mark. Helpfully, Makoto tilts her head for him to kiss even more. “I wish you could just be my husband already. But patience is best for this sort of thing. I try to remind myself that at least.” After he sucks especially hard on her skin, he licks at it in apology.  
  
“I don’t want to wait much longer,” Akira tells her breathily, holding her cheeks in his hands. “Maybe after I graduate this year, we can start looking into locations?” Makoto knows it’s rushing things to get married so early on in her life before she even finishes college, but she can’t fight what’s right. And Akira is very much right. “Fuck, I’d take you to the courthouse right now if you’d let me.”  
  
“Sis would kill us,” Makoto chuckles.  
  
“Mm. Yeah she would, but I’d die happy.” Makoto laughs along with him, standing up on her tippy toes now. “...Let’s get out of here, Makoto. I want to spend lots of time just touching you tonight.” Makoto hums, loving the idea of his graceful hands all over her skin.  
  
“I’m so damn in love with you,” Makoto whispers to him, adjusting his glasses on his nose.  
  
“I’ll never get tired of hearing that,” Akira quietly says, holding her hand tightly in his. “Now let’s go.” Makoto nods with a smile and leans her head on his shoulder as they wave goodbye to Lala. The entire walk is blind, because they’re so absorbed with thoughts of the other person that even if a bomb lit up half of Tokyo, they wouldn’t notice it.  
  
And this is what Makoto always wanted; to be free of her own personal shackles and rely on someone else like she can for herself.  
  
And this is what Akira always wanted; to be trusted while putting all of his trust into another person.  
  
They both look at each other before looking up at the sunny bright blue sky.  
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything, readers. I appreciate your silent and loud support for this story, and most of all, I appreciate Persona 5 for giving me a makeshift life this miserable disease infested spring/summer. Escapism is something I'll praise until the day I die. I hope that one day, with each piece of art, drawing, comic, writing, whatever's in store for me, that I can continue to cherish my dreams much like Persona 5 smacks you over the head preaching. Stay happy, everyone, even if it's only for ten minutes a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time writing Akira in the first part of this story called, "Moving Forward." That's the curse of silent protagonists. Anyhow, in this one I made him a lot more of a real guy. Please comment and leave feedback or critique. I alwayssss appreciate it.


End file.
